


Sentimental

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 47,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack gets a surprise visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack's hands are shaking as he attempts to unlock his front door. He hasn't been sleeping all that well since Drew had made his intentions clear. Since Brian had seen the writing on the wall and attacked, had left Jack with no true choice. He'd given some cheap explanation earlier for why he'd done what he did, but he can barely remember what he'd said. Pauses with the key still in the door, thinking he'd heard something behind him, but before he can turn to look, something hard slams into him, sending him against the wall of his patio and he gasps, face pressed ruthlessly against the hard wood. He recognizes the leather pressed against his jaw, the smell of generic hotel soap, of wrestling rings and hours on the road and overly bleached sheets and... Brian.  
  
"Too sentimental, huh?" he asks, grinding his arm against Jack's neck and, yeah, he thinks he should fight back, but he's missed Brian's special brand of vengeance and so he leans into it, he absorbs it like a thirsty person would an unexpected rain shower. "Think you got that backwards, Jacky Boy. I'm not the sentimental one." He leans in, his full weight digging into Jack's shoulder, and Jack swallows hard as Brian's lips brush against his ear, heat flushing down every inch of him that Brian's in contact with. "Deflect all you want, but we both know the truth and it's only a matter of time before Gulak recognizes it in you too, and throws you aside just like he did me. Then what? Who'll help you then? Huh?"  
  
Jack's hungry, agonized moan gives Brian pause, a twisted look crossing his face, and Jack thinks he's going to back away, leave him cold and aching for more, slumped by the front door, unwilling to enter and face his life such as it is... but then the sharp sound of fabric falling apart at Brian's rough hands rents the air and Jack's jaw drops as air brushes against his bare skin. He doesn't even care about the state of his suit as there's rushed noises behind him, and then Brian presses back against him, a solid line of warmth and force as he grips Jack hard enough to bruise, no hesitation as he slams into him with so much speed and anger that it takes a minute for the pain to catch up, Jack tensing up around Brian as his head spins and he keens against the wall, scrabbling for purchase as Brian hits home again and again, his jaw locked so desperately against the noises that are welling up in his throat that Jack can picture it even though he can't actually see Brian from this angle.  
  
It's a risk he's willing to take as he waits for the split second between Brian's rapid fire thrusts, jerking his feet enough to part his legs that now the angle Brian's slamming into him has changed, the pressure more intense, Brian pressing against the curve of his spine, and everything comes to a sudden stop as they both freeze, Jack moaning out an unending whine as his vision whites out and Brian gasps into his ear, their bodies shuddering together as they climax as one.  
  
Still shaking from the afterglow, Jack pants against the wall, some sense of reality returning to him as he flushes hotly, realizing that they're outside and anyone could drive by and see this, but he can't bring himself to really care, focusing instead on where he and Brian are still connected, trying to memorize the feel of Brian throbbing deep inside of him, how his mouth feels against Jack's cheek as he struggles to catch his breath, the finger shaped marks on his wrists and hips where Brian had clung while fighting to swallow down his usual vocal reactions to anything even resembling sex. He expects Brian to pull out, push him away, and leave him cold and alone with nothing to show for it, any second now, but minutes pass and Brian is still there, the tattered remains of their clothes around them, and for a wild moment, Jack dares to hope that maybe-- somehow-- they can move past this. That they can continue to be the cruel scoundrels they once were.  
  
But then Brian pulls out in one hard, sharp movement and turns away, Jack blinking in shock against the wood. He turns and watches Brian collect his clothes, Jack's suit left in strips around the patio, and he swallows hard, absorbing the lithe movements of Brian's body as he plucks his leather jacket and jeans up. He hesitates by the railing and brushes at what remains of Jack's clothes before looking up, his deep blue eyes boring through Jack. "Tell Gulak he'll be seeing me real soon, Jack. Just the gentlemanly thing to do, right, wouldn't want to drop in unexpectedly or anything." His grin is sharp, a little bit feral, and it sends an overwhelming thrill of arousal up Jack's spine.   
  
As Brian walks down the steps, unabashed and comfortable in his own skin in a way that Jack's always envied, Jack releases a breath. He's pretty sure Gulak isn't the only one who'll be seeing more of Brian in the future. When he regains control of his faculties enough to grip his keys and twist them to finally finish unlocking his door, his hands are steady.


	2. chapter 2

Jack is stewing. That Brian would do that-- align himself with Akira Tozawa, of all people. He's disappointed in the man, he's angrier than he's felt in a long time. He grits his teeth the entire drive back to the hotel, Drew equally as quiet. He sits rigidly until Drew parks and then gets out of the car, collecting his things. They exchange tense farewells and Jack walks to the elevator, taking it to the second floor, where his room is towards the end of the hallway.   
  
His steps slow as he approaches, equally surprised and unsurprised to see Brian leaning there, a smirk on his face as he looks up at Jack. "What are you doing here?" he snaps, his accent thick and rough as he shoulders past Brian and moves to unlock his door, ignoring him as he hovers at Jack's back, confident and unruffled by Jack's anger.  
  
Brian chuckles. "Oh, well, I saw your face and I just wanted to really hear your thoughts about my new friend," he says, a dark bite under the simple, nonplussed tone of his voice.  
  
"I have none," Jack responds through gritted teeth, stepping into his room and turning to shut the door in Brian's face. Except that the man is quicker than Jack has ever planned for and he slips in behind him, laughing under his breath as the door slams shut behind both of them. "Get out, Kendrick."  
  
"Aw, I'm not Mr. Kendrick anymore?" Brian shrugs and leans in closer, his eyes fixed, dark in the shadows. "I know and you know that it's eating you alive that Tozawa and I are tentatively aligned right now. You can hide it from Gulak if you want, but you know I see everything you try to hide from the world, Jack. Always have, always will. I saw through you last year and opened up so much potential in you." His hand hovers over Jack's collar and he smirks. "I see through you now. You're so jealous it hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
Jack snarls and pushes him back, trying to get fully into his room, but Brian again is faster, and pins him against the door. "Let me go," he says tensely.  
  
"I would if I thought you really wanted me to, but I don't think you do," he says lazily, trailing a hand down Jack's suit vest, feeling his ab muscles contract under his fingertips. "Were you torturing yourself picturing it? Tozawa and I..." He laughs when Jack flushes a dark red, glowering at him. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Why would you ever work with him?!" he snaps, trying to push past Brian's body, get some space between them. "He... he--"  
  
"He injured my leg a few weeks ago and you were by my side while I got tests and iced my leg and elevated it, and you were angry on my behalf and all sorts of great things, Jack, yeah." Brian watches the emotions crossing Jack's face before leaning in, his words pitched lower but with no less impact. "But then Drew turned on me and you stood there and watched, and did nothing to help, and now I'm alone and you're not there." He suddenly pulls back and grips Jack's shoulders, pushing him into the room and sending him tripping over his own feet onto the bed. "So," he says with a shrug. "Akira, right now, is my plan B because he and I, we have something in common." He shrugs his leather jacket off and pushes Jack's legs apart, crawling up Jack's body until they're face to face. "We both wanna end Drew Gulak."  
  
His voice is dark and dangerous and brings out a low groan from deep in Jack's throat, his eyes closing as Brian forces his hand into Jack's slacks, gripping him hard. "Shit," he gasps out, arching into the rough glide of Brian's hand. "Brian--"  His breath whistles out of him in a choked noise and Brian watches the pale skin along his neck and cheeks flush anew as Brian works him over with fast, sharp, intense tugs. "Brian--"  
  
Brian leans in. Presses his lips tauntingly to Jack's ear. "What do you want, Jack?"  
  
Jack has gone mute, staring up at the ceiling through fluttering eyelashes, his jaw agape as he gasps for oxygen desperately, his hips rocking wildly into Brian's hand at every twist and pull. Brian waits until the last possible second, knowing the signs all too well, and releases Jack, pulling his hand away with no warning and smirks as Jack's face falls in betrayal, hot and sharp and embarrassed as Brian sits up, still straddling his waist, but not close enough to help him creep over that extra inch into orgasmic bliss.  
  
"You bloody bastard!" he snaps, voice wrecked and trembling as Brian shakes his hair out, not impressed by the insult.  
  
"I asked you a question," he says, lips stretching with caustic mirth, his eyes flashing with danger. Jack thinks he and Gulak, instead of breaking Brian, have breathed a special sort of hellish life into him, and he hates himself for liking how it looks on the man. "Well? What do you want, Jack?"  
  
Jack closes his eyes, swallows hard. Tries to shift under Brian, reach his climax on his own, but it's impossible. He's shaking too hard, Brian is too crafty. "I want you to fuck me," he finally forces out through twitching lips. "Like last time. Like you bloody well mean it."  
  
"Well, damn, Jack, all ya had to do was ask," he sneers, and between one blink and the next, their clothes are scattered around the room and Brian is doing just as Jack requested, rough and fast, pinning Jack to the bed, and Jack is coming so hard that he thinks he'll never breathe properly again, choking moans pouring from his lips as he spills all over where he and Brian's bodies are connected.   
  
Brian shifts like he's about to pull out and Jack shakes his head, finds the strength to move, wrap his legs around Brian's body and hold him in place, the change in position awakening sparks behind Jack's eyes. "Finish it," he forces out through gritted teeth and Brian stares down at him, looking like he's about to refuse. Jack lifts his hand and tangles it in Brian's long, messy hair, tugging roughly until Brian's head is held at an awkward, painful looking angle, Brian's mouth twisting dangerously as he glowers down at him. "I said finish it." Brian stares into Jack's desperate eyes, his lips parting for only a moment before he shakes his hair loose, pressing his hands into Jack's shoulders, pinning him down once more.  
  
"I'm not going to be gentle," he says grimly, somewhere between a promise and a warning, and Jack grits his teeth and shifts his position impatiently, eager and hungry for it as Brian begins moving in rough, harsh motions, forcing Jack's body up the bed inch by inch with each thrust, Jack's head spinning with the force and anger behind each of Brian's movements.  
  
Oversensitive but unwilling to admit any kind of weakness right now, Jack moans, a low-pitched, repetitive noise that Brian seems to feed off of, his thrusts losing all rhythm and speed as he gasps into Jack's shoulder, his teeth digging into the soft flesh there as he climaxes, twitching deep inside of Jack until he's empty, spent.   
  
They lay for a few minutes, Brian breathing heavily into the crook of Jack's neck, before he moves. Sits up and pulls his leather jacket back on, fingers trembling as he tugs his pants back up his legs. "See you next week, Jack," he says, not bothering to look back as he ambles to the door.  
  
Jack blinks slowly as he leaves, then pieces together the energy to roll over, burying his face in the pillows. Wonders if Brian means next week as in at 205 Live... or as in next week, in another hotel room, or in the rental car that he will share with Drew, or...  
  
He presses a finger to his mustache, staring at himself in the mirror across from the bed. The options are rather endless, aren't they...


	3. chapter 3

The room is dark. Red lights and black bars crisscrossing this way and that. Fits Brian's mood quite well. As soon as he finishes addressing his recently made match against Jack the following week, he steps aside and listens as the camera crew leave, stretching his arms out, rolling his neck slowly. He's wandering around in the shadows when he realizes he's not as alone in this mostly abandoned part of the arena as he thought he was, turning slowly to find a familiar form leaning against the wall, watching him. "Jack," he says simply, lifting an arm in a shrug. "Come to give an answer to my comments earlier in person?"  
  
Jack doesn't move as Brian turns his back on him and continues to walk the perimeter of the hall, the only sounds being the scuff of his boots against the tile and Jack's steady breathing. "If you're trying to keep to yourself, having a full camera crew coming and going is a decent enough give away. You're lucky Mr. Gulak is too busy tweeting things about the 100th episode of 205 Live to be as observant as I am."  
  
Brian laughs a little. "Lucky. Right." He turns back to Jack and tilts his head, absentmindedly licking his lips. "Or perhaps I figured it would go this way." He winks at Jack as he ambles back towards him, calm, unaffected by the expression on Jack's face. He laughs once he steps up in front of him. "Aw come on, Jack. You can't be that surprised anymore." He leans in, breathing softly against Jack's cheek as he whispers into his ear. "I've always got a plan. You know this."  
  
"Yes, well, you're not the only one."   
  
Brian blinks hard as Jack moves quickly, Brian almost amused to find his hand cuffed to a grate in the arena wall behind him, his eyebrows lifting. It's almost comfortable, his wrist held at a normal enough angle, but he can't move too far without the cuff biting into his wrist so he hums, tilting his head at Jack. "Well, I never thought you'd have it in you, Jacky Boy. Is this where Gulak comes in and you two try again to rid 205 Live of me?" He rattles the cuff around his wrist again, considering his chances with both feet and one hand free.  
  
"No," Jack declines simply, stepping back and taking in Brian with a curious look on his face. "I get you all to myself like this." His lips part in a devious smirk and Brian's eyes darken as he realizes what Jack has in mind.  
  
"Jack..." Jack grips his other wrist and presses against him, staring down at him. "You could only afford one handcuff, huh?" he cracks, breath forced out of his lungs as Jack grips his jaw, staring down at him with menace in his dark eyes. "Jack..."  
  
"Shut up, Mr. Kendrick," he says, and Brian's unsure what sends more of a thrill down his spine-- the sharp danger in his tone or how Mr. Kendrick had sounded coming from Jack's lips after the last few weeks. Brian grits his teeth, head spinning as Jack slinks a hand down Brian's jacket, pulling it apart to reveal more of Brian's chest. He then leans in closer and stares at him. "Be a good boy and I may repay you in kind."  
  
"And if I'm not?" Brian asks, jaw tilting in something of a challenge, Jack quirking an eyebrow at him before digging his blunt nails down Brian's chest, the former Cruiserweight champion arching away from the wall with a gasp as red marks already begin to form over his pecs, down his abs. "Jesus," he mumbles, pressing his head back against the cool concrete wall before staring at Jack through half-lidded eyes. "To be honest, that's not much of a punishment, Jack," he says, shifting his lower body in a way that sends Jack's eyes downwards and he huffs out a breath.  
  
"Of course, I forget that you find pain to be a turn on." He sighs and rolls his eyes, rethinking his strategy as he watches Brian throb inside of his jeans.   
  
Brian barks out a laugh when Jack subconsciously licks his lips and rolls his hips lazily towards him. "You look like you want something here, Jack," he taunts him, rewarded when Jack looks up at him, heat and hunger warring behind his glare. Brian doesn't get another chance to say anything, or do anything, when Jack lunges forward and grips his hair, forcing his face up at an angle, pressing his lips to Brian's in a rough, harsh kind of kiss. Brian moans as Jack bites his lower lip, his eyes fluttering as he only hardens even more, pressed between Jack's unrelenting body and the ungiving wall. "Oh shit," he mumbles into Jack's mouth. "Oh--" His free hand is grabbing at Jack's back, down his hip, up to tangle in his hair, unable to do much but wanting Jack closer, needing to feel him against every inch of Brian's body. "Jack--"  
  
Everything's going hazy, his orgasm pressing at the edges of his awareness, when Jack pulls away with a sharp, popping sound and Brian lifts his free hand, checking to make sure his lip's still in one piece. It is, to his relief, and he struggles to breathe normally, watching Jack's frustrated movements. "What's wrong, Jacky Boy? You've got me where you want me. So why don't you look happy?"  
  
Jack ignores him, smooths his hair out, stares down at his shaking hands, and closes his eyes, suddenly turning and kicking the wall with a rough sound coming from deep in his throat before he turns and pins Brian's free hand to the wall, panting heavily against his jaw. "Bloody hell," he groans into Brian's ear, and Brian blinks against his cheek, waiting for Jack to say something else, to explain himself. "Why do I continue this? Why can't I give you up?"  
  
Brian laughs, a dark, dangerous sound. "I could've told you months ago Drew would never be enough for you. You need someone not afraid to break the rules... to live life to the fullest and follow it wherever it leads... not have a long list of guidelines that are impossible to keep track of, much less follow to a T..."  
  
Jack shakes his head. "It's never been like that..."  
  
"What's it been like, then, Jack?" Brian wonders, honestly curious what had led Jack to choosing Drew over him after over a year-- after injuries-- after loyalty, and long nights on the roads, and dark hotel rooms, and soft conversations lasting all night, and so many shared beds and showers and backseats and...  
  
But words seem to fail the man and he shakes his head, a clueless, unpleasant look on his face as he eases back and stares into Brian's eyes, swallowing hard. Brian starts to look concerned, ignoring the handcuff as he reaches out to him, straining against the steel holding him in place. "Jack..."  
  
Jack grits his teeth and looks away and for a minute, Brian thinks Jack's going to turn and leave him handcuffed like this, but then he sinks to his knees, letting go of Brian's wrist, and presses his face into Brian's hip, curling an arm around his waist. Brian blinks, thrown yet again, and reaches down with his now freed hand, ghosting it through Jack's hair. Jack shudders at his touch, staring up at Brian with an expression like he wants to say something badly, but then his expression shifts and he tangles his fingers in the belt hoops of Brian's jeans, forcing them down over his hips and licking his lips again as Brian's boxers drop with them, revealing him entirely to the man kneeling before him.  
  
"Jack," Brian warns him, still wanting answers, but his voice fails him as Jack's warm mouth engulfs him now, tongue working over and around him, causing his hips to jerk upwards as his lust and hunger return to the forefront after the last few minutes of distraction. "Jack-- oh shit," he mumbles, hitting his head against the wall and staring up at the red lights flickering overhead as his jaw drops, Jack gripping his sides as he works up and down over Brian's erection. His knees feel weak, the only thing holding him upright being Jack's arm around his hips, and he groans, struggling to breathe as his toes curl in his boots. "Jack-- Jack--" he moans out repeatedly, stars bursting behind his eyes as his body tenses up, his muscles coiling so intensely that he thinks he's going to explode until finally Jack's tongue presses just so against the length of him and his climax crashes over him, his back arching up, sending him deeper into Jack's mouth, Jack patient and calm as he swallows every bit of Brian's essence down.  
  
Once done, Brian collapses back against the wall, panting and blinking hard, and Jack stands up slowly, easing Brian's pants back up and smoothing his jacket out. He then presses his forehead to Brian's, watching the after effects of the orgasm on his face, feeling it thrum through his body. He reaches over and carefully unlocks the handcuff, removing it from Brian's wrist entirely before dropping it onto a nearby trunk for one of the WWE workers to find and pack away with every other random thing used in matches over the years. The clatter seems to stir Brian a little and they stare at each other, Brian breathing out Jack's name.  
  
Jack hums curiously as Brian pulls away from the wall, walking up to him on shaky legs. "What are you doing, Kendrick?" he asks quietly, not quite looking at him as Brian stops right in front of him. He shudders and closes his eyes as Kendrick hoists him up onto the trunk, pressing his knee between his legs, putting pressure against his crotch but still giving him enough space.   
  
"Move," he commands him, pressing his face into Jack's neck and biting and sucking at the pale flesh there until Jack groans, giving into his body's needs and doing as Brian had commanded, rocking his hips up, grinding and rutting into Brian, the feel of his slacks against Brian's denim leaving his head spinning after only a few motions.   
  
"I... I'm gonna..." Jack groans, biting his lip as Brian laughs breathlessly against his jaw. "My bloody trousers..."  
  
Brian clucks at him. "What do you want me to do about it, Jack?" Jack groans, still fighting his impending orgasm, and Brian sighs, undoing the button on Jack's pants and slowly pushing them  down his thighs, leaving them pooled on the floor as he takes back his position. "Better?"  
  
Jack shudders and bites down a moan when Brian pulls him to the edge of the trunk, guiding him until he tangles his legs around Brian's midsection, every movement grinding his throbbing flesh against Brian's abs instead of into the rough denim of his jeans. "Br-- B... Brian," he forces out, moaning and rutting desperately against his warm flesh as his fingers tug at Brian's hair. "Oh bloody hell- oh my God-- I... I need..." He grits his teeth in frustration, his body struggling just to reach a proper finish.  
  
Brian shifts, using the hand that's not bracing Jack's back to grip Jack's neck as he guides him closer, kissing him heatedly, overwhelming him quickly with tongue and teeth, while his fingers dig into the curve of Jack's skull, holding him in place as he all but devours Jack's mouth, his hips losing more and more rhythm as his movements stutter and twitch closer to climax.  
  
When Jack finally comes, the force of it rolls through Brian too and he laughs, feeling Jack slump into his arms, both wet and sticky now. Brian stays just long enough to put Jack back on the trunk, wiping Jack clean with a towel he finds nearby before putting his clothes back in some sort of order.  
  
He's walking away when Jack speaks up again. "Brian."  
  
"Yeah?" he asks, turning slowly to face Jack as he slowly composes himself once more, probably to face Drew.  
  
There's a challenge in Jack's eyes, a kind of determination in the quirk of his lips. "Next week."  
  
Brian chuckles. On Halloween, it seems, they will go from trying to kill each other in the ring under Gulak's watchful gaze to tearing each other's clothes off wherever feels most enticing to them when they get that old familiar itch. He nods. "Next week."  
  
Trailing down the hall towards the exit, he trails a finger over the scratch marks along his chest and abs before lifting it to his mouth and sucking lightly, a smirk on his face as he pushes the door open and disappears into the quiet of night.


	4. chapter 4

Brian hurts in ways that he'd never verbalize. Physically, yeah, but the emotional torment he'd gone through during that match with Jack had been... nothing expected. He'd thought he could handle himself, keep it all in check, but it'd been difficult to actually do anything at first, until Jack had slapped him so disrespectfully, breaking through his fog and leading into an exchange that saw Brian eating the worst of it again and again and... yeah, if Tozawa hadn't come out to help when Gulak had approached the ring, Brian's sure things would've ended much differently.  
  
As it is, his ribs are aching with every step and the trainer had not looked thrilled with the reddened patch of skin along his forehead. Tozawa, despite his suspicions, had remained with him as he'd made his way slowly, painfully, to the office to get checked out, and had even accompanied him afterwards to the parking lot, probably wanting to ensure that Gulak and Jack wouldn't try anything else this evening.  
  
It's a relief when he turns into the hotel parking lot and pulls the keys from the ignition, just sitting there for a few minutes, breathing in and out as steadily as he can as each inhale and exhale tugs at his rib cage. "Dammit," he finally mumbles, undoing his seatbelt and hissing as he swivels his hips to get out of the vehicle. He automatically grabs his bags from the back and trudges through the parking lot, into the hotel lobby, and he's just about at the elevator when he sees a familiar shock of red hair and slumped shoulders at the bar off of the hotel lobby, causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
"Look, buddy, I gotta close, so you gotta leave," the bartender says, sounding frustrated.  
  
"Not leaving until I finish my drink," Jack's snobby accent, slurring and pitching at different volumes, always sounds hilarious and odd when he's drunk, so Brian has to fight not to laugh even as he inches his way inside to hear better.  
  
"I'm serious--"  
  
"So am I!" Jack snaps back and Brian watches as the bartender's fingers twitch towards the phone, probably about to call hotel security or the police, maybe both.  
  
"Hey, Jack!" he says, trying to put the proper amount of cheer into his voice. "There ya are, buddy. C'mon, the party's upstairs, what're you doing down here still?" Ignoring the burning pain in his ribs, he throws an arm around Jack's shoulders and guides him off of the stool, the bartender looking relieved as Brian shrugs with a small grin at him as if to say, What can ya do sometimes, huh?  
  
Jack even lets his drink go, confused by Brian's presence, but allows himself to be manhandled out of the bar and towards the elevators, before he stops and pokes Brian hard in the chest, causing his pain to flare up anew. "There is no party," he accuses him. "You don't even have friends, much less someone who would care enough to invite you to something, so wha-- what are you getting at, Kendrick?"  
  
"Well, if you would've rather I let you stay there and have the nice bartender arrest your dumb ass, sure I could've done that," Brian sighs, reaching over to pat Jack's pockets for his keycard to figure out what floor and room he's in. He tenses when his hands brush a little too to the left and Jack groans, arching into Brian's touch. Brian's eyes flicker upwards and he stares at Jack again, before finding the card. Luckily, his room is on the first floor, just down from the swimming pool, and Brian pushes him in that direction.  
  
Once Jack is in his room, leaning drunkenly against his bed, the question that's been rattling around in Brian's head makes itself known. "So where's your new bestie at, Gulak? Has he already moved on from you? But he doesn't mind when you lose, does he?"  
  
Jack blinks up at him, completely out of it from who knows how much booze, and Brian loses interest in needling him. Sighing, he reaches out and places Jack's keycard onto the bedside table next to him before tapping a finger against his lips, looking Jack over. Grimacing, he walks stiffly to the edge of the bed and pushes him to lay before tugging his shoes off, laying them down under the bed as he's seen Jack do time and time again. Jack is watching him when he stands back up, lips pursed petulantly, and finally he asks, "Why? Why a-- are you helping me?"  
  
Brian sighs, shaking his head. "I don't know," he mumbles, checking in the fridge before pulling out a bottle of water. "Drink this. You're going to feel like shit in the morning, it might help." He tilts the bottle left to right in front of Jack's face until he fumbles and grabs it, twisting the lid off and taking a deep swallow, closing his eyes.  
  
Brian steps back, debating what to do next, when Jack's eyes shoot open and he stares up at brian. "Don't leave. Stay... stay with me." His eyes are bloodshot, his voice is hoarse, but he looks desperate, pleading, as Brian stares down at him.  
  
"Why would you want that, Jack? You and Drew have made it pretty clear you both find me washed up and useless, so--" He turns but Jack reaches out, tangles his fingers in Brian's jacket and pulls him back towards him.  
  
"It wasn't my idea," he says, strangely sincere and earnest while half off his ass drunk. "It was all Drew-- you hit me first, so I... I went with it." His eyes are dark, glazed over, and Brian isn't sure what to think about this. "You didn't do anything for a week and I had him in my ear whispering all of these things about you. I almost started to believe it, but then I saw you again, and I didn't... I didn't really care. He thinks you weren't trying hard enough after your injuries. But it makes no sense," he whispers, as if speaking to himself. "You returned from your face injury and beat Itami... You returned from your leg injury and destroyed that unknown within seconds. I'm not sure what he wants... what he expects..."  
  
"I have no clue either," Brian says, cupping Jack's face and examining his eyes. "Someday, though, he's gonna turn on you like he's done everyone else that were supposedly important to him. You know this, right? You have to know this." His blunt nails dig into Jack's cheeks and he nods, staring up at Brian. "I won't be there to help you."  
  
"I don't believe that," Jack says slowly. "You... you'll do something."  
  
Brian rolls his eyes, lets him go. "So it's fine if you let me get my ass kicked, but when the roles are reversed, I'm supposed to step up for you? That's not fair, Jack. You're being ridiculous right now." He moves once more towards the door but Jack grabs him, holds onto him tightly. "Jack--"  
  
"Brian, please--" The alcohol is heavy on his breath and Brian cringes as he breathes it in, turning back to Jack. "Please--" His kiss is sloppy, and all Brian can think is this is a bad, bad, bad idea, but Jack's touch is like fire against his skin, and his ribs are throbbing from all of this movement so when he finds himself pushed down onto the bed, Jack suddenly straddling him, he allows it, nostrils flaring through the pain.  
  
"Jack," he groans, gripping Jack's hips, running his hands up his back as he stares down at Brian. "Well, you just gonna stare?" he asks challengingly, and then bites down a muffled hiss as Jack presses just a little too hard on his body, his mind overwhelmed by the sensations of Jack's weight against him, the agony that is his sternum right now.  
  
Jack rolls his hips, his gaze sharp and fixed, and Brian groans, a flash of pain crossing his face, and Jack pauses, frowning. "What is it?" he asks, slurring a bit as he brushes Brian's jacket away and blinks, seeing bruises forming along his ribcage-- from the various strikes he'd landed, and the turnbuckle, and-- "Oh, Brian," he mumbles, realizing why Brian isn't as responsive as he normally would be to Jack's attentions.  
  
"It's nothing," he groans, looking away as Jack presses feather-like touches against the marks. "Just... continue doing what you were doing." But Jack is still touching him gently, exploring his injuries, and Brian closes his eyes as his thumb lightly rubs over his forehead, losing some control over his words. "I thought you were trying to re-break my face," he admits lowly, Jack's fingers trailing down over his eye, stroking over the spot that was fractured, swollen, and bruised almost a year ago.  
  
"This face?" he asks quietly, stroking Brian's cheek. "No, I rather like it. I'd rather not do that." He pauses however, seeing the uncertainty in Brian's eyes, and admits, "I did get rather caught up in the moment, however, where I would've done anything to win, I suppose."  
  
"If not for Tozawa distracting Gulak, you probably would've," Brian mutters, rewarding his honesty with more of the same.  
  
"Ah, yes, Tozawa," Jack huffs, his face twisting into a drunken fascimile of a scowl. "Your new best friend."  
  
"A convenient ally," Brian corrects him, allowing his hands to return to Jack's hips. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Hm," Jack acknowledges the comment before pressing back into Brian's touch, biting his lip. "What are you doing, Brian?"  
  
"Getting things back on track," he says with a smirk, his fingers shifting, gripping Jack's thighs. "What do you want me to do, Jack?"  
  
Jack's lips part, moaning desperately as Brian presses him close, watching his reaction with smug pleasure. "I-- I want you to..." He groans, hips rocking wildly as his arousal grows, his heart racing. "I... ah," he hisses when cool air hits his flesh, Brian making quick work of his slacks. Brian's fingers are warm, steady, filling him, and he digs his knees into Brian's sides as he gasps and moans, body twitching and flushing as Brian brushes deeper inside of him, spreading his fingers as Jack almost orgasms just from the stinging pressure of the stretch alone. "Brian-- oh bloody hell--"  
  
Brian tugs him down then, kissing him hard, and Jack moans and keens into his mouth, feeling dizzy and desperate as Brian touches him teasingly, taking his time as he strokes deeper and deeper, Jack's verbal reactions fading into wide eyed, gaping awe when Brian's fingertips graze just right, Jack's entire body tightening up and then letting loose in one overwhelming orgasm that leaves him panting and whimpering. Brian laughs softly, running his fingers through Jack's unruly hair as he buries his face into Brian's shoulder, trembling so hard that it rocks through Brian, leaves him shaking too. "Hey," he says softly once Jack relaxes, his body slowly calming.  
  
Jack is still somewhere between drunken numbness and orgasmic bliss so when he slowly eases down Brian's body, pressing kisses here and there, Brian forces himself to speak up. "Jack, you don't have to--"  
  
"I want to," Jack mumbles, kissing the still darkening bruises along his ribcage. "I need to." Brian shudders as Jack's mouth trails lower, his tongue tracing Brian's abs, all fight leaving him as he watches Jack explore lower, an uncoordinated hand fumbling with his jeans. Brian reaches down and helps him unbutton, then unzip the tight denim and push it down his hips, Jack using his feet to force them down the rest of the way before he settles between Brian's thighs, looking up at him with a flushed kind of intensity in his eyes.  
  
Brian groans despite himself and reaches down, brushing his thumb over Jack's lips. "Go for it, then," he says, voice strained and rough, his head falling back as Jack engulfs him in one move, warm and slick and so perfect around him that Brian can barely breathe, all sound punched out of him in one sharp exhale. Jack moves, and licks, and sucks, and Brian is fighting not to climax already, his hands fisting the sheets as he struggles not to grab Jack's head and force him to move faster, aware that this is what he deserves for teasing him similiarily earlier."Jack," he moans through the rushing in his ears. "Oh shit-- Jack-- I'm gonna--" he tries to warn him, feeling the heat and pressure shift and intensify until he feels like he's burning from the core out, coming so hard and so fast that there's no time to say or do anything else, Jack holding onto his hip and swallowing patiently until Brian slumps, boneless and breathless against the pillows, face buried in his forearm.  
  
"Hmm," Jack murmurs, crawling up Brian's body and curling in next to him, dropping an arm around his midsection and squeezing lightly.  
  
Brian automatically wraps an arm around him and starts to play with his hair, but does so slowly, with some regret. "I gotta go, Jack. I can't stay here, you know this--" But Jack holds onto him tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Jack--"  
  
"I'm drunk," he says. "And we're both sexed out right now, so you stay where you're at. Drew won't know the difference, I only see him just before 205 Live, he barely shows his face otherwise."  
  
This is news to Brian and he closes his eyes, shaking his head. Drew was always very hands on when it was the three of them, especially when it came to Jack, but apparently that's changed somewhere along the way. Maybe his way of testing our loyalties, Brian thinks, pressing his lips to Jack's forehead. Now that it's just the two of them, he doesn't care as much. "Fine, I'll stay a little while longer." Not that it would've mattered, Jack is already fast asleep, plastered against Brian's side, and he watches him sleep for a few minutes.  
  
There's no real way for this to end well, but he's not the kind to cut and run. So against his better judgment, he stays, at least for awhile longer.


	5. chapter 5

Tozawa is angry. Brian takes the time to show him the footage again, watching his face as he watches Brian get pushed into him by mistake, cost them the match. "I wouldn't do that," he insists. "Not right now. Maybe before, but things have changed." He taps his fingers anxiously on the table between them, eyes wide and imploring. Why exactly he's so desperate for Tozawa to understand, he's not sure, but it's there, and he's not one to flinch away from his feelings so he keeps trying. "I've changed."  
  
Tozawa looks up at him and he thinks he's getting it-- he's still angry, but his eyes soften and he nods, a tense, jerking motion of his neck, but still. It's acceptance. Brian thinks maybe there's some hope. An awkward silence fills the space between them until Tozawa gets to his feet.  "I need... time to think," he struggles to say,. "I'll see you next week."  
  
"Alright," Brian mumbles, not really liking it, but getting it. He'd had two weeks to think too-- took the opportunity of the European tour for some time off, had gone and sat in the warm Hawaii beaches, digging his toes in the sand, and staring out at the licking waves of the ocean while weighing everything. The tattered remains of his relationship with Jack, such as it is, how much easier Jack and Gulak seem to get along. For now, anyway. He exhales hard, runs his hands over his face, and slowly gets up, limping out of the arena.  
  
Jack had really worked over his leg, targeting the recently injured limb, and Brian would absolutely hate him for it if it's not a trick he'd taught him himself a long time ago. Win at any cost. "Shit," he mumbles, his ankle sending stabbing pains up his calf into his knee every time he steps just a little too solidly down upon it. By the time he drives back to the hotel, and gets up to his room, he's exhausted, a little breathless, and absolutely disgusted with the way his heart skips a beat upon seeing Jack leaning outside of his door, holding his bag at his side. He pointedly ignores him as he slides the keycard in and opens the door as soon as it flashes green, trying to slip in and slam it shut on Jack-- just for his overly polished shoe to block the attempt. "Jack," he snaps, but Jack has already pushed his way inside, properly shutting the door behind him and eyeing Brian with cool disdain.  
  
"You look utterly pathetic," he says, reaching out for Brian and stopping when Brian slaps his hand away, in no mood for taunts or games. "Truth hurts?" he smirks, easing in closer and watching as Brian's face darkens. "We beat you and your little partner."  
  
"Then why are you here, Jack?" Brian asks, staring at him. "Way you jumped in Gulak's arms, I thought for sure he'd be... filling my position by now."  
  
Jack's lip curls at the crude way of putting it, but doesn't move away. "Are you jealous, Mr. Kendrick?"  
  
"Absolutely not," he sighs, turning away and dropping his bag, leaning over to pull some clothes out to get ready for bed in. "Just get out of here, Jack. I know what I started between us, but it's not happening tonight. I--" His words die in his throat as Jack presses up against him, warm and solid and... Brian closes his eyes, breathing roughly. "Jack," he warns.  
  
"You go to Hawaii by your lonesome, I hear next to nothing from you for the better part of two weeks, I have all of these pests in my twitter mentions talking about your former tag partners, and you're annoyed that I'm getting closer to Mr. Gulak?" Jack's laugh is dark, edged in anger and jealousy and other emotions Brian can't quite pinpoint, his face unreadable when he turns around to look at him. "You see, Mr. Kendrick, Mr. Gulak and I do get along quite well, yes... but he's not interested in me like that, and I feel the same towards him. He's a fine tag partner, but he's not as... experimental in other avenues as I like."  
  
"Safe and sound, feet on the ground," Brian intones, watching him with a frown.  
  
"Exactly," Jack murmurs, pressing his hands to Brian's chest and pushing him back onto the bed, Brian biting back a gasp of pain as his ankle twinges at the sudden movement. "And where, Mr. Kendrick, is the fun in that?"  
  
Brian drops his head back against the sheets and stares up at the ceiling. "Truthfully, you're not going to get much more from me tonight. If you haven't noticed, some asshole British guy tried to twist my ankle clean off not even a couple of hours ago, so I can't really stand that well right now. Kinda kills the entire mood, if you get what I mean."  
  
Jack shrugs, seemingly unconcerned by it. "It's unimportant, what I was thinking about involved you just laying there and taking it, as it were, anyway." Brian does not look thrilled at this when he glowers up at Jack, and his former tag partner smirks even larger, his eyes glinting dirtier than before. Jack sighs and pulls away from Brian, digging around in his bags for something, before returning to Brian's side. He's methodical, almost clinical as he pulls Brian's pants off, unzipping his jacket next. He hums, staring down at the fresh marks along Brian's tanned skin, and shakes his head, clucking his tongue. "Hawaii," he mumbles to himself, crawling up the bed to hover over Brian, still fully dressed.  
  
When Brian instinctively reaches for his clothes, wanting to unzip and unbutton, reveal every inch of his pale flesh to his tongue and fingertips, his hands are slapped away and Brian glares up at him as Jack shakes his head. "No, not this time," he says, hands cool, touch intense as he brushes his fingers up and down Brian's trembling thighs. Brian groans, dropping his head back as Jack kisses along his throat, down his collarbone.  
  
"Jack-- Jack," he mumbles, body starting to twitch and react to the familiar sensations-- when something wet and thick presses between his legs and he freezes. "Ja--" His protests fade away as the thing is brushed against him, teasing him just enough that he can feel it properly, and he realizes-- it's a vibrator, slicked carefully with lube, and-- "Jack--" he's just managed to choke out when the tip of the thing is pushed inside of him and he gasps and struggles against the sudden stretch and burn, digging his nails into Jack's wrist. "What-- Jack!" More, more, filling him until his head spins, and Jack is kissing him now, muffling his cries and pleas, the pain easing into a heady mix with intense pleasure and-- Brian can't understand, but he suddenly wants more, to feel all of it pressing against his walls, stretching him in a way he hasn't been stretched in years. "Please," he moans, breaking the kiss and trying to position the vibrator faster by tugging on Jack's arm, interrupting him from painstakingly pushing it in inch by inch. "Jack, please--"  
  
"So desperate for it," he laughs, shaking his head. "And you claimed you wouldn't be up for much." It comes suddenly, a loud click from the foot of the bed, and Brian muffles out a scream as the vibrator thrums deep inside of him, his thighs trembling and twitching as he gasps, tangling his fingers in his own hair and tugging as the pressure and overwhelming sensation shifts and grows when Jack thrusts the vibrator out a few inches, and then back in. "The interesting thing about this particular model of vibrator, Mr. Kendrick," he says, "is it has multiple speeds. I have been waiting so patiently for an opportunity to try it out on you."  
  
Brian can barely think straight, much less hear what Jack's saying, but he catches that, tries to question it, when there's another click and the intensity rolling deep inside of him grows, Brian arching up into it as all memory of his injured leg fades away, leaving him with nothing but the desperation to chase that sensation. Jack continues easing it out and in, the lube only muffling the burn so much, until a few more inches are breached and Brian fades back into a babbling cry, his body tensing as the vibrations rock against every nerve ending along the way, Jack immediately recognizing the signs. He presses even more on the vibrator, watching as Brian shivers and rocks up, trying so hard-- needing his orgasm like yesterday, and...  
  
Jack pulls the vibrator out in one sharp movement, Brian freezing at the sudden loss of sensation as he gapes at Jack, the betrayal in his eyes so similar to that night that Drew turned on him. It makes it hard for Jack to focus, to continue his plan, but he does so anyway, sinking down and slowly licking along Brian's fading erection. Brian twitches, but it's not enough, he's still angry and hurt, and there's no room for arousal like that. But Jack keeps working him over, soon enveloping Brian between his lips, but Brian still doesn't react. Jack takes his time anyway, patiently licking the drying precome from his skin, and nosing at his pelvis, until Brian's breath is hitching every few seconds, his body overwhelming everything else, and...  
  
Brian makes a sharp, garbled noise as Jack thrusts the vibrator back inside of him with the same kind of force that he'd pulled it out with, but Jack doesn't look, simply turns it up to the highest possible speed, and thrusts it in and out of Brian, holding him down as he greedily licks down every drop of precome that drips from his once more hardened flesh. Brian's moans are sounding a lot like his name and Jack swallows eagerly, realizing that he's missed this-- Brian's voice, wrecked and gravelly in a way that goes straight to Jack's core, how he tastes, the way his thighs quiver whenever Jack fucks him. Not that he'd admit such things aloud, but--  
  
Jack blinks, feeling a sharp sense of deja vu, a different hotel room, softly spoken words cutting through a haze, but Brian cries out then, a fresh wave coating his tongue, and Jack shakes it off, continuing to swallow Brian down until he arches up again, crying out for release, and finally achieving it as Jack gives up on the vibrator, gripping Brian's hips while flicking his tongue over every inch of Brian that he can touch, Brian continuing to bridge up until he comes so hard that Jack can feel it thrumming deep within his own bones, patiently licking Brian clean until he can lay him down, feeling sated and calm. For now.  
  
"You bought that vibrator for me," Brian slurs out, returning to the point that had stuck with him the most from earlier, and Jack sighs, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because," he mumbles. "I wanted to see what you looked like, getting stretched open and absolutely vulnerable to my wishes."  
  
Brian lays there for a few minutes and then shrugs. "Not the weirdest thing I've heard this week," he decides, blinking sleepily up at Jack. "Gonna have to step your game up in the future though."  
  
Jack rolls his eyes, barely responding to this as he wipes the device off and returns it to his things. "I didn't hear you complaining," he turns to say, just to fall quiet, peering at Brian as he sleeps on. Sighing, he walks back to the bed, grips Brian under the arms and eases him under the sheets, watching as he curls up, hugging one of the pillows. Digs around in Brian's things until he finds some painkillers and shakes out a couple of them, placing a bottle of water nearby. He stares down at him, feeling like he's forgetting something pivotal, but shakes his head. "You know that I will, Mr. Kendrick."  
  
Pausing only long enough to brush his fingers once more through Brian's hair, easing it off of his forehead, he turns sharply on his heel and leaves, catching the door so it clicks quietly behind him.


	6. chapter 6

Jack isn't surprised. Well, a little, he supposes. But not entirely. Brian Kendrick lounging by his door isn't exactly unwelcome, but still, it leaves a nasty taste in his mouth, his nose crinkling as though he'd just smelled something foul. "Whatever are you doing here, Kendrick? Tozawa refused your advances?"  
  
Brian rolls his eyes, follows him inside. "There were no advances," he says, stretching out in the chair next to the desk by Jack's bed. "He and I are working on being a proper tag team, I guess, but that's as far as it goes. I only allow myself to risk everything on one partnership a year."  
  
Jack sneers, pulling out some plaid to sleep in. He finds himself chilled for some reason tonight. "And where, exactly, did that get you?"  
  
Brian's gaze is steady when he looks up, eyes so dark blue that it almost takes Jack's breath away. "You know where it got me, Jacky boy."  
  
Jack scoffs, toeing his shoes off and slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket, peeling it off of his shoulders. "Yes, well, I am getting ready for bed right now, so I suppose you should take your leave."  
  
"Nah," Brian drawls, easing down even further, getting comfortable, damn him. "I like the view."  
  
Jack freezes, then rolls his eyes, forcing himself to continue.  Folds the jacket, places it on the bed, then follows it with his shirt, his slacks. Hesitates for only a second before pulling his boxer briefs down, ignoring Brian's hungry eyes on his pale flesh, stuffing everything into his bag and standing up straight, changing into the fresh clothes as quickly as he can. He continues to ignore Brian, pulling the covers back and crawling into bed, turning the light off and punching his pillow out of frustration before sinking down into it, sighing. Hotel beds are never that comfortable, but he's so tired and aggravated that this one feels almost acceptable.  
  
His eyes have been closed for a few moments when he hears shuffling, Brian making a soft, sighing noise before getting to his feet. He thinks, hopes, that the man is leaving, walking out the door to go find Tozawa and try again, probably get rejected again... but no, his hand rests heavy on Jack's stomach, stroking him through the bedding, and Jack gasps, sitting up. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"  
  
"We have an arrangement," Brian reminds him, eyes twinkling, cheeks curving upwards with the force of his smug grin. "Unless you've forgotten. My team won a match tonight and I wanna celebrate."  
  
"You took a week off when you went to Hawaii, so where was our arrangement then?" he snaps, trying to roll over, get away from Brian's warm fingers. This fails, Brian's hand slipping further down and grasping Jack, squeezing and twisting in just the way Jack likes the most. "Oh bloody--" he gasps, all of the blood in his body seemingly rushing downwards so suddenly that he feels dizzy.   
  
Brian laughs lowly, then releases him and Jack moans, hating himself for feeling the loss of his touch so keenly, when the bed shifts and he blinks, feeling his legs being eased apart. "Wha-- what are you--" His words die away as Brian crawls up from the bottom of the bed, under the sheets, settling between his legs. Jack can't see him, but he can feel as Brian eases his pajama pants down, low on his hips, then down his thighs. "Oh-- oh my-- BRIAN!" he barks out, hips arching up as lips trace his half-hard erection, leaving him shuddering and groaning when Brian eases back and blows against his skin, his erection throbbing even harder at the sensation. There's no more arguing against it or fighting with Brian over Tozawa, there's just the warm, slick pressure of Brian's mouth easing up and down around him, making him dig his hands into the sheets as he fights the climax creeping up on his vision, wanting-- needing-- this to last for just a little longer.   
  
"Please-- please--" he begs, trying so hard to keep himself under control, but Brian swirls his tongue around him, pressing it over the full length of him, before swallowing him down entirely. This does it, sends Jack over entirely, Brian obligingly swallowing as much of it down as he can, before pulling away. He waits until he's back on top of the covers, re-adjusting the sheets around Jack, before he licks off the liquid that still clings to his beard, smirking as Jack moans,  needy and hungry for more. "Tell me again," he says as Brian glances down at him and slowly eases his pants off.  
  
"Tell you what?" Brian asks, kicking away his boots and listening as they strike furniture and the wall with some satisfaction.  
  
"A--" He shudders as Brian hovers over him, warm and desperate for it too in his own way. "About you and Tozawa."  
  
Brian sighs and leans in, whispering directly into Jack's ear. "He's only there to make you jealous, Jack."  
  
"Mission accomplished," Jack whispers back and that's all he needs to say as Brian sinks down, thrusting shallow and slow at first, tangling their fingers together, before finding a good rhythm, a decent depth, and starts to move with enthusiasm as Jack's hardness presses into his thigh with each roll of his hips. He groans and grits his teeth, meeting Brian thrust for thrust, moaning wildly into Brian's mouth as he kisses him sloppily, the two of them sweating and so so close already.  
  
"Oh shit," Brian mumbles, his brow furrowed, and for a wild moment, Jack thinks he can see the scars from Itami breaking his face less than a year ago, but then he blinks and Brian's face is smooth, intense but still beautiful. "Jack--" he warns, voice shattered, and Jack shifts his position, just enough that when Brian sinks in once more, it's at a different angle and they both crash down into the bittersweet pressure and warmth of their orgasms as Jack covers them from chest to thigh, and Brian rolls his hips until he stops pulsing so deep inside of Jack that he's not sure if he'll ever find his way out. Which, really, wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but questions about their being conjoined there  might be awkward. He finally eases out and brushes his fingers through Jack's hair before leaning in to kiss him, not too surprised to find he's already fast asleep.  
  
He pieces together stamina enough to walk around, collecting his clothes and getting dressed. Leaning in, he kisses Jack slowly. "Good night, Jack. See you next week. Unless you wanna cancel that too..."  
  
He sighs, drops his leather jacket over his shoulder, and makes his way out into the hallway, quietly shutting the door behind him before turning the corner to find his room and an unfortunately empty bed.


	7. chapter 7

Jack smirks. Cumberground had been a good word to use for their earlier interview, yes. Very good. He's proud of himself for pulling out that old familiar favorite word, and against The Brian Kendrick no less! He's wandering around the arena for wont of something to do since Drew Gulak is off reconnecting with Ariya Daivari, when he hears something-- a series of half-hearted punches striking a soft topic. When he peeks around the corner to look, he sneers-- Brian is being trained by Akira Tozawa, apparently, throwing weak jabs at the padding covering his hand. Jack scoffs, watching on as Brian's interest quickly wans and he starts slapping Akira's hand as if playing some stupid child's clapping game, Akira responding by taking a swing at him. Brian dodges the first but Akira hits him square across the face the second time and Jack's brows furrow as he watches Brian rub close to his eye, jaw working.  
  
Something in Brian snaps at this and he grabs Akira's hand, brutally punching over and over and over again, Akira looking impressed at the pure anger reawakened in him. Brian still looks angry and frustrated when he stops and walks off, Akira grinning widely as he slips the gloves off and shakes his stinging hands, but Jack can't help noticing Brian doesn't look thrilled at all. So he follows him, through the halls of the arena, all the way outside. There's a basketball court next to the building, and he's not that surprised to watch Brian slip inside, the gate creaking behind him. Jack moves quickly, following him in, and stands behind some stands for people to sit in that divide the courts from the rest of the park, watching Brian as he paces around, finally scooping a ball up and angrily throwing it towards the net.   
  
He doesn't sink many, still breathing heavily, an angry flush on his face, and Jack is surprised by the concern he feels. Not for Drew, who will be wrestling Brian next week, or even for himself... no, there's something about Brian's anger that gnaws at Jack, makes him think it's something more than just Akira pushing him or even the insults he and Drew have been throwing Brian's way the last couple of weeks. Just then Brian lets out a shuddering breath and Jack realizes. The flush staining his cheeks and inching down towards his chest isn't just from anger. Probably a fair share of it, but the rest... the rest is from the fight to not break down crying.  
  
When Brian finally tosses the ball aside, he walks over to the bleachers that Jack is behind and sinks down on the lowest row, burying his face in his hands. "You don't have to stay back there spying on me like some kind of creep," he finally says, pausing only a moment before continuing on. "Jack."  
  
Jack clunks his head against the back of the stand and thinks he hears Brian chuckle wearily before finally stepping out of the shadows of the bleachers and walking up to Brian. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
Brian shrugs. "I saw you sneak in earlier," he confesses, shrugging. "So. Cumberground, huh?" He turns to look at Jack and his eyes are such a deep blue, and so very exhausted that it's hard for Jack to resist the urge to reach out and touch him, sooth some of the tension out of his face. "Never been called that one before, and I've been called a lot of different things over my lifetime."  
  
"I figured you would appreciate someone mixing it up for once," Jack snarks and Brian smirks a little, looking down at his fingers. The silence begins to grate at Jack so he sits down next to Brian and releases a sharp breath at the familiar comfort of Brian's warmth against his side. "So. How was your Thanksgiving, Mr. Kendrick?"  
  
Brian blinks, glancing over at him. "My Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kendrick. That obnoxious holiday where people eat too much food and give thanks for something that they were whining about a few hours earlier." Brian still doesn't say anything, and Jack rolls his eyes. "I suppose you had a grand time celebrating it with Tozawa then."  
  
"No," Brian says, his voice low. "Tozawa was invited over to Apollo Crews' house, and even though he extended an invite to me, I didn't want to intrude, so I spent my day alone."  
  
Jack is stopped short at this, turning to look incredulously at Brian. Even he, British bastard that he is, had been invited over by Drew and Ariya, and they'd had a decent enough time mocking sports while eating turkey and side dishes and pies and... He suddenly feels overwhelmed by an almost unfathomable amount of guilt as he searches Brian's face. No wonder he's so angry and... sad... "Oh, Brian," he finally whispers, and reaches over.  
  
"Jack," Brians snaps, gripping his hand and squeezing his fingers dangerously. "Don't bother. Ok?"  
  
But Jack wiggles his hand free and rests his palm flat against Brian's pants, grinding down steadily until Brian drops his head back and groans. "Come on, Mr. Kendrick," he teases him. "Surely you can't find a reason to complain when I'm the one doing all of the work? Hmm?"  
  
Brian hisses, his eyes squeezed shut as Jack continues to work him over through his pants, his hips arching into Jack's touch as he begins to harden, biting his lip to muffle some of the louder moans that he can feel building up. "Oh my God," he finally grits out, panting between every other word. "Someone's gonna catch us--"  
  
"Let them," Jack says, feeling foolish and eager, not caring about anything else but the feeling of Brian throbbing against his hand, the sounds that he fails at swallowing down. He shifts his hand, then slips it into Brian's pants, under the hem of his boxer briefs. Brian gasps hard, lifting his hand and biting down onto his sleeve, a moan that almost sounds closer to a cry muffled into the leather.  Jack marvels for a moment at the teeth marks that are left behind in the durable materal when Brian lets go, still moaning and panting like he's run a couple of marathons back to back. Jack's eyes darken with hunger, his skin hot and flushed, and he moves then, pulling his hand free and looking over at Brian. "Brian," he says, and shivers as lust-filled blue eyes lock on him hungrily "I need you."  
  
Brian moans again and faces Jack, fingers brushing against his mustache. "Jack," he whispers, his voice already wrecked. "Jack--"  
  
Jack doesn't even bother to wait, just grips Brian by the hips and shifts him until he's sitting facing Jack, feet planted onto the ground on either side of the bench, which makes for quite the picture with his still throbbing erection drawing Jack's attention every time he looks at him. He grinds his hand down upon it once more, listening to Brian's cut off cry, his hips stuttering as he arches up again, but then Jack hooks a finger into his pants and draws them down, watching as Brian moans and shivers, quietly begging under his breath for more, for Jack to touch him.   
  
Which he does, as soon as Brian's pants are gone, and his jacket is pushed open, Jack easing in and kissing Brian's abs, up towards his chest, the material of his slacks adding enough friction against Brian's erection that he cries out anew, gasping for oxygen more and more the longer Jack toys with him. Jack hums, enjoying the taste of Brian's skin, closing his eyes as he savors the moment. Finally pulling away, he toes his shoes off and works his slacks off, settling between Brian's legs. He cups Brian's face and stares deep into his desperate eyes, exhaling softly. "This is going to be different," he warns him, Brian barely able to respond with a soft moan before Jack circles him with a finger, pressing inside almost experimentally.  
  
Brian moans, rolling his eyes skyward. "Jack, please," he says, watching as Jack makes a face and adds a second finger, stretching him out as quickly and as roughly as he can, knowing that he's doing it right when Brian's legs wrap around Jack's hips, changing the angle and gasping hungrily. "Ah yeah, oh shit-- yep," Brian gasps, his entire body rippling with the affects of Jack's fingers moving brutally and efficiently within him, hitting the mark every time and causing stars to dot his vision as he approaches climax. "Jack!" he warns and Jack heeds this, quickly pulling out and sprawling out over him, staring down at him. Brian waits for a few moments before shaking his head against the unforgiving wood of the bench under him. "Don't stop now, Jacky boy, finish what you started. Make me feel it," he demands.  
  
Jack bares his teeth and does so, slamming into Brian with such force that he knocks the wind out of his own lungs, both of them freezing and holding onto each other as their bodies adjust to this sudden, aggressive coupling. "Bloody hell," he mumbles, dropping his head down against Brian's heaving chest.  
  
Brian moans gutturally once he's able to make any sort of vocal contribution again, fingers trembling as he grips Jack by the hair and forces his head back to look him in the eye. "Fucking move, Jack," he demands, head dropping back as Jack grips his hips hard enough to bruise and follows his commands, moving so quickly that Brian can barely keep track of where he ends and Jack begins, his eyes fluttering with each thrust in and out. "Oh God, oh--" Sweat is dripping down Jack's body, pooling where their bodies meet, and Brian hisses,  never experiencing anything quite like this, so hard that he can feel himself throbbing in time with his racing heartbeat. "Ja--" His voice dies when Jack touches him, cupping his erection in his hand and starting to twist his fingers around, jerking him off in time with his thrusts, and Brian feels it then, the telltale heat spreading through his tense muscles, unraveling him bit by bit. "JACK!" he cries out, losing all control over himself as his climax rocks through him so rough and so fast that he's shocked by it as well.  
  
He's not sure when Jack orgasms, just blinks slowly back to awareness to find him sprawled out over his chest, breathing roughly and shuddering through the lingering twitching of his softening erection deep inside of Brian, before lightly pulling out. He stays there, however, his forehead pressed against Brian's chest, as they regroup slowly, and Brian reaches up, soothingly running his fingers through Jack's hair.  
  
When Jack's breathing is a little closer to normal, he pulls away from Brian and collects his clothes, covering up the body that Brian finds himself desiring more and more after little rendezvous like this. It looks like Jack's about to leave with nothing else said between them when he turns to look at Brian. "Brian."  
  
"Yes?" Brian asks, looking up from where he's still stretched out, clearly in no hurry to reclaim his pants or much of anything else. "What's up?"  
  
Jack worries his bottom lip before facing Brian once more, that old familiar heat staining his skin a soft red as he looks Brian over. "If Tozawa... or anyone else... invites you over for Christmas," he says slowly. "You should take them up on that offer. No one should be alone over the holidays, Mr. Kendrick."  
  
They stare at each other, both clearly remembering last Christmas-- ERs, and Brian's shattered face, leaving him stuck on the sidelines, watching as 205 Live spun on without him. All very awful but not so terrible because they were together. He swallows thickly and finally sits up, grabbing his pants. "Yeah, sure, Jack. I guess if Gulak and Daivari invite you over for Christmas, you may also spend it with Itami. Be sure to tell him hello from me," he says dryly.  
  
Jack's hand clenches into a fist as he dwells on that possibility, shaking his head to himself. Marching back over to Brian, he cups his jaw with both hands, almost tender, and stares him in the eye. "I will see you next week," he says, devouring Brian's mouth in a possessive kiss that's just a little bit too short for both of them before pulling away and walking out of the basketball court.  
  
Brian watches him go before getting to his feet and finishing re-dressing. This time, when he snags one of the basketballs and spins towards the hoop, tossing it, he watches with some satisfaction as it goes in with a beautiful whooshing sound.


	8. chapter 8

Trigger warning: Some non-con stuff.

There are always signs when things are changing for Drew Gulak. Jack spends a fair amount of time with him, and he sees it. Had noticed it just before Drew had betrayed Brian, sees it now. Tweets made about his match against Brian, even an odd compliment about the podcast Brian guested on-- even things Drew says as they walk up the ramp side by side after his and Brian's match ends in a no contest, a wild kind of frenzy in his eyes after knocking Brian out in the Gu-Lock. It leaves him fretful, almost worried, and he's not sure why, what exactly there is to be worried about.

No mercy. Weak. Cumberground. Lost his edge.. All of this and more keeps circling around in Jack's head as he wanders backstage, looking for Drew. Looking for Ariya. Looking for someone. But there's no one around, it's quiet, subdued. As if something is in the air, things coming to a head in a disastrous way. It does nothing to ease Jack's nerves as he walks just a little faster, peering into locker rooms, storage rooms, even the janitor's closet, and not seeing a thing... The further he goes without seeing Drew or Brian, the more fear grips him, until something makes him stop short-- he thinks he hears something coming from a room he'd only just noticed, turning and heading down the hallway, resting a hand on the door.

There's a loud thud within and he knows, he feels something is desperately wrong, and he grips the door knob, biting his lower lip when it doesn't give. "Drew," he breathes, knowing. "No, no--" He squares his shoulders and slams into the door, feeling it give just a little. Ramming it again, he feels it give just a little, and a third try makes it bend in some more. Stepping back to pick up speed, he spots the weakness in it and plants the heel of his dress shoe as hard as he can into it, watching it splinter entirely. He gasps in the doorway, struggling to catch his breath, but there's no time for that-- Drew is on the ground, straddling a motionless Brian, and Jack pales, his worst fears coming true before his very eyes. "Drew," he chokes out.

This is no longer dominance in wrestling, no, this has become something uglier, darker, something Jack never ever wanted-- not for himself, not for Brian. Drew doesn't even seem to notice him, Jack quickly making up his mind and lunging forward, landing a solid boot to Drew's jaw and sending him falling limp to the side, where Jack grabs him and hoists him off of Brian entirely, slamming him against the broken door and glaring into his glazed eyes. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he snaps, right in Drew's face. "This was never part of the deal between us! We wanted to destroy his career, not this!"

Drew laughs at him. "So you get to fuck him, but I don't?" Jack pales and Drew presses closer so they're almost nose to nose. "You're a very talkative drunk, surprisingly enough."

Jack is furious with himself, with Drew, with everything, but he decides to let that fact go for now, the fact that Brian is still behind him means this has to be handled quickly, so Jack hits below the belt. "Ariya returns from the better part of a year working through a neck injury and this is how you repay him?" he wonders, watching with some smug satisfaction as Drew's face falls, the frenzy fading from his eyes. "Perhaps Brian has lost his edge," he continues. "But you have lost your mind." With no warning, he shifts the door enough on its hinges to toss Drew out and then stands there, pressing his hands against the warped wood of the door, breathing in and out heavily, before turning around.

Brian has crawled under a bench, curled up and shivering, and Jack's heart aches as he watches him, remembering the weeks prior-- sex angry and hungry, desperate and sweet between them, running a variety of emotions and excuses as they kept finding reasons to come together, fall apart in each other's arms. He's not sure if, after this, Brian will ever want to be touched by anyone again, and he doesn't blame him, but he needs to get Brian help, make sure he's ok, so he kneels down by the bench and carefully, gently, rests his hand on Brian's shoulder. Although Brian tenses up at his touch, he doesn't bolt, just shudders and sobs weakly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kendrick," Jack says softly, "but I need to roll you over so I can look at you." 

He gets him onto his back and swallows-- There are bruises scattered along his torso, his mouth bloodied, his throat swollen. It's clear Drew had locked him into the Gu-Lock again, before shifting position to... well.. Jack refuses to picture it again, resting his hands on Brian's wrists. "Mr. Kendrick," he whispers.

"You stopped him," he says weakly, staring up at the ceiling with dark, dark blue eyes.

"Of-- of course I did," Jack breathes, unsure what Brian might've expected-- him to leave? To, God forbid, join in?

But then Brian's eyes lock on his, emotions and tears pouring out of them, and Jack feels like he's been punched in the sternum. "Thank you."

Jack ducks his head over Brian for a few quiet moments before planting his hand on the bench and getting to his feet, leaning down. "Mr. Kendrick, let's get you to the trainer--"

"No," he says, voice a little stronger now. "No trainer." Jack looks on, a grimace on his face, and Brian closes his eyes. "You stopped him," he repeats and Jack swallows, a sliver of hope so thin that it almost shreds as soon as he touches it seizing him. "He... he tried, he was close," he whispers. "But you... you stopped him." 

Still an awful crime, Brian is still shivering, his wrestling gear is... but... "Really?" Jack asks, his lips trembling. "He didn't...?"

Brian stares up at him. "He didn't."

Jack sniffs. "You really don't... want to be examined, just in case?" He gingerly brushes his fingers against Brian's throat and blinks when the man grips his hand, shaking his head vehemently. "You're sure?"

"Yes," he groans, pushing down with his free hand as Jack, catching on, grips his elbow and helps to get him to his feet. He stands for a few minutes, breathing heavily, face wet and flushed miserably, before groaning softly. "I loved these tights," he mumbles, staring down at the shredded material.

Realizing, Jack rushes over to what he guesses is Brian's bag, finding him some sweatpants, and turns his back to give him some privacy as he gets out of what remains of his wrestling gear and slips the pants on, pressing a hand against Jack's shoulder to keep his balance. "Thank you," he says quietly and Jack turns to look at him. He's still a mess, eyes flooded with tears and emotions, bruises scattered along his skin, but he looks less vulnerable standing than he did curled up under the bench and Jack breathes a little easier.

"Let's get out of here," he mumbles, motioning Brian on ahead of him. He keeps a close eye out for Gulak, or anyone else who might want to try something, but the arena is quiet, the show is probably close to over, so he isn't as concerned as he might'v been, figuring Drew's left already. The trip to the car is uneventful and Jack breathes a little easier as soon as Brian is safely inside, scrambling into the driver's seat and getting them out of there as quickly as possible. During the drive, he glances over whenever he can, but Brian is quiet, lost in his own world, and Jack worries even harder.

Some worry fades when he gets Brian into his room, the door shut and locked behind them. "Come on, Mr. Kendrick," he says softly, guiding Brian over to the bed with a hand on his lower back. Brian simply stares at it for a moment before dropping down onto the bedding and curling up, Jack leaning over and tucking him in. He's just getting the sheets up over Brian's shoulders when he reaches out and grabs Jack's arm, staring up at him desperately. "Brian--"

"Please stay," he says, voice faint and trembling. "Please? Jack?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he promises, and as soon as Brian is settled in bed, fighting to keep his eyes open as he watches Jack, he digs around in his bag until he finds a fresh tank top and some striped pajama pants, changing into them at the foot of the bed. If he feels Brian's eyes on his back as he moves around, he doesn't say anything, not quite willing to let Brian out of his sight after everything tonight. Once dressed, he crawls into bed next to Brian and sighs when Brian wraps an arm around him and tucks in close, pressing his face under Jack's jaw and just laying there until he falls asleep.

Jack burns with rage that he hasn't felt in a long time-- towards Hideo Itami, for hurting Brian and putting all of this into motion a year ago. Towards Gulak for being jealous and selfish and wanting Brian for himself, no matter what. Towards Tozawa for being Brian's partner but leaving him alone long enough for something like this to happen. Towards the entire damn arena for not realizing something was wrong, something awful was happening within its own walls. He groans and closes his eyes, gasping when Brian squeezes him, still fast asleep but perhaps sensing Jack's distress. He presses a quick kiss to the top of Brian's head before closing his eyes and eventually, finally, dozing off despite his wayward thoughts and emotions.

When he wakes up, it's to find himself flat on his back, a warm pressure against his thighs and he moans softly, staring up at the sunlight gleaming over the ceiling, the walls, Brian's hair. Remembering last night with a horrifying clarity, he gasps and reaches out, pressing a hand to Brian's chest. "Brian, no-- You shouldn't--"

"I should," he whispers. "I need... I need to feel something that isn't his hands..." He hovers over Jack and stares at him beseechingly. "I know it might seem weird... but you're not him," he says, searching Jack's face. "Please..."

Jack closes his eyes, body already reacting just to Brian's warmth against his lower body. "If it's too much-- if you change your mind..."

"I'll stop," Brian says, leaning in and kissing Jack softly. "I will... I promise... I just... I need you..." Jack thinks this isn't the best idea but as Brian continues to move and touch and kiss, Jack groans and grips Brian's hips, shivering as he slowly grinds down onto Jack, closing his eyes as everything turns hazy between them.

"Oh bloody--" Jack gasps as Brian rolls his hips faster, the friction growing between them leaving both of them gasping and moaning.

Brian leans in and kisses him and Jack stares up at him, flashes of something flickering in his memory. "Brian--"

"Jack," he groans back, closing his eyes as Jack touches him, sprawling his hand over Brian's back.

"Mr. Kendrick," he whispers. Their eyes lock and he nods quietly, feeling as Brian works a hand under his pants, wrapping around his hardening flesh. "Oh, oh-- ah... Are you sure?" he presses, not wanting to make things worse somehow.

Brian stops, stares at him. "Y-yeah, Jack... I'm sure..." His response is a moan, Jack thrusting up into his palm as he smears precome all over, making the glide easier. "Shit," he groans, working his pants off, and Jack's too. 

Before Brian can move, Jack stops him by pressing a hand to his chest. "Wait, wait," he says, staring into Brian's eyes as he touches him, eases his fingers carefully inside of him. Brian's lips part and he presses his face into his arm, eyes glinting as he watches Jack. He feels... fine... no pain visible on his face, no evidence at all... "Is this ok?" he asks softly, watching as Brian nods, his teeth working over his lip as he sighs and shivers. Jack closes his eyes in relief, finally accepting that he had arrived just in time, and slowly eases out of Brian, nodding at him.

 

Jack swallows and breathes in and out as steadily as he can, fighting to stay still, not just thrust up into the warmth slowly engulfing him as Brian sinks down, digging his fingers into Jack's shoulders as he tosses his hair from left to right and back again, lips parting when he finally bottoms out, moaning quietly.

"Brian," Jack breathes out, body trembling and twitching as all of his focus pinpoints on where he's throbbing deep inside of Brian. "You're beautiful." He brushes some of the sweaty strands of hair out of Brian's face and stares up at him, watching how his entire body is highlighted by the sunshine pouring in through the window overhead. "So bea--" His breath is suddenly punched out of him as Brian lifts himself up and sinks back down, faster and more hungry than before. "Brian!" He doesn't set a rough speed, exactly, but the motions are overwhelming, sends shocks of arousal down Jack's body every time their lips meet, whenever Brian's fingers dig into his sides, scraping along his chest.

Brian whimpers into Jack's mouth, the pleasure between them mounting, and Jack cups his face, kissing him thoroughly, tasting him, feeling sweat dripping down his fingers from the exertion. "I'm close," he murmurs and Jack nods, gripping his hips, feeling how uncoordinated his movements are becoming, so close that he can't control himself anymore. "I--"

"I've got you," he says softly, helping Brian make those last few, pivotal movements that send him over with a harsh keening noise, Brian panting against his jaw. "Beautiful," he breathes again as his fingers tangle in Brian's hair, his hips stuttering as he thrusts up into Brian, once, twice more and moans into his own release.

Neither man move for awhile, breathing each other in as they try to collect themselves. Jack slowly lets go of Brian's hair and gently strokes it back into place, Brian seemingly content to just lay there with Jack soft inside of him. Finally, though, Brian shifts and stares into Jack's eyes. "What are you going to do?" he asks, and Jack shakes his head.

"I'm honestly not sure," he breathes out, the very thought of dealing with Drew right now leaving him tense and disgusted. But it's his responsibility, not Brian's. He'd gotten himself into this mess when he made his choice all of those weeks ago, he'd find a way out of it. In a way that would also keep Brian safe. Hopefully. "I'll think of something."

Brian smirks, a little. "I know you will," he says, dipping in to kiss Jack again.

"Mr. Kendrick?" he asks, once he can speak again.

"Yeah?"

"...Am I a talkative drunk?"

Brian's soft laughter is the only answer he needs. "Aw, Jack," he mumbles, tapping Jack's nose, which crinkles under his finger. "You talk so much."

"Bullocks," he mumbles, though it's hard to be angry when Brian looks so pleased about it all.


	9. chapter 9

It's not a surprise anymore, to turn the corner at the hotel of the night and see Jack waiting for him. Brian hesitates only for a moment before unlocking his door and motioning the man in. Jack inclines his head before slipping inside, adjusting his suit jacket as he listens to Brian shut the door behind them, emptying his pockets of loose change, rental keys, his wallet, whatever else random things he's found through the last few hours. They stand quietly for a few moments, Brian staring down at the table now covered in his junk, Jack staring out the window at the chilly evening. "Are you alright?" he asks, thinking about how pale, weary Brian looks. The only hint of anything that happened prior.  
  
"Yep," Brian says, popping the p on the word. "Never better."  
  
"I hear Tozawa is going to give you a makeover," he responds, hands curling into fists at his sides.  
  
"Appears so," Brian hums, looks up to stare at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall before him. His hair is a mess, his beard is untamed. He hasn't felt like doing... much of anything since the week prior, had even gone in to talk to Drake with his collar crooked, Tozawa taking pity on him and fixing it carefully, with this strange kind of gentleness that Brian can't remember anyone approaching him with ever. Jack mumbles something and Brian looks over at him, unsure what he just heard. "What was that, Jacky boy?"  
  
Jack huffs. "I said, what if I like you the way you are right now?"  
  
Brian laughs at him, low and bitter. "Oh, please, Jack. You and Drew both think I'm washed up, a shell of my former self. You mean to tell me out of everything you both belittle me over, my appearance isn't one of them?" He walks up to him and smooths his hand down Jack's suit. "You changed your look a number of times, Jack. You could've easily offered to do the same to me... I would've probably gone along with it... anything you wanted..."  
  
Jack stares down at his hands, shaking his head. "I didn't want to change you. I," he leans in closer, lips only inches apart, "was the gentleman. You were the scoundrel. It worked well."  
  
"For awhile at least," Brian mumbles, quirking an eyebrow at him. "But Tozawa is kind to me, and I owe him. I've done a lot of shit I need to make up for--"  
  
"Oh please," Jack spits, biting back the jealousy starting to well up within him. "You wanting to lift up the Cruiserweight division? Ridiculous, Brian. Pretty words for Mr. Maverick, but I don't buy any of them."  
  
Frustration crosses Brian's face but he shrugs, smirking at him. "Guess it doesn't matter what you think, Tozawa trusts me and that's good enough."  
  
"Tozawa," Jack snaps, poking Brian hard in the chest. "You don't care about what he really thinks, you're just doing this to get under my skin, under Drew's. You want me to be jealous. Don't you?"  
  
Brian laughs at him. "I have to admit, it looks good on you," he says with a sneer, pressing his hand on Jack's chest and pushing with as much strength as he can muster, watching as Jack stumbles backwards and hits the bed, landing with a thump. He stares up at the ceiling as Brian walks over to him, standing between his legs. "You like me the way I am, huh? Prove it," he says quietly, watching as Jack's gaze slips over to his face, searching his features for a few moments before grasping Brian's jacket and drawing him in, kissing him roughly, teeth and tongue and breathless moans as they struggle for dominance, Jack's fingers trembling against the hem of his jacket.   
  
Might be the last time I see this jacket, he thinks, hands sprawling out under it to feel Brian's quivering stomach muscles, how his breath is hitching deep in his chest with each movement of Jack's tongue. Gripping Brian's hips, he guides him down to sprawl out over Jack's prone form, closing his eyes as Brian begins rocking back and forth in his hands. "Ah, God, Brian," he mumbles, blinking when Brian reaches down and works his fingers into Jack's pants, gripping his hardening erection and working him over slowly until Jack shudders and moans Brian's name, digging the heels of his shoes into the mattress. "Brian-- Brian," he chokes out, not too surprised when Brian pulls his pants down his hips, just enough to free him. "Brian!"  
  
"Mm hmm," he hums, not even bothering to wait as he breaks the kiss and sinks down to the edge of the bed, still gripping Jack as he closes his lips around him and sucks slowly, watching him freeze and make a garbled, strangled kind of noise. Pulling away, he laughs. "What was that, Jack?"  
  
Jack groans, digs one hand into the bedding while the other tugs at his hair. "Don't stop, you daft--" His insult dies away as Brian mouths at him, tracing every inch of him with his tongue, before taking him into Brian's mouth, slowly, patiently, getting him as far in as Brian can. "Ohhhhhh," he lets out in a slow exhale, hitting his head against the mattress as Brian's beard rubs against his groin, the longer strands of his hair tickling along his thighs with each bob of his head. "Brian," he moans in a way that makes Brian shift, spreading his tongue out over the underside of Jack's erection, licking up it as he slowly eases away, staring at Jack as he groans, tense and very close to release. When the biting cool air isn't replaced by the warmth of Brian's mouth within a couple of seconds, he opens his eyes and blinks, confused and unhappy. "Brian, what--"   
  
Brian grips his pants, tugging them down Jack's legs entirely before tossing them aside, ignoring his muted protests as he grips his hips and lifts his lower body up off of the bed enough to place his legs on his shoulders. "You ready for this, Jack?" he asks, voice already a little rough. He doesn't wait for an answer as he licks slowly, leisurely, listening to Jack gasp and choke, his body tensing and pulsing with each slick movement. "Like that, huh?" he asks before sinking his tongue into Jack, sprawling his hand out over Jack's abs as he twitches and gasps, opening him up slowly.  
  
"Oh my God," Jack groans, gasps, body arching up as he chases so many different sensations that his head spins. "I... I'm gonna..."   
  
Brian licks into him again and again, watching him. Finally easing his tongue out of him, he eases up Jack's body and brushes his fingers through his hair. "Say it," he breathes and Jack closes his eyes, whimpering in a very un-gentlemanly fashion.  
  
"...cum," he finally finishes and Brian stares down at him, eyes fixed and dark, before he makes his way slowly down Jack's body, working his tongue back inside of him, deeper than before, his fingers wrapped around his erection. "Please," Jack moans, so close that it hurts, his hips spasming as he thrusts into the warm hollow of Brian's fist. "I need-- I..."  
  
Brian knows what Jack needs, holding his hip with his free hand and focusing all of his attention on working Jack open even further, sensing when he's almost there. Jack whines and gasps, hissing sharply when Brian pulls away suddenly, mouth and hand each leaving him floundering and he groans. "Brian! You worthless, pathetic tease--" He quiets as quickly as he'd started ranting, gaping up at the ceiling as Brian thrusts rough and quick into him, bottoming out in one long stroke as he sprawls over Jack and pins his wrists over his head. "Oh shit," he cries out, not usually one for cursing, but unable to stop it. "Brian..."  
  
It's slick, it's hot, it's perfect, and Jack closes his eyes as Brian throbs deep inside of him, making a couple shallow thrusts to test the water before going at it with all of his strength, Jack rolling up to meet him. Both are keyed up, and it doesn't take long at all before Jack's muscles clench and he climaxes so hard that he thinks he's gone blind, his vision only returning as Brian twitches and comes as well a few moments later.   
  
"Damn," he gasps, carefully easing himself down to rest against Jack's chest, now soft inside of him. Jack moans in response, hands trembling as he reaches up to brush his fingers through Brian's hair. "Jack..."  
  
"Brian," he whispers back, his entire body tingling too hard for him to do much else. "I..."  
  
"You?" Brian asks after a few moments have passed with no follow up.  
  
"I love you," Jack murmurs before exhaustion claims him and he falls asleep under Brian.  
  
Brian is careful, slow, as he pulls out of Jack and looks at him, not surprised to find him completely out. "Another thing you probably won't remember tomorrow," he murmurs, remembering Jack drunk, the things they'd said, done that night. "You said you liked my face then too... if you keep this up, Jack, I might be inclined to believe you actually have feelings for me..." He crawls up the bed and wraps an arm around Jack, pulling him in closely, lost in thought about what next week might bring. Tozawa wanting to give him a makeover, Drew so determined to see the end of his career... Something has to give, he knows this. One way or another, a big change is on the horizon. He's just not sure how big of a change. It scares him and, despite all of his careful planning, he's not sure how this is going to shake out. But there is one thing he does know, despite how hard he tries to ignore it.  
  
Pressing his lips to Jack's ear, he whispers, "I love you too."


	10. chapter 10

Brian isn't sure how to feel about his reflection right now. His beard is gone, his hair is lighter, brushed out, smooth. He looks like a 20-something again, though he still feels like the 39 year old he actually is. He sighs, forces a smile when Tozawa leans in and nods approvingly, patting him enthusiastically on his back. Akira likes that he looks like his old self, and Brian thinks it will grow on him. With time. But part of him does miss the dirty, rogue pirate who had attracted Jack Gallagher's attention all of those months ago, and had eased him into an intimate relationship that had lasted no matter what Drew Gulak attempted. Now that he looks more like his old, youthful self, he's just not sure what to think about how Jack will take to him.  
  
So, after they unveil Brian's new appearance to the world, and Brian gets a good look at the confused disgust on Jack's face, it of course ends with Jack losing to Brian. He crawls over to Tozawa and hugs him, gasping for air as he realizes it's over. It'd ended the way he knew it'd have to-- between he and Jack, because Gulak... Gulak had never been the biggest factor in all of this. Maybe with the most to say, but Jack is the only one whose betrayal really stung for Brian. And without Tozawa, none of this would have even come close to being possible.  
  
Brian thinks deeply about not going to find Jack, but dammit, he needs to. Wants to make sure Jack is relatively ok, that Gulak hasn't done anything in the aftermath of their loss. So he makes an excuse and leaves Tozawa behind, watching some god-awful Christmas movie, sneaking his way up to the floor where he'd found out Jack was staying. He's hesitating outside of Jack's room, hand ghosting against the door, trying to convince himself to knock, when it is forced open and he gapes at Jack. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Kendrick, standing on my doorway at this ridiculous hour. Or should I say," he sneers, "Spanky?"  
  
Brian swallows, staring at the robe that Jack is wearing, creeping open in the shadowy hall and leaving his lean, muscular form visible for Brian's hungry gaze. "What are you doing, Jack?"  
  
"It clearly hasn't been that long, Mr. Kendrick, don't be daft," he scoffs, holding the door open and impatiently motioning Brian inside. "Shame what you allowed Tozawa to do to your hair," he says quietly. "I rather liked it darker." Brian lifts his chin and glares across at Jack, refusing to allow him to ruin this for him. "I do approve of the shave, however. You were rather getting out of control there..." Jack's hand is warm, soft, against Brian's smooth face, and he swallows hard. "One thing that I did not like about your beard," he explains, suddenly pushing Brian down onto the bed, "was it kept me from properly enjoying one of my absolute favorite positions."  
  
Before Brian can find the words to ask, Jack crawls up the bed towards him, his robe beginning to slip as he goes. "Do you remember what that is?" he whispers, and Brian thinks he does recall it, staring up into Jack's fixed eyes, feeling him warm and solid against where his shirt had ridden up when he dropped back, and he closes his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," he breathes, reaching out and curling his fingers around Jack's thighs, squeezing lightly. "I remember pretty much everything." Jack's eyes are dark and fixed and he presses his thumb against Brian's lips, parting them slowly, before kissing him, deep and searching. Brian groans into it, pressing his fingers deeper into Jack's flesh, and Jack moans in kind, brow furrowing. Tasting Jack is always an interesting mix-- tea, and whiskey and this tangy flavor that Brian has decided is just Jack, his entire body tingling when Jack licks into him, squeezing his side. "Jack," he mumbles, his fingers slipping higher up Jack's thighs, close, so close, and distracting him from the kiss, their eyes locking in a heated gaze.  
  
"Mr. Kendrick," he says raspily and pauses to clear his throat before pulling away, shrugging his robe off entirely now. Crawling up the bed, he stares down at Brian, a kind of challenge in his eyes as he grips the headboard and waits. "Mr. Kendrick." Brian glances up at him and Jack shivers. "I remember everything as well."  
  
Brian flushes, the realization of what those words mean washing over him like a tidal wave. Everything... like drunken confessions, and admissions of love, and... He swallows hard, feeling strangely emotional as he grips Jack's hips and moves him into position, teasing him with a few shallow licks that leaves Jack hissing through his teeth as he digs his fingers into the hard wood, hanging his head while Brian mouths at him, kissing at his hard flesh. Brian checks to see how Jack's doing, grinning sharply when he sees how he's clinging to the bed, chest rising and falling with deep, harsh breaths. Deciding to move things along, he leans up and takes Jack in, lightly sucking at him as Jack jerks and curses, his body trembling. Amused by how patient he's being, Brian hums and parts his lips, taking Jack in further and pressing his tongue against the throbbing flesh, licking up in a sharp stripe and feeling him shudder and curse overhead.  
  
"I'm close, I--I..." he mumbles, hips starting to rock back and forth as he loses control, his body desperate to feel more of the wet suction of Brian's mouth. "God, Brian," he breathes out, biting his knuckles. Brian grips his hip again and pulls him in deeper, humming and licking against him until he moans hard and his entire body seems to spasm, filling his mouth suddenly. Brian is careful, swallows it all down, then licks him clean afterwards. "Ah, shit," Jack groans, too lax to move from his awkward position sprawled up over the headboard. He breathes a little easier when Brian helps him down, settling him more comfortably against the bed.   
  
"Hmm." Brian chuckles and nuzzles into Jack, ghosting a hand down his jaw. "Good?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbles, reaching up and running his hands down Brian's smooth skin. "I was right, it is better." He pulls Brian down and kisses him deeply, tasting himself on Brian's tongue. "Good God," he mumbles. "Why is this so stupidly hot?"  
  
Brian shrugs and settles close, content just to lay there and hold Jack for a few minutes, thinking about the last few months. "I guess if you remember everything, as you claim, you know the answer to that question."  
  
Jack bites his bottom lip, looking up at Brian. "I suppose you're right," he hedges. "It has been a long road, hm?"  
  
"Yes it has been," he mumbles, squeezing Jack's side. They may never work together as a team again, but, he thinks, this is ok. He can accept this, away from Drew and the pressures of the business. Just being them whenever they can grab a moment.  
  
Especially when Jack eases up and straddles him, cupping his face to stare into his eyes before kissing him, the heat between them overwhelming and hungry.


	11. chapter 11

"So what are we doing?" Brian asks, spreading his arms out questioningly once he sits down on the bed as requested. "I thought we might go out, watch some fireworks, or--"  
  
Jack squints down at him, his lips twisting thoughtfully. "It can't possibly be that hard to figure out, Mr. Kendrick." He rasps his hand lightly over the stubble that Brian's let go on their days off, enjoying the rough scratch against his fingertips. "What do we usually do when one of us decides it's time to go to the bedroom?"  
  
"Well, no," he admits cautiously. "It's not hard to figure out, I just assumed you'd want to do something else. I mean, we won't get another chance to go out and do something special to ring in the new year, so--"  
  
"Oh, we'll be doing plenty things special," Jack says, pressing a hand to his chest and pushing Brian back so he's laying down against the sheets, staring up at Jack with a startled kind of hunger in his deep blue eyes. Unbuttoning his sleeves before going for the main line of buttons down his chest, Jack shrugs off his vest and then the dress shirt under it before straddling Brian, easing his jacket off, and then the Extraordinary Gentleman shirt underneath. "Hmph," he says, lips twitching under his mustache. Spreading his hands out over Brian's warm flesh, he leans in and lightly presses a kiss to  his jaw, rocking his hips against Brian's slowly, watching him shiver and gasp at the sensations that even this slow, calculating movement causes. "Roll over onto your stomach, Mr. Kendrick."  
  
Brian gapes at him but Jack waits patiently, easing back to give him room to move until Brian shifts upwards and slowly rolls over, burying his face into the pillows while he listens to Jack shuffle around behind him. When he returns, his hands are warm and gentle against Brian's back, lightly massaging along the line of his spine. "Mmm, oh my God, Jack," he mumbles into the pillow, eyes fluttering at the warm relaxation coursing through his veins.  
  
"You asked why I'd rather do this than anything else," Jack muses. "It's quite simple, Mr. Kendrick. If the superstition is that those who kiss as the clock strikes midnight makes their relationship stronger, can you imagine if a couple were having sex as it struck midnight?"  
  
Brian gasps, his fingers digging into the sheets as he registers this. "Jack..."  
  
"Mm," Jack hums, teasing by touching Brian low, feeling him arch up into his touch. Despite how Brian is sprawled out, his pants come off easily and Jack stares down at his back, his thighs, the boxers he's wearing. "Bloody hell, you're handsome," he rasps out, already reaching down to tug his slacks down. It's 11:25 PM, giving them plenty of time, and Jack closes his eyes and breathes in and out quietly, knowing that he can't lose it this early. "Brian," he sighs, ghosting his hands up and down Brian's warm flesh, squeezing his thighs, the curve of his ass, his hips, rubs up his back and grips his shoulders, brushing his hair out of the way and slowly, sensuously trailing kisses down the line of his neck, up behind his ear. "Still with me?"  
  
"Yes," Brian gasps out, twitching as Jack slowly pulls back, a disappointed moan slipping out of Brian's lips.  
  
"Patience, Mr. Kendrick," Jack tells him, not unkindly. "We have plenty of time." He kisses slowly down Brian's spine, tasting him lazily, until he hooks his fingers in the seam of Brian's boxers and guides them down his legs, tossing them aside. Sitting back on his calves, Jack stares down at him and smiles slightly, shaking his head in awe at the view being just for him. He kisses, sometimes, and bites the rest, listening to Brian gasp and moan in turn, tensing under Jack's ministrations as he licks lazily into Brian, feeling him clench almost immediately. Curious, he gets his hand under Brian and feels him throbbing, slow and needy, in Jack's palm. "Well, well, it didn't take much now, did it?" he wonders, easing his hand out from under Brian and licking the liberal amount of precome off of his fingers. He checks the clock, sighing upon finding it at 11:45. "Think you can hold on for 15 more minutes, Mr. Kendrick?" he asks, laughing softly when Brian lets out a hungry, desperate moan, face buried in the pillow only muffling it a little. "Ah, poor Mr. Kendrick. So desperate for release..."   
  
He covers Brian's body with his own and tangles his fingers in Brian's hair, tugging up until Brian's looking at him, eyes blown and starving for touch, for this all to end. "Jack," he chokes out and Jack smirks, covering his lips with his own, kissing him senseless. All he can do is moan and whimper, half-hearted words slipping through as Jack glances at the clock, watching the minutes slowly tick by.   
  
He pulls away and presses his forehead to Brian's, staring him in the eye. "I'm going to fuck you for the next ten minutes," he promises him. "I'm gonna go slow and make sure you can feel it for the next few days. All you'll be able to think about as 2019 begins is how good we feel when we together, how well we work. I'm gonna make you feel so good..." So he touches Brian again, squeezing his erection until Brian gasps and whines, Jack quickly letting go and ridding himself of his briefs as the clock flashes 11:50 at him. He licks roughly at his hand again before working his fingers into Brian, rubbing circles into his thigh to distract him as Brian gasps and rocks back into his hand. "Patience, patience," he teases him, finally satisfied enough to pull his fingers out and thrust home, both too impatient and eager to wait.   
  
Brian fits him perfectly, burying his face into the pillow as he moans and cries out Jack's name. "Oh my God," he pants out, already slick with sweat as Jack braces himself by gripping Brian's hips. "Jack, move," he begs and Jack hums, staring at the clock as he throbs deep inside of Brian.   
  
He knows once he moves, there'll be no going back, they'll both climax really quickly because Jack can feel his own muscles trembling and twitching as he hopes for release. "Just a moment..." he breathes out, feeling Brian tremble underneath him. "A moment more..." He shudders and bites back his own whine when Brian tries to thrust back, hitting his head against the pillows. "Brian, just relax--" Finally, finally, the clock switches over to 11:55 and Jack shudders, unable to wait any longer as he pulls out and thrusts back in, Brian crying out into the pillow as Jack digs his fingers into his hips, the warm pressure against him overwhelming, leaving him shuddering. "Oh bloody hell..." he whispers, doubting even more that either of them will be able to hold on for the next four minutes. But he has to move, his body is aching for it after that small taste, so he rolls his hips, rocking back and forth, finding a rhythm that leaves Brian tugging at the sheets as he moans and writhes against the sheets, so close that it hurts.  
  
Jack blinks away some sweat from his brows and glances at the clock, struggling to catch his breath. 11:57 which switches to 11:58 as he watches. "So close," he moans, "So..."  
  
Brian hisses out through his teeth and Jack is suddenly overwhelmed by the need to taste him so, still deep inside of him, he stretches out over Brian's back and grips his jaw, pulling his head to the side to kiss him, licking into his gaping mouth. "I can't-- I gotta--" Brian whines into his mouth and Jack nods, understanding, especially at this angle where he can feel every spasm and clench of Brian's muscles even tighter, drawing him closer to that overwhelming flood of pleasure as well. "Jack, I'm--"  
  
11:59. Jack closes his eyes. "It's almost midnight, Brian," he breathes out, staring deep into Brian's eyes, so dark with hunger and need for release that they almost look black. "You held on well. Let go. Let go."   
  
"With me," Brian groans, nudging his nose against Jack's cheek, scraping his teeth down his jaw. "Together, we-- ... Ah shit! We--"   
  
Jack whimpers, overwhelmed by how wrecked Brian sounds, how perfect he feels, struggling to hold on, just a little longer-- midnight looms, and... they both gasp as fireworks go off down the street, distracting them both for a brief moment. Brian bites his lips as Jack blinks at the clock. Still 11:59, as if time is taunting them by not advancing to give them what he wants. "Bloody hell," he groans softly, sitting up enough to grip Brian's hips again, planting his knees before thrusting a couple of more times, rough, desperate jerks of his hips, Brian panting and moaning into his pillows as he finally falls apart under Jack's hands. Jack stares at the clock, shuddering and moaning out Brian's name as he blinks sweat away enough to see that the clock finally reads 12:00, giving up his rigid hold over himself. In response, his orgasm unravels him so thoroughly that he can't help collapsing on top of Brian, panting sharply between his shoulderblades and sending strands of his hair in different directions as he lays there, too melted and shaky to move.  
  
Brian regroups first, reaching back and lightly patting Jack's arm with a weak laugh. "Did... did we make it?"  
  
Jack nods faintly. "Yes, I... I believe we did," he mumbles, muscles trembling, still dripping sweat. He thinks about the next year, hopefully much better for them both than 2018 had been. "H-- Happy New Year, Brian."  
  
Brian's smile is obvious as he responds, "Happy New Year, Jack."


	12. chapter 12

Brian feels good. Sore in all of the best ways. He sighs, eyes slipping closed, as Jack quirks an eyebrow at him. "Well, don't you look proud of yourself, Mr. Kendrick?" he asks with a vague smirk.   
  
Brian laughs breathlessly, rubbing his ribs, shrugging. "I guess I am," he says. "I haven't wrestled in like a month and a half, so being able to win despite that..." He trails off, seeing the look on Jack's face. "Sorry." Jack also hasn't wrestled lately, barely seeing the ring since he and Drew lost to Akira and Brian back around the holidays.  
  
He waves it off, chuckles grimly. "No problem, Mr. Kendrick. I'm rather getting used to it." They're still sitting there when Akira wins his match as well, and Brian's grin only grows while Jack rolls his eyes. He points at Brian before he can get up and rush off to congratulate Akira at the curtains. "If we're celebrating anything later on, it's your win. Not his."  
  
Brian pauses. Looks him over. "Point taken," he says, voice deep and a little dark with promise before he leaves to catch Akira. Jack thinks it's this interaction that makes it only a short time before Brian's back, digging around in his bag for street clothes.  
  
They barely make it back to the hotel before Brian is pushing him against the door, kissing him hungrily. Jack hums, rocking into him as he fumbles with the door, unable to see as he works the keycard in and listens to it beep, working the handle until it opens and they tumble inside. Brian only pauses long enough to kick the door shut before pushing Jack back against the wall and framing his face with his hands, hungrily kissing him. "Here?" Jack pants, his eyes dark with want, and Brian nods, shrugging out of his jacket and quickly undoing his jeans, Jack following suit.  
  
They both sigh when Brian thrusts into him, not bothering to prep or anything else. "So good," Brian whispers against his jaw before finding his hands and lifting them, pinning them against the wall over their heads, using the stretch of his lean body to make it even more intense when he begins thrusting deeply into him.  
  
Jack gasps and moans into Brian's mouth as he kisses him, his knees buckling. "Ah, Christ, Brian," he keens, blinking sweat out of his eyes as Brian releases his hands and grips his hips. Jack hisses as Brian hoists him up and waits between thrusts until Jack makes his body work enough to wrap his legs around his hips, changing the angle, adding to the heat and intensity between them when Brian resumes, filling him deeper and harder until Jack's vision goes white and he cries out, climaxing so hard that his fingers dig crescents into Brian's shoulders.  
  
Brian buries his face in Jack's chest, breathing hard as his own orgasm rocks through him, but he doesn't move away and he doesn't let Jack go, continuing to hold onto him as they both shudder and come down from this pleasure. His legs are kind of rubbery between the match earlier and sex, but he keeps a firm grip on Jack as he plants his feet purposely and walks over to the bed, gingerly settling Jack down on the mattress and laying down next to him, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Holy shit," he finally says once he can speak again, lips quirking up when he hears Jack's soft, wry laughter.  
  
"Holy shit indeed," he hums. Brian sighs and rolls over, lazily trailing a hand down Jack's stomach, over his pecs, and between his thighs, and Jack looks over at him with a vague glare. "If you keep that up, I'm going to need another go. And I doubt you want that right now."  
  
"Oh, I don't, hm?" he asks, startling Jack by curling his fingers around him and stroking him steadily. "What if I say I do?"  
  
"Brian," Jack breathes out, biting his lip as arousal starts to pool low in his stomach once more, his heart beat quickening. "You--" One flick of Brian's thumb and he arches up, still a little sensitive, hardening with a rush. "Ah bloody hell."  
  
Brian looks amused, deeply proud of himself, and Jack rolls his eyes, reaching over and grabbing Brian by the back of his head, tugging him over. "Now, now, Jack," he says, hovering over the other man's lips. "If I remember correctly, we're celebrating my win... so we're going to go at my speed..."  
  
"Your speed, hm?" Jack says, all sorts of quips and barbed jokes on his tongue, but he quickly forgets them all when Brian kisses him, taking advantage of his parted lips to taste him, lazy swipes of his tongue leaving Jack moaning faintly. "Ah, oh-- Brian--" Brian hums, shifting until he's laying half on top of Jack, rutting into his thigh. Jack swallows hard, feeling Brian hardening against his hip, and he shivers. "Oh..."   
  
Brian kisses him again, slowly shifting his position over bit by bit, and this time when Brian rolls his hips, colors burst before Jack's eyes. "Oh man," Brian laughs softly, rubbing his fingers over Jack's slack lips. "You should see your face... I did that to you, huh... so beautiful, Jack..." He exhales and moves again, watching as Jack arches up, eager for more, hungry for the deep, bone-melting pleasure to overwhelm him once again. Gripping Jack's jaw, he kisses him again, groaning softly as he tastes him, tea and citrus and just Jack, his hips rocking back and forth desperately until Jack goes rigid underneath him and Brian slows down, enjoying his flushed skin, how he's gasping upwards, brows furrowed and hands clenching at the bedding as Brian slowly, painstakingly unravels him the rest of the way.  
  
Jack is motionless and overwhelmed by it all, so Brian slowly eases back and just watches him as he groans and forces his eyes open, still blown by pleasure, still gasping for air, and Brian smiles a little, easing back on his heels. "I guess I'm still pretty good at this too," he comments lightly, tracing circles in Jack's side, trying to ground him.  
  
Jack groans out something that sounds like an affirmative before reaching out to touch Brian, unable to miss the soft noise that Brian fails at muffling as his hand rests high on Brian's thigh. Jack squints at him and Brian shrugs helplessly, Jack frowning when he realizes what the problem is. "You ridiculous man," he scoffs, somehow finding the energy to get a hand on Brian's hip and draw him over, licking his lips slowly before getting close enough to work his tongue over Brian's erection.   
  
"Jeez," Brian gasps, gripping the headboard and staring down at him, his turn to flush and slowly lose control of himself leaving Jack with a smug sort of glee. "You don't have to--"  
  
Jack moves away and scoffs at him, lips already glistening from the rush of precome that had greeted him. "Clearly, no, I don't have to, but I..." His eyes soften, just a fraction. "I want to." Getting ahold of Brian once more, he seals his lips around him and works his tongue over Brian, watching as he keens and pants, throbbing roughly.    
  
"Jack..." he gasps out, hanging his head low to watch as Jack continues to work him over. "Oh... oh God..."  
  
Jack fondly pats his thigh and looks up at him as he rocks forward just a little, nodding his head in encouragement. Brian bites his lip, slowly thrusting into Jack's mouth, easing out, then back in. Jack takes it patiently, his thumbs digging into Brian's thigh until he gasps out Jack's name, louder, higher, crying it out finally as he sinks into release, Jack swallowing it all down with an ease that Brian almost envies.   
  
Once they're settled back on the bed, cleaned up and relaxed, Brian huffs lightly as Jack runs his fingers through his hair, smoothing out the messy strands. "No one ever quite congratulates me after a win like you do."  
  
"Well, I would bloody well hope not," Jack mumbles.  
  
Brian laughs, warm and delighted, as Jack rolls his eyes and chuckles, kissing him.


	13. chapter 13

Jack cringes as he touches his lip, standing in the hallway outside of catering, waiting. Watching. Brian is sitting at a table with Tozawa, the two of them talking quietly, and he glowers at the two men, exhaling quietly when Tozawa gets up. "Do you want me to come with you for the contract signing?" Brian asks and Jack's hands twitch into fists at his sides as he imagines Brian leaving and his losing his chance again.  
  
"No, thank you," Tozawa tells him slowly. "I can handle this by myself." He grins widely at Brian, claps him on the arm, and walks past him towards the exit.  
  
Jack waits a minute, scoping the room out. Brian shifts in his chair and sighs as he stretches his legs out over where Tozawa had just left, picking at the french fries on his plate. He's just swiped some through his ketchup, putting it into his mouth, when Jack walks up to him and stands primly, tongue pressing into the cut on his lip as he waits, the twinge of pain grounding him. Brian doesn't respond to his presence and Jack huffs. "Excuse me," he says. "I've had a fairly brutal match tonight, will you let me sit?"  
  
Brian continues to ignore him, chewing on more fries. "Why? Gulak not here to carry you around?" he asks, unable to keep the bitterness and jealousy out of his voice even as he looks anywhere but at Jack.  
  
"You are honestly jealous," Jack scoffs. "Mr. Kendrick, if Tozawa had been at ringside when you'd won last week, what would you have done? Hugged him tightly, and expected me to be ok with it afterwards. You have done that for months now. I haven't said a word once, no matter how it may make me feel. I know you're coming back to me each night."  
  
Brian finally moves his feet off of his chair and pushes his plate away, suddenly not hungry. "You tell me one time that Tozawa kissed me, and I will never question you about Gulak again."  
  
Jack has no good response to that, some anger leaving him. He'd been so happy after the match, he'd not even noticed the kiss but now that Brian mentions it, he vaguely recalls the press of Drew's lips against his cheek, and... He sinks down into the chair and reaches out for Brian. "I forgot," he says honestly. "That's how meaningful that was to me, I was so lost in how good it felt to actually win a match that I didn't even notice what Drew did. I am sorry."  
  
Brian finally looks at him, swallowing hard. "I can guess that that's why Daivari seemed so pissed off tonight." Jack shrugs and Brian stares back down at his fries. "Is your mouth ok?"  
  
"It's fine," he says dismissively, but Brian turns towards him and lightly cups his face, parting his lips with his thumb to try to get a look at the wound. "I've had worse." By Brian's hand too, and Jack can tell Brian is thinking about it when he exhales hard. "I'm fine," he insists, wrapping his fingers around Brian's wrists. "I promise you."  
  
Brian nods slowly, leaning in towards him. "Are you ok, other than your lip? That was a pretty brutal match."  
  
"It was," Jack says. "I'm sore. But like someone else has said in the past, in a good way." He smiles at Brian, who exhales. "Let's get out of here. I'm sure Mr. Gulak is busy smoothing things over with Mr. Daivari."  
  
Brian nods, taking Jack's hand and pulling him up out of the chair. They walk side by side to the exit and Brian breathes a little easier as soon as they're in the car and heading for the hotel.  
  
Once the door is shut behind them, Jack slumps down on the edge of the bed and exhales softly, staring up at Brian through his eyelashes. Brian kicks his shoes off, unbuttoning his jeans before kneeling in front of Jack, slipping his shoes off and lightly rubbing at his ankles before moving to ease his slacks down his hips. "Good?" he asks quietly, shrugging his jacket off and helping Jack out of his vest and dress shirt.  
  
"Yes," Jack sighs, rotating his neck lazily as he drops back and slumps into the sheets. "This feels nice."  
  
Brian hums and lays down next to him, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, it does." He's still laying there quietly when Jack rolls over and straddles him, hands pressed into Brian's shoulders as he stares down at him. "Oh." He smiles up at him. "Hello."  
  
"Hello." Jack leans in and carefully kisses him, closing his eyes as Brian cups the back of his head, sighing. "I need you," he whispers. "So bad."  
  
"You have me," Brian breathes back at him. "However you want."  
  
Jack's teeth flash, still a little tinged red from his earlier injury before he eases in and kisses Brian again. "Indeed I do," he murmurs, hands slipping over Brian's body, tracing his ribs down to his stomach. They exhale into each other's mouths and Jack pulls back, searching his eyes for a moment before pressing a warm, slow path of kisses between his pecs, sucking a slow, deep red mark where his ribs meet.   
  
"Shit, Jack," he gasps, arching up when Jack's hands slip into his boxers, pulling them down his legs and tossing them aside. "Wh-- wha..." Before he can finish his thought, Jack's briefs land nearby and Brian watches him as he ghosts his fingers up Brian's body,  kissing him again.   
  
He smiles down at him before leaning his weight on his left side, reaching down to touch Brian. He smirks as Brian's lips part in shock, tensing up as Jack presses fingers against him, teasing him carefully. He slowly pulls away and gets up, walking over to where their bags are and reaching inside of one of them. Brian blinks as Jack finds the lube and holds it out towards him with a smirk. "We're gonna go slow," he warns him, easing back onto the bed and crawling up towards Brian. "I hope you don't have any other plans."  
  
Brian shakes his head, eyes wide and dark with lust, and Jack chuckles fondly, opening the bottle and soaking his fingers with the liquid.  He sighs and starts over again, this time sinking a finger in and watching Brian's face, how he flinches and rocks into Jack, taking his finger in deeper. "Ah..." he hisses, feeling the cool sensations easing deeper inside of him. "Ja-- Jack--"  
  
"Mm hmm," Jack mumbles into his jaw, kissing his soft skin. "I've got you..." He slips free and then sinks back in, Brian gasping and squirming as Jack fills him with two slick fingers.  "Breathe, Brian. Just breathe. You're fine." He waits until Brian has inhaled before scissoring his fingers as far apart as he can.  
  
Brian curses deeply, digging his fingers into the sheets and panting against the sting, already hardening. "Oh my God," he groans softly. "Jack... You feel so good..." He shivers, closing his eyes against the growing pressure deep inside of him. "Ahh..." Jack continues to kiss him as he works him open with his fingers, smiling as Brian starts to move, rocking up and down. "Please..."  
  
Their eyes lock and Brian keens softly, Jack continuing to kiss him as his body trembles and writhes under him. "You're so perfect..." Brian moans, shaking his head against the pillow,  his hair fanning out underneath him, and Jack chases his mouth, biting at his lip. "Yes you are, foolish man. Don't disagree with me." He pulls back, dips down and Brian's about to say something when his words are lost in a mindnumbing kind of garble, Jack's tongue pressed teasingly against his hot, throbbing flesh with absolutely no warning, his fingers still deep inside of him.  
  
Jack takes all of him into his mouth and Brian gasps, thrusting back and forth as he searches out the pleasurable sting of his fingers just to ache for the slick warmth of his mouth once more. "I... I... Jack," Brian sobs out,  so close, so hungry for it, that his breath is punched out of him when Jack just disappears entirely, leaving him cold and needy and staring blankly at the ceiling as he tries to find the strength to look, find Jack all over again. Not that he has the opportunity, before he can even recover, Jack is back, sprawled out over him, hands digging into his hips, and then... Brian moans mutedly as he's filled perfectly, Jack sinking deep inside of him, pressing against every nerve ending that his fingers had already set afire.  
  
"Tell me," he says quietly between kisses pressed to Brian's throat, along his jaw, against his parted lips. "Bloody well tell me."  
  
"Wha-- what..."  
  
"Whose you are." There's a dark certainty in Jack's eyes that leaves Brian shivering and desperate. "Are you Tozawa's?"  
  
"N-- no!" Brian grits out, hands clutching Jack's back, nails leaving crescents as he digs in to his hips, heels pressing against Jack's calves.  
  
"The WWE Universe's?"  
  
"Hardly," Brian breathes out, blue eyes so dark that they almost look black.  
  
Jack pauses in his deep, slow thrusts and stares down at him. "Then whose, Mr. Kendrick?"  
  
"I'm yours. I've always been yours," Brian pants out, sweat dripping down his face and chest. "I forever will be yours..."  
  
"Bloody hell," Jack groans, his entire body tingling at this claim. He finds the rhythm again, leaving Brian all but sobbing for it as he hits home again and again, Brian scrambling for something to hold onto as the wild waves of pleasure slams into him hard, a rough, low cry leaving his lips. Jack rides it out deep inside of Brian, moaning as he clenches around him, the sight and feel of it bringing Jack to the edge as well. He holds on, however, leaning in and kissing Brian's sweat soaked face before whispering to him, "Likewise, I am yours, Brian's. Not Drew's, or Ariya's, or anyone else's. Head to toe, all that I am..." Stars burst before his eyes then as his body gives in, trembling and arching up as he is taken over by the same all-encompassing ecstacy that Brian is still lost in beneath him.  
  
Jack's not sure how long he's laying there, limp and incapable to do much more than breathe in that familiar smell that's just Brian, leather and cinnamon and warmth, when he feels fingers brushing through his hair softly. "Are you ok?" he asks softly, and Jack wants to laugh, or maybe cry, something to ease the emotions locked inside of him that he always feels after making such a deep, intimate connection with Brian.   
  
Instead, he slowly sits up, careful and slow when he pulls out, and kisses Brian on the lips, muffling the shadows of displeasure around his eyes at this. "I'm bloody fantastic," he breathes out. "How... are you?"  
  
Brian sighs, stretching out and grinning ruefully. "I feel pretty damn great myself." Jack brushes a hand down his jaw and Brian kisses at his fingers when he gets close enough. "My memories are scattered, especially when I was drowning in orgasmic pleasure, but I think you said you belong to me head to toe..." His hands graze down Jack's abs and Jack's breath stutters as he arches up towards Brian's fingers, the touch awakening him all over again.  
  
"That is what I said," he admits, lips parting as Brian continues to explore over his pale flesh. "Mr. Kendrick..."   
  
"All of you," he murmurs, wrapping a loose fist around Jack and smirking as Jack's head drops forward and he moans shakily.  
  
"You will be the death of me," he pants out, knuckles turning white as he grips the sheets on either side of Brian, rolling his hips back and forth, the rasp of Brian's palm against his hardening flesh bringing him quickly to the edge again.  
  
"The best kind, though, right?" Brian asks, watching with some pride as the flush darkens Jack's face and chest, rolling his thumb over Jack again and again, smirking when his hips stutter and he cries out, tensing into it all as he coats Brian's fingers and palm. Slumping back into Brian, he lays there, sated and struggling to catch his breath while Brian lazily licks his hand clean.  
  
Brian's pretty sure Jack's fallen asleep against his chest when he stirs and forces himself up right, staring at Brian. "And you are mine," he says, voice low, deep and promising things that stir Brian's interests, his eyes fixed on Jack as he slinks down the bed, resting against Brian's thigh for a minute. "Always and forever, as you put it."  
  
And just like that, his mouth is back, warm and wet around Brian's flesh, and Brian moans shakily, fingers spasming as he pets at Jack's hair, tugging lightly when Jack finally moves in earnest, his tongue working magic and making Brian's eyes cross with how hard he suddenly gets. "Ha, ah-- oh, Jack," he grunts out, hungry moans growing louder and more desperate as Jack works him over faster, quickly bringing him back to the edge. "Pl-- please..."  
  
Jack stares up at him, gaze dark and fixed, as Brian grits his teeth and digs his toes into the bedding, so close that he feels dizzy. Jack doesn't bother to speak, however, licking at the steady stream of precome before finally easing back, almost pulling away entirely. "Jack?" Brian gasps, arching up and staring at him, confused and lost until Jack starts sucking determinedly, Brian quickly lost in the sensations, his second climax of the night shattering him into pieces as he fills Jack's mouth, collapsing back against the pillows while Jack swallows it all down and licks him clean afterwards, watching him pant for breath, eyes glassy and far away.  
  
Jack pulls back and grabs the bedding, settling down next to him before tucking them in, cuddling close to Brian, listening to his deep, raspy breathing. He trails his fingers down Brian's chest and hums, sleepy and contented in a way he hasn't been in a long time. "I love you, Mr. Kendrick," he whispers after a few moments, thinking Brian's lost in a heavy sleep by now.  
  
Instead, Brian stirs and ghosts a hand down Jack's shoulder, turning his head to rest against Jack's mussed hair. "I love you too, Jack," he whispers back.  
  
Jack blinks, then smiles, pressing closer to Brian and closing his eyes. They both sleep deep and beautifully that night.


	14. chapter 14

"...so after all of that, Akira didn't feel like coming back to the arena, so we just walked around for awhile," Brian recounts his afternoon in response to Jack wondering why Brian hadn't been around the arena all day. "He's really busted up by losing Sunday. I'm trying to convince him there'll be other opportunities, but them keeping him out of the tournament didn't help much."  
  
Right, Jack thinks. That old thing. He too had been excluded from it, but he tries not to think too deeply on that fact. "I don't know," Jack says doubtfully, hands rubbing slowly up and down Brian's spine as he lays with his face pressed into the pillows, groaning softly at the friction easing his tense muscles. "Perhaps I shouldn't be doing this right now."  
  
Brian blinks, lifting his head from the pillow and trying to catch a glimpse of Jack from over his shoulder. "What? Why not?"  
  
"Well, the better I make you feel, the more complicated I make things for Mr. Gulak next week." Jack laughs when Brian casts a glare towards him, easing his hands up and rubbing slower, more methodical circles into Brian's shoulders, easily distracting him from Jack's teasing as he drops back down and moans softly, the sound immediately leaving Jack frazzled, his hands losing their rhythm as he stares down at Brian's smooth back, rising and falling with each breath, following the line of his spine down, down to... Jack swallows and throws his hands up, giving up on the massage as he kicks his shoes off and crawls slowly up the bed, opting instead to press kisses along Brian's shoulders, over the back of his neck.  
  
"Took you long enough," Brian sighs, arching up into Jack's warmth and feeling him gasp softly. "Mmm..." He sighs as Jack inches his way down the curve of his spine, deliberate kisses pressed into his flesh. "Jack--" Brian's voice falters, fading into shallow gasps as Jack squeezes his hips, fingers trailing lower to touch him, press inside slowly.  
  
"You're bloody ridiculous, Mr Kendrick," he says, lips twitching as Brian's toes curl into the bedding. A pleasant flush warms Jack's skin as he eases down and kisses Brian's tailbone, feeling him twitch and groan hard into his pillow. Jack's tongue fits just right between his fingers and Brian chokes out Jack's name, whining as Jack painstakingly opens him up with lazy licks and subtle touches. Using his free hand, he starts stroking Brian until he finds a rhythm that hits just right, Brian writhing against the bed as he struggles, chasing pleasure from both sides. "Ah, I-- I-- Jack," he cries out, so close that Jack can feel it, the straining against his tongue, how Brian is throbbing in his hand.  
  
He regretfully pulls away and tugs a trembling Brian over until he's sitting in his lap, head resting against his shoulder. "Still with me, Mr. Kendrick?" His only response is a slow exhale, and Jack smirks at how easy it had been to wreck Brian so thoroughly. Deciding to finish things, he once more grips Brian's hips and manipulates him as he slowly thrusts up, filling him inch by inch.   
  
Brian's lips part in agonizing pleasure at this slow torture, fingers digging into Jack's shoulders. "More," he pleads. "C'mon, dammit, faster--"  
  
Jack clucks at him, ignoring the perspiration beading at his own temples. "Can't rush your destination, Brian, now can we?" He sighs, feeling Brian surrounding him, tight and hot and quivering with need. They both shudder when their bodies finally meet, flush against each other, Jack experimenting with shallow, slow rolls of his hips until he finds the right spot, stars staining his own vision as Brian bites down on his shoulder, muffling his moans and cries of strangled ecstacy as Jack pointedly moves again and again, only slowing when Brian arches up into his climax, eyes shut tight and lips trembling as he shouts Jack's name into the night.  
  
He's tight, and hot, and Jack's motions are eased by evidence of his own arousal coating Brian, so it doesn't take long before he falls apart as well, Brian's clenching muscles milking him until he's spent, moaning with every involuntary spasm of either of their bodies. Despite how hypersensitive he is, it's still something of a disappointment when Brian pulls away with a small groan until he rests back against the pillows and holds his arms out to Jack. "C'mere."  
  
Finding the strength to move is a challenge but finally Jack succeeds, tucking himself into Brian's side and breathing in and out automatically as Brian holds him close, kissing his forehead. Jack's almost asleep when Brian breathes out, "My destination, huh?" His chuckle is a bit dark, but Jack is too exhausted and comfortable to investigate, his eyes drifting closed as Brian rubs his back. "I like that. Good night, Jack."


	15. chapter 15

Brian isn't doing so well after his loss. Jack doesn't even need to be told this, had just filmed something very quickly with him about Wrestlemania, who he'd like to face, the kind of enterance he'd like to have, and the words are fresh on his mind now that Brian's lost to Drew, had gotten eliminated in the very first round. But it's not even the loss that's the worst part, Jack thinks. It's how Drew handled most of the match, very forceful, using his size advantage to force Brian down, keeping him pinned down with his weight all on Brian's chest, even almost... Jack closes his eyes, shaking his head. If it had reminded him of what he'd walked in on awhile back, he can only imagine how Brian must be feeling.  
  
So he lurks impatiently while Akira is nearby, and he stalks around the hotel halls until he thinks it's safe to go to him, but just as he arrives at Brian's floor, he stops short. Tozawa is walking towards him and he swallows, squaring his shoulders and trying to look unbothered by anything as he marches past the man, trying to make it seem like he's got business on the other side of the floor, far away from Brian's room. Akira, however, stops short once their paths cross and turns to look at him, his eyes dark with worry. "He is... waiting for you," he says, no judgment in his gaze or voice. Nodding sharply, he then faces forward and continues to walk, leaving Jack frozen in the middle of the hallway, looking back after him.  
  
"Bullocks," Jack curses before taking a breath and pushing Brian's door open the rest of the way, snapping the heavyduty metal clip that Tozawa had used to keep it from closing back into place. The room is dully lit, Brian laying on his back on the bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. "Brian?" he asks softly, walking over to him. "Brian..." There's no response, his eyes are dull and dark, focused on the dingy paint job overhead, and Jack swallows grimly. He hesitates for a few moments, then settles down next to Brian on the bed, lightly encircling his wrist with his fingers. "Mr. Kendrick," he says. "I'm here. You're safe. It's all going to be ok." But he knows it's not. Drew, he had hoped, was over this with Ariya's return, but if tonight was any indication, it proves that just the smallest thing would put Brian back in the path of danger.  
  
He waits what feels like forever for Brian to finally move, acknowledge his presence. Their eyes meet and Jack swallows hard, drowning in the sadness and self-loathing in their depths, more of his words from the video coming back to him. Wrestlemania has been... a very difficult day for me the last few years...  
  
"Brian," he says softly, reaching forward and cupping his face, slowly, carefully. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Brian shakes his head, leaning into his warmth. Jack watches him for a few moments, gnawing on his lip. "Not this time, Jack," he says quietly, pulling away and rolling over, curling in on himself.  
  
Jack isn't a cuddler. He's not much for shows of affection. Neither is Brian, for that matter, usually-- that may be changing, however, with Akira constantly offering hugs as easy as breathing, and... Jack closes his eyes and toes his shoes off, eases out of his vest, and lays down next to Brian, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. "I'm here for you," he informs him softly. "Whatever you need."  
  
Brian doesn't say anything, just lays there in the loose embrace of Jack's arms, and breathes. Jack is starting to think he's fallen asleep when he stirs and slowly rolls over to face Jack. "Anything?" he whispers and Jack nods.  
  
"Anything."  
  
Brian hesitates. Eases closer and presses his lips near to Jack's, not quite a kiss, but close enough that Jack can feel his breaths, the warmth of his skin.   "I... I want to stop feeling so damn pathetic and weak," he says slowly. "I want this to stop hurting so damn bad."  
  
Jack cups his face, brushing his fingers through his hair. Mulls over Brian's new words, now blanketing his old words, and all of the pain and sadness wrapped up within them. "Whatever you need," he repeats and Brian stares down at him, lips twisting in a grimace. "Brian, whatever you want from me--"  
  
His dress shirt goes first, pulled off roughly and thrown haphazardly across the room, and Brian's lips press against his pale flesh, teeth teasing against his sternum as open mouthed kisses are peppered all over. Jack swallows hard, hands fluttering uselessly at his sides as he tries to be good, not wanting to disrupt Brian's movements. Easing up, Brian kisses at his jaw, his throat, presses his mouth open with a thumb and begins to devour Jack, each kiss so intense and brainbreakingly perfect that Jack can barely think straight, desperate for more of this show of dominance from Brian.  
  
"Touch me," Brian forces out, a shiver easing down his back when finally Jack allows himself to move, digging his fingers into Brian's spine and holding on as Brian resumes kissing him hungrily, just shy of being rough. Jack closes his eyes and thinks about the difference in Drew doing this kind of thing to Brian without consent, and how frightening it must be for Brian, especially with how often it keeps happening, and this, right now, how close he feels to Brian, aware that no matter how rough Brian might get with him, he'd never actually cross that line and hurt Jack, or risk harming this thing that's been steadily growing between them since Christmas. "What do you need, Jack?" he asks, voice low, rough. "What do you want?"  
  
Jack's head is swimming. His thoughts make very little sense, only focused on the slow heat curling low in his belly, and his lips feel thick and illegible. But he tries anyway to formulate a response, forcing out simply, "You. I need you. I want you-- Brian--" It's a refrain going through his head repetitively, his simple hunger and desire for the man slowly moving over him, hands easing their way down his ribs, gripping at his hips as he lifts him up and pulls his dress slacks and briefs down in one quick motion, biting Jack's lip as he kicks his own pants off and settles between Jack's legs, groaning at the welcoming warmth there.  
  
"How?" he asks, voice wavering slightly. "How do you need me, Jack? How do you want me?"  
  
Jack pants and ruts up, Brian gasping and flushing heatedly as he stares down at Jack in awe, their bodies still amazing him with how perfectly they fit together. "Inside of me," Jack finally forces out. "Right now. Brian--"  
  
Brian grips his wrists and complies, not even stopping for prep or lube, just sinks home and Jack shudders gorgeously under him, breath punched out of him in a sudden moan. Brian closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the heat, the tightness engulfing him. "Shit," he groans. They remain motionless for a few moments, Jack gaping up at the ceiling while Brian struggles not to climax without even moving. "Holy shit." He swallows hard, watching Jack's dazed eyes, and slowly grips his jaw, trying to distract himself, bring Jack back to some sort of awareness. "Hey. Hey." He kisses him, a slow, calm press of their lips, soothing and tender. "Jack... I can't do this without ya," he whispers.   
  
Jack blinks and shivers, finally forcing himself to acknowledge Brian, staring down at him with uncharacteristic amounts of tenderness in his gaze. "Bloody ridiculous man," he mumbles, smiling weakly as Brian closes his eyes and groans. "Move, Brian. Move."  
  
So Brian moves, Jack meeting him thrust for thrust, and they sigh and pant, touching and kissing and using every possible trick they can think of to last just a little bit longer, enjoying the glide of their bodies. "Nnn, oh God," Brian mumbles into Jack's throat as he nips and kisses, gasping as Jack suddenly tightens around him, his body shuddering under Brian's.  
  
"I-- I'm not--" And then Jack is gone, Brian moaning at how he clenches so perfectly in response, forcing him over the edge as well between one thrust and the next.  
  
They lay there for the longest time, panting and completely limp in each other's arms, when Brian slowly sits up, careful not to pull out as he lightly grazes his nails over Jack's chest, waiting until his dark eyes focus once more on him. "Thank you," he says quietly.   
  
"Whatever for?" Jack asks, stretching lazily, enjoying the feel of Brian shifting inside of him still.  
  
Brian looks away, scraping his teeth against his bottom lip. "For giving me this, even though I... I see now why you chose Gulak over me. I don't even know if I'm a good fit in wrestling anymore," he says with a broken kind of laugh. "Fifteen years, and I can't..." He hits the bed lightly, closing his eyes. "I can't even make it through the first round of a tournament... I pass out to the guy who..." He shakes his head, not wanting to dredge up those old memories again. "I'm old," he whispers. "And I'm tired. And I'm a failure... and it's probably only a matter of time before Akira realizes it too, and..."  
  
There's a lot to unpack with Brian's running self-hatred, but Jack decides to distract him for now. "Tozawa knows about us," he says softly, watching as Brian's eyes snap over to focus on him. "He was walking by when I was waiting to come here to see you. He saw me, and he stopped me from walking past, and told me you were waiting for me. The man appears to be shrewder than I realized."  
  
"Shit," Brian whispers, closing his eyes. "Always thought he acted weird whenever you came up, but I never imagined..." He stares down at Jack. "Do you think he knows about Drew, too, or..."  
  
Jack shakes his head. "Perhaps. But probably not. I imagine he wouldn't let you two alone at all if he had any idea." Which is difficult for Jack too, he'd had to distract himself with Humberto Carrillo just to keep from pacing at ringside and risking giving it all away. "Mr. Kendrick," he says softly, lips twitching when Brian blinks and stares at him. "You defeated us pretty soundly during our street fight in December. It is understandable, considering, that tonight was just an off-night for you. If you had had any other opponent, I'm sure you would've been fine." He sits up, pressing chest to chest with Brian, and stares into his eyes. "You are not old, and you are most definitely not a failure. You found your way back to WWE after so many years, and that is commendable. Anyone failing to see what a success you actually are isn't worth any of your time." He kisses Brian slowly, feeling a subtle shift deep inside of him where they're still connected, swallowing down a gasp. "And if Akira ever tries to do anything to you, he'll have to answer to me. Alright?"  
  
Brian laughs breathlessly and nods, gripping his arms. "Alright," he breathes out, hissing as Jack eases him down onto the bed and stares at him, a focused look in his eye as he slowly starts to roll his hips, working Brian up to full hardness once more and continuing to kiss and touch him until he shudders and comes with a cry of Jack's name, Jack chuckling into Brian's jaw as he drifts, comfortable and warm. "I love you," Brian mumbles sleepily and Jack blinks.  
  
"I love you too," he responds after a moment, tension easing from him as sleep teases at the edges of his senses as well, the both of them drifting off in each other's arms quickly.


	16. chapter 16

"There was only one hotel room available," Brian explains to Jack in an undertone. "But it has two suites, one bed in here for us, one bed past that door that Tozawa's claimed, and he has the bathroom so he has no reason to come back through here... so we'll still have some privacy. You've just got to be quiet."

Jack tsks at him. "You say that as if I have a self-control problem." He toes his shoes off and settles down on the bed, staring up at Brian tauntingly. "I fail to understand why you simply didn't make Mr. Tozawa find another hotel for the evening." He reaches up and brushes his hand up Brian's bare chest as he unzips his jacket, feeling his significant other shiver under his slow, teasing touch. "We could've found some interesting uses to having two rooms... but ah well, you had to be nice Brian Kendrick..."

"I wasn't going to make him go out in this weather to find another room," Brian brushes off the comment, sprawling out in the bed and smirking over at Jack, quirking his fingers at him invitingly. "I mean, we could always just take a breath this week, get back to this next, or--"

Jack glowers at him, not liking that suggestion. "Or?"

"Or," Brian says with a small smirk, "you practice that self-control and stay very... very quiet..." He palms Jack through his trousers and watches his eyes darken as he fights the rough moan that's building up, louder and hungrier the longer Brian touches him.

"You don't play fair," he finally gasps, rocking his hips up into Brian's touch.

"What's the fun in that?" Brian wonders, moving his hand away and slowly slipping his pants off, watching Jack's eyes as they trail over his boxers, down his thighs. "Jack," he whispers, eyes gleaming when Jack looks up at him. "Do you think you can...?"

"Yes," he decides. "I can." But his breathing falters, just a little, when Brian pops the button on his trousers, easing them down his hips. "Oh," he whispers, closing his eyes and focusing on nothing but the feeling of Brian's fingers grazing down his thighs as the pants are slowly pulled off of his legs. "Mr. Kendrick..."

Brian smirks at him before pressing his palms against Jack's boxers once more, the friction of his fingers against Jack's rapidly hardening flesh leaving him swallowing down moans of his own as he works Jack over, trying to get him to fail and send moans echoing through the room, part of him waiting the entire hotel to be aware. "Ah, Jack--"

"Brian--"

Brian adjusts, pulls himself higher up on the bed until he hovers over Jack, staring down at him. "Gonna keep quiet, Jacky boy?"

"Yes," Jack huffs, sinking back against the pillows and watching as Brian slowly slips out of his underwear, kicking them into the same general area as Jack's clothes. Their skin is warm and comfortable as Brian presses into him, kissing lazily at his shoulders, down to his stomach. "Brian," he breathes out, annoyance leaving him as he reaches down and runs his fingers through Brian's hair, enjoying his slow, careful kisses down his abs to the tips of his hips.

Brian peeks up at him before slowly scraping his teeth down Jack's thigh, listening to him gasp and arch up to feel more of that warm, beautiful slickness of Brian's tongue, his lips, even his teeth. "Being such a good boy," Brian murmurs to him with a small smile. "I haven't heard a peep from you since i began..." This threatens to change, however, when Brian eases back down between his legs and begins sucking bright red shapes into his soft skin, very close to where he desperately needs attention. "Jack," he whispers before moving back from the love bite, grinning before moving over to repeat the action to the other leg.

Jack gasps and breathes, struggling not to arch up into Brian's warmth, all of his focus on biting down moan after moan, his body feeling tight and tense as he holds onto the overwhelming sensation, trying not to completely lose it as Brian continues sucking marks along the sensitive skin of his upper legs. Everything stutters to a stop when Brian grips his leg, still working on claiming every inch of Jack's flesh... and Jack closes his eyes, almost feeling embarrassed but not quite as Brian eases down, but instead of marking up more of Jack's skin, he lifts Jack's leg and places it over his shoulder, staring up at Jack curiously before dipping his head back in and licking slowly, taking his time to really unravel the man above him as Brian slowly moves, Jack shivering at the easy stretch of his tongue.

He comes so close to crying out Brian's name, biting at his knuckle as Brian continues to taste him, thorough and slow. He grips Brian's shoulder, tangles his fingers in his hair, anything in reach to try to distract himself from how his chest is trembling with all of the sounds he's fighting not to make.

Brian hums, pulling back and wiping at his mouth as he looks down at Jack with mischievous eyes, obviously enjoying how wrecked he looks. "Such a strong-willed gentleman," he teases, brushing his knuckles against Jack's hard flesh, watching how he arches up and struggles over another gasp. "Liked that, huh?" he whispers, rubbing over him a few more times until Jack's jaw drops open, his eyes squeezed shut as he continues to fight the hungry moans that he obviously wants to make so badly.

He hisses out a very soft, "Brian", his eyes so dark that Brian can't even see any grey, and that's enough. Brian eases back up and kisses him, soft little brushes of their mouths until he pulls Jack up into a sitting position, drawing him into his lap before sinking in and closing his eyes as Jack's slick, hot body welcomes him. He gently grips Jack's jaw and tilts his face until Brian can get a proper look at him, kissing him once more. As soon as he feels like he can move without throwing everything in early release, he opens his mouth, kissing Jack longer, harder, swallowing each gasp and soft little noise that even he can't resist now, each glide of Brian inside of him waking up nerve endings and leaving him grasping at Brian's face, his arms, his thighs, anything he can reach.

The angle is one they've never really tried before, and there's something intimate and heady about it as Jack quivers around Brian, fingers spasming against his cheek as he alternates between sweeping his tongue around inside of his mouth, or nibbling at his lips. Brian sighs, rolling his hips slowly, deeper, hands rasping over Jack's chest and stomach while they move as one, awakening even more overwhelming sensations for them both. "I-- I love you," he whispers into Jack's cheek and Jack blinks at him, lust and affection burning in his gaze as he smiles shakily, so close that each touch, each kiss, is almost enough to send him over.

"I love you too," he whispers, smothering a cry as Brian's hand finally slips low, and begins to stroke him again, causing him to arch up as Brian thrusts into him once more, Jack's climax finally crashing into him as Brian holds him, surrounding him with warmth and safety, kissing his shoulders, his chin, his cheek as Jack rides wave after wave of pleasure, Brian drawing it out lazily as he rubs slow circles into his softening flesh. Jack shivers and sinks back against Brian's chest, bone-tingling and sensitive, but he can tell as Brian tries to shift out from under him that Brian hasn't found the same level of satisfaction Jack has, in fact he's still aroused, biting his lip as he slowly pulls out.

Jack gasps at the loss of warmth and gathers together what strength he has to cast a weary glare at the man, pointedly glancing down as Brian shrugs as if to say "eh what can ya do" but there's a lot Jack can still do so he plants his trembling fingers on Brian's chest and pushes, sending him back against the pillows. As he huffs out a surprised breath, Jack slinks up his legs and stares at him for a long, quiet moment, before swiping his tongue along Brian's erection. It's now Brian's turn to fight moans and cries of Jack's name as Jack licks lazily at him, taking his time, drawing out the slow, beautiful torture as Brian's knuckles turn white against the bedding. Brian swallows hard, tugging at his hair, biting his lips, digging his heels into the mattress, Jack watching him with a smirk as he gives one final lick before sinking down, taking Brian into his mouth and sucking lazily, enjoying the taste of Brian on his tongue.

"Ah, shit!" Brian hisses out, his eyes wide and barely focused as Jack swallows, swirling his tongue around Brian's tip and humming, Brian's hand petting at his hair as he fights the urge to push Jack further, thrust in deeper. Not that Jack needs the suggestion as he takes Brian in all on his own, Brian choking down a strangled noise while everything whites out before him, Jack smirking when Brian's hips shudder and he comes hard. Jack sighs softly, swallowing carefully and licking Brian clean afterwards.

Once he sits up, Brian is leaning against the pillows, panting for breath, and Jack crawls up his body, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. "Do you think we were quiet enough for your little friend, Mr. Kendrick?"

He laughs weakly and shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not. It was all kind of a blur for me, I was more interested in what you were doing than what noises I was making."

Jack chuckles. "Exactly. Exactly that, Brian." He sighs and slumps down into Brian's arms and closes his eyes, feeling as Brian grips the blanket and sheets and spreads it over their entangled bodies. "Good night, then."

"Good night," he whispers, kissing Jack softly.

When morning comes, he wisely doesn't tell Jack about waking up to Tozawa's grinning face peeking at them before taking his leave to go get breakfast.


	17. chapter 17

Neither of them are thrilled. They'd had high hopes for the tournament-- Gulak, Brian himself, Humberto, and Tozawa had all been in it, but Gulak was the only one to survive the first round, by making Brian pass out in one of his many submission holds, and it frustrates Brian more than he can explain to have this blank spot in his memory, of what exactly happened to make his body fail him. But he knows after so many years in the business that there's only so much he can do about that, oxygen is necessary, and whatever else Drew's submission may have depleted from his system had just left him unable to compete. Not much he could've done about that, but it still stings.  
  
Jack leaves him by the bed, closing the bathroom door solidly behind him and when he comes out, he's in a tank top and pajama bottoms, not quite meeting Brian's eye as he settles on a sofa near the window, twisting his mustache as he stares at the dark TV screen for awhile. Brian frowns at him before escaping into the bathroom as well, washing his face and sighing as he looks at himself in the mirror. He's at least had a few weeks to accept his own failure, Tozawa's loss. Jack's disappointments are fresh, and more brutal-- at least Brian had made it into the tournament. Jack had been overlooked in a way that Brian can't quite understand, and he shakes his head, pulling away from the sink and going back out into the room.  
  
He decides it's time to distract Jack, toeing his shoes off. He moves purposely, easing his jeans down his legs and unbuttoning his jacket, turning just so so Jack could see every inch of flesh revealed the further down he goes. He kicks his socks off and stands there for a second in nothing but his boxers, scraping his hair back over his shoulder and casting a dark, heated glance over at Jack, not surprised to find his eyes locked on Brian's bare back, trailing lower.  "Like what you see?" he wonders quietly, slowly walking over and staring down at Jack.  
  
"You know I do," Jack murmurs and Brian smirks, easing between his parted legs. "Brian..."   
  
"Mm hmm?"  
  
"I'm not..." Jack falters as Brian touches his sides, ghosting up to his shoulders, stroking his soft, warm skin. "I'm not in the mood," he stresses, closing his eyes as Brian continues to caress and brush against him.  
  
"Well, what can we do to fix that?" Brian asks quietly and Jack laughs bitterly, shaking his head. "Don't tell me I can't, you should know better than to underestimate me by now."  
  
Jack examines him and then shrugs. "Carry on then." But instead, Brian sprawls out over the sofa  and stares at him for a few moments, a daring look in his eyes. "This changes nothing," he says, looking away and crossing his arms over his chest. Brian waits and watches, the very essence of patience. Jack scoffs and closes his eyes, scrubbing a hand down his face before he glances over at Brian once more, looking away just as quickly. "Brian..."  
  
"I don't give this to you often," Brian smirks at him. "Better... hmm... jump on it while you can." Jack's eyes darken as he turns to look properly, finding Brian's hands trailing lazily down his stomach, lips parting as he hums, slipping his fingers into his own boxers, his eyes widening, breathing growing raspy as he begins to touch himself. "Ahh... oh," he groans, hips stuttering upwards as he bites his lip.  
  
Jack huffs and forces his gaze away, despite still being able to track  Brian's movements in his peripheral vision, listening to each soft hiss and gasp coming from his sinful lips. It's not until he moans out Jack's name, needy and shooting sharp arousal down Jack's spine straight to his core, that he stands. His hands are tense at his sides and he can feel Brian's eyes boring into him. With tense, jerky movements, he slips his pants down his legs and fights with the straps of his tank top before tearing it off and tossing it thoughtlessly aside. When he finally turns and stares down at Brian, Brian bites out another moan, staring up at him with desperate, dark blue eyes, and Jack gives up all pretenses, tugging Brian's boxers down sharply and slapping his hand away. "Mine," he warns him and Brian lets out a fullbodied shudder when Jack grips him roughly.  
  
"Aw fuck yeah, it always has been," Brian rasps out and Jack stares down at him, frustration and lust warring within him.  
  
If he wasn't so secure in this thing between he and Brian, if he weren't so sure Brian'd be down for what he's thinking, he'd not even suggest it, but he thinks, he knows Brian would be ok with it, so he releases Brian's erection and tugs his boxers down the rest of the way, throwing them to join the rest, before swatting Brian's thighs, almost enjoying the echo of flesh on flesh. "Turn over," he snaps.  
  
Brian, to his credit, only hesitates a moment before obliging Jack, sprawling out beautifully across the sofa. Jack sighs softly, reaching out to smooth his hands down Brian's back, over his ass, smirking when he squeezes and Brian lets out another shaky moan that heats Jack's blood, rutting into the sofa cushions. Jack thinks about the evidence they'll be leaving behind for the next occupant of this room if they do it like this and instead of feeling mortified, he finds himself even more turned on by it. Tangles his fingers in Brian's soft hair, so thoughtfully trimmed and cleaned up thanks to Tozawa, and pulls his head back until they can look at each other. "You're gonna orgasm right here," he informs him and Brian nods, eyes fluttering weakly as he gives into the pain with a hungry little gasp.   
  
They've done it gentle, they've done it rough, they've done it all sorts of ways since their reunion, but Jack's never really been given this level of control over Brian, and he suspects deep down Brian's only giving up this much leeway because of how disgusted and angry Jack really is by not getting opportunities like everyone else over his time in the division, and how it's shaking out for those who have been. He thinks later he'll have to thank him properly, but for now, he settles down on the couch, planting his knees on either side of Brian's hips, and watches him for a moment. "Hm," he says, lips twisting as he lets go of Brian's hair and watches him drop back into the cushions with a surprised grunt. Hands readjusting to rest against Brian's hips, he presses his thumbs down into the indents there and examines Brian thoroughly in a way he usually doesn't get to because Jack can only look so much when Brian dictates the pace.    
  
"You're so beautiful," he offers in an off-handed observation, shifting and pressing his knee between Brian's, parting his legs even further. Brian hisses and presses his toes into the arm rest as Jack presses biting kisses along his lower back, down his spine. He waits until he's sure Brian's focus is on that curious mix of sensations before forcing him upright into a sitting position and pressing him against the couch, making him drape his arms over the back. He settles on his heels and examines this new position, nodding slowly to himself. "Perfect," he decides, standing up once more.  
  
Brian immediately realizes and turns his head. "Jack? Jack, where--"  
  
"Shhhhhh," he soothes. "Just one moment, Mr. Kendrick. I'll be right with you." The sight of Brian sprawled out along the back of the couch, on knees that are forced apart, leaving him open and trembling for Jack to do as he wishes with him, is maddening, makes it difficult for Jack to work his last article of clothing off, already soaked with evidence of his own need for this. An incredulous smirk crosses his lips as he realizes that Brian always somehow knows exactly what Jack needs to get through difficult times. Finally free of the cumbersome underwear, he returns to the couch and crawls up behind Brian, sandwiching him between the rough fabric of the cushions and the ungiving lines of his own body. Gripping his sides, Jack eases closer and whispers to him, "This isn't going to be tender. I'm going to ravage you, Mr. Kendrick." He grips Brian's hair again and arches his back until they can see each other. "You're going to be feeling it for days, maybe weeks."  
  
"Aw, hell," he groans, eyes blown with hunger and lust. "Make me feel it till Wrestlemania, Jack."  
  
"My pleasure," Jack bites out, once more letting go of Brian's hair. He hesitates over the lack of lube, or preparation, and eventually decides that that would take too long, it would also take away from what they're doing right here. So he grips Brian's hips hard enough to bruise and stretches out over his back, biting his shoulder hard as he thrusts in  roughly, lights bursting before his eyes as he gasps and licks lazily at Brian's abused skin, trying not to fall apart before he's even properly moved. He's so worked up, and Brian feels so tight and hot and perfect, his body twitching under Jack, around him, that it's a struggle just to breathe. Jack plants his knees again and pulls out, Brian moaning shakily at the loss, just to exhale when Jack snaps his hips and fills Brian all over again.   
  
"Oh, oh, my God," Brian cries out into the cushions, his voice muffled but enough to short cirquit Jack's brain even further. His fingers dig harder into Brian's hips and Jack picks up the pace, slow and sharp turning into fast and all-encompassing as Brian all but sobs into the cushions, so close to release that he can't figure out why it feels like it's almost always out of his reach. "Please," he begs hungrily. "Jack-- Jack--" He arches his back and lets out a desperate sort of a moan as Jack sinks deeper inside of him, awakening new nerve endings and leaving Brian struggling against the flood of sensations.   
  
Jack is close too, sweat beading on his forehead, and he bites his lip, releasing Brian's hips and working his hand between Brian and the couch to curl his fingers around him once more, the tightness of his grip adding even more friction to everything when Brian ruts forward again while his other hand returns to Brian's hair. "You're doing so well," he pants into Brian's ear, voice low and husky. "So incredible, Mr. Kendrick." Pulling Brian's head back again, he leans in and kisses Brian hard, swallowing each sound he exhales, biting his lip, tasting him with quick, deep swipes of his tongue.  
  
Brian shudders and shivers and when Jack thrusts into him once more time, rocks up into the flood of pleasure as his body finally finds release, painting Jack's fingers and the couch liberally, but Jack doesn't even think about it as he gasps into Brian's mouth, barely able to move as the chain reaction of Brian's body rocks through him too as Brian's muscles clench around him and he moans, hand shifting to grip Brian's jaw, holding him in place as he gasps soundlessly through the continuing spasms of his orgasm. It's all too much for Jack, he can't hold on a second longer, following Brian over into those overwhelming waves of bone deep, mind-melting sensation that leaves him unaware of anything around him but the pounding of his heart, the pulsing of his body, and how sharply he's gasping against Brian's cheek throughout it.  
  
Brian comes back to himself first, not even complaining as Jack continues to press him down into the soaked couch cushions, just lightly rubbing his arm and waiting for awareness to return to him. He chuckles, faintly, when Jack finally shifts and groans softly, rolling off of him and struggling to support his own weight as the lingering affects of what they've just done tugs at him in all of the right ways. He frowns through some of his memories, lost in a haze of lust and frustration, and almost dreads looking over at Brian, unsure how he might feel about some of it, exactly. Jack learned to be cruel at Brian's feet, yes, but never like that, not in bed, not to that degree. Some of this feels on a different level, and he frets about it until Brian slumps over him and presses a faint kiss to his lips. "No regrets," he tells him, eyes fixed and almost amused as he searches Jack's face.  
  
Jack exhales and shakes his head. "But--"  
  
Brian cradles his face in his hands and whispers, "I liked it, Jacky Boy. Didn't know you had that kinda thing in you."  
  
Jack searches his face and sees only sincerity there, lips tugging up into a faint smirk. "Well, well," he says softly. "Never pegged you for something of a masochist, Mr. Kendrick."  
  
"I'm a wrestler, Jack. Aren't we all sort of masochists in that vein?" he asks, laughing softly as Jack purses his lips, thinking about it. "Did it help?"   
  
"Did it...?" Jack trails off, eyes widening slightly as he remembers why Brian allowed this, tonight of all nights. He ponders it for a moment and finds that, yes, he's still frustrated and unhappy with the results of the tournament, his own exclusion from it, but it's a low hum in the back of his mind and not the all-emcompassing mess that it had been even an hour earlier. "Yes. It did." He stares at Brian. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," he says with a soft smile. "Jack? I mean that. Any time." He winks and Jack huffs out a laugh, fingers gentle this time as he cups Brian's face and kisses him.


	18. chapter 18

Jack is scrolling through his phone, eyes focused on the words before him. Brian has been pretending to read for awhile now, glancing over every now and again to look at Jack, take in the soft twist of his lips, how his brows furrow whenever he doesn't like what he's looking at. Finally, Brian gives up on the book and puts it down, rolling over to look at Jack with a soft sigh. Jack still doesn't respond and Brian rolls his eyes, recognizing this game. "Oh Jack," he singsongs, trailing a hand up Jack's bare thigh.  
  
Jack doesn't respond, nor does he react to the fingers resting just shy of his boxer briefs, and Kendrick laughs faintly, definitely certain that this is the game they're playing. Scooting up, he presses kisses to Jack's soft, pale flesh, before scraping his teeth over the area. Jack still doesn't make any sign that he's even paying attention to Brian, who takes it as a challenge, lip curling in vague annoyance.  
  
His next move is to press his lips to the spot his teeth have just trailed over, sucking softly. He waits until the skin is red and inflamed, Jack's  pulse pounding against Brian's teeth, before he eases back and looks down at his handiwork. "Hmm," he says with a soft laugh, moving to the other side and repeating the action. Jack still doesn't move or respond, but Brian thinks there's a noticeable shift and he huffs out a laugh against Jack's flesh, sprawling his fingers out over Jack's groin, pressing down. Even then, Jack ignores him, swiping his finger down the screen of his phone to scroll whatever the hell it is he's reading.  
  
Brian clucks at him and sits up, deciding two can play at that game and choosing to ignore Jack as he moves off of the bed and stretches lazily, watching himself in the mirror as he pulls his shirt off. Not bad, he thinks, for an almost 40 year old. He shrugs and glances over at Jack, finding him still enamored by his phone screen. Letting out a melodramatic sigh, Brian eases his hand into his boxers and stares at his reflection as he touches himself, casting another quick glance at the disinterested Jack. Rolling his eyes, he eases his boxers off and kicks them away, still palming himself. He closes his eyes, imagining Jack's hands working him over like this, and moans softly, rutting up. "Ah... Oh God..." He puts a little more volume into it than he normally would, gasping and keening faintly as he jerks himself off, trying to get Jack's attention one way or another.  
  
He hadn't really intended on actually getting himself off, but the deeper his thoughts go, imagining Jack pressed against him, sending him closer to the edge while they both watch in the reflection of this mirror, he feels it coming, his orgasm so close that he can taste it, his back teeth almost aching with the tension from waiting for it to crash over him. "Ah, shit-- ah... Jack," he moans hungrily, so lost in everything that he's feeling that he doesn't even hear the bed creaking behind him, or the footsteps approaching. He does, however, feel when his hand gets batted away and his fingers are replaced by longer, slender ones that fit just perfectly around him and he gasps out, trembling as Jack stares over his shoulder. "You--"  
  
"Ridiculous man," Jack huffs out a laugh. "Putting on a show for me and thinking I was ignoring you the entire time." He tilts Brian's face up with his free hand and smirks at him. "You're so gullible, Mr. Kendrick."  
  
"N-- no," Brian groans out, arching up into Jack's touch. "You've just learned from the best."  
  
"Hmm," Jack mumbles, palming him harder, faster. "Bit from column A, bit from column B, then, I suppose."  
  
Jack kisses like he wrestles, intense and always a few steps ahead of his opponent, and Brian cries out into his mouth, body shuddering as he releases in Jack's hand.Brian's eyes widen as Jack licks his hand clean, eyes dark and fixed on Brian's reflection, promising so many things that Brian can barely stand it. His legs barely able to support him, Brian closes his eyes and melts into Jack's arms as he braces him against the mirror. "Do it," he breathes out, fogging up the mirror with each exhale. "Do it." Jack is hard against him and he thinks this'll be better than what he'd imagined earlier, his lips parting when Jack touches him, fingers delving in teasingly, brushing inside of him, before pulling out.  
  
Brian watches Jack move behind him, undressing quickly before thrusting into him hungrily, needily. Each shift and roll of his body inside of him feels like fire, so warm and slick and possessive that Brian thinks he could be consumed by it at any minute, but no. Jack just continues, steady and certain, and when he comes, it's like nothing else Brian's ever experienced, seeing the look on his face in the mirror as Brian helps to send him over, relief and pleasure twisting his features into something almost unrecognizable as he grips Brian's hips and moans hard between his shoulderblades.  
  
Brian chuckles, warm and sated, and slowly turns around to help Jack back to bed, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his forehead. "Do you want to go back to reading your phone now?" He huffs out a laugh when Jack swats his hip, already half asleep, and nuzzles closer. "Good night, then."


	19. chapter 19

Jack's mind is elsewhere. The moment where he'd headbutted Gulak with so much force that he'd sent him flying clean out of the ring. Despite the months of partnership, of Gulak generally having his back, it'd felt good. Surprisingly so. He's so busy dwelling on this, he doesn't hear the footsteps coming to a stop right in front of him, nor does he see the legs within his line of sight. He does, however, feel the hand in his hair, and Brian Kendrick's soft laugh. "Well, well, Jacky Boy, I didn't know ya had it in ya."  
  
Jack swallows. Looks up. Finds Brian's eyes soft, blue and warm, like a summer sky, and he has to look away, suddenly feeling shame. Brian was right-- he was right in October, he was right about Drew, and about how good it feels to uplift others, not hold them down. He had forgotten how it felt to do things the right way, had lost himself somewhere between getting busted open by Brian all of those years ago, and falling in with Drew to the point that even Brian wasn't brutal enough for him. But now Brian has changed and he thinks, he's pretty sure, he's on the road to doing the same.  
  
He stands and Brian looks suddenly doubtful, even shifting back a step. Jack shakes his head, forcing a small, fond smile at the other man. "I should've bloody well listened to you from the beginning, Mr. Kendrick," he says, reaching out and gripping Brian tightly, pulling him in and kissing him hungrily. Everyone is watching Nese vs Buddy, but this is risky. This is thrilling. This is perfect. Part of Jack hopes Drew would turn the corner right then, see his own disturbed obsession kissing his former partner, watch them slowly press closer, Jack ignoring everything as he grips the back of Brian's thighs and hoists him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Jack's midsection or risk falling.  
  
"Ja-- Jack," he moans, eyes wide and more than a little worried as Jack carries him through the halls to a secluded, empty room not used by any of the crew. "Wha-- what if someone had seen?" he gasps, Jack shrugs, not too concerned, and Brian blinks at him. "Jack..."  
  
"We're not hiding anymore," he says, voice low with promise. "If I want to fuck my significant other at the arena we both work, I think I am quite certainly allowed to do it." Brian is shocked into speechlessness and Jack laughs, leaning in to kiss the worry lines along his forehead. "Against the wall, Mr. Kendrick? Or..." He pushes aside some junk scattered around this old, rickety couch pushed into the corner and waits for Brian's decision.   
  
"Both," he laughs, eyes dazed, and Jack hums, pushing him back against the wall and resuming kissing him hungrily. "Ah, oh--" he moans, already rocking up into Jack like he needs touched right now. So Jack provides, slipping his hands between them and working his way into Brian's pants, down until he grips Brian's twitching, slowly hardening flesh. He's never held him like this as his arousal and need all pools down between his thighs, and Jack gasps, their lips slipping for a second as Jack runs his thumb over Brian, his moans growing shaky and hungry, hips stuttering and rolling with each shift of Jack's fingers. "Jack...!"  
  
"You're so beautiful," he babbles. "I don't deserve you, especially after everything. I should've... I..." He thinks he should've attacked Drew months ago, when he'd found Brian at Drew's mercy, sprawled out and vulnerable on the floor of a room very similar to this one. This more than anything leads him to cup Brian's face and stare deep into his eyes. "Forgive me? Please?"  
  
Brian laughs, breathlessly. "I-- I can't forgive you when there's nothing to forgive," he explains, starting to thrust into Jack's loose grip, only hindered just a little between Jack pressing against him and the wall unforgiving behind him.  
  
A strange, curious look crosses Jack's face and he slowly pulls away, gently setting Brian back onto the floor, Brian looking down at him in confusion. He shifts and slowly, carefully sinks down to his knees in front of Brian, watching his face closely as realization causes him to shiver, hard. "Jack--" But it's too late to stop him, Brian shuddering as fresh air brushes at  his erection, Jack helping to brace him as he eases Brian's jeans down his hips, tossing them aside once he's done. "Jack--"   
  
Brian is ignored further as Jack lightly parts his legs and eases close, offering a few, slow licks to test the water. He gasps, his body tensing up at just that small tease, and Jack laughs breathlessly, wiping at his mustache as he pulls back to look at Brian. "I have forgotten so much, Mr. Kendrick." He wraps an arm around Brian's hips and leans back in, kissing his twitching ab muscles slowly. "Including how much I enjoy the way you taste on my tongue." He ducks down then, and reclaims Brian's erection into his mouth, listening to him gasp and keen, hips rocking forward as Jack traces the shape of him with his tongue, almost giddy and breathless as he tries to make up for lost time.  
  
"Ja-- Jack," Brian moans, carding his fingers almost roughly through Jack's hair, mussing it up something beautiful. The louder Brian gets, the deeper Jack takes him in, the faster he swallows down the unending wave of precome. "Oh-- oh my God," he cries out, his responses muffled as he bites at his knuckles and grips the back of Jack's head, trying-- struggling--  
  
Then Jack looks up at him and their eyes are equally desperate. "Give it to me, Brian. Just the way only you can."  
  
Something snaps in Brian then and he moans out close to a sob, interlacing his fingers against the back of Jack's head as he begins thrusting hard and fast into Jack's willing, beautiful mouth. Jack eagerly takes it, missing this, Brian's enjoyment of getting blown by him on an entirely different level to anything he's ever experienced before. When Brian finally climaxes, hitting his head back against the wall and gasping for air, Jack watches, swallowing patiently until Brian goes limp, slumping against the wall to come to a rest against the floor close to him. He sighs softly and watches as Brian rests there, eyes closed and body slowly twitching and trembling as he comes back down from this high.  
  
When he finally stirs and opens his eyes, looking towards Jack, his eyes are soft. Gentle. Loving. "C'mere, Jacky boy," he teases him lightly and grips him by the hips, guiding him over to sit in his lap. His gear is so tight, he thinks he's close, but it's hard to tell, especially now that he's so close to Brian.   
  
"I... oh... ohhhhhh..." Jack's attempts to suggest something are drowned out when Brian moves, slipping his hand into Jack's gear.  
  
His grin is impish as he kisses Jack below the ear, leaving him keening and shuddering for more. "Gonna make you come right here, right now," he promises him. "So any time you wear this gear, you'll think'a me... of this room, how good it felt to put all the bad shit behind us once and for all."   
  
He grins, thumb brushing down, spreading precome all over and easing the way before he starts moving in earnest, Jack burying his face into Brian's shoulder and moaning shakily, so close already that each touch, every movement makes his body tremble and twitch. Brian is patient, continues working him, guiding his face over until he can kiss Jack, the deep, hungry kind of need that starts gnawing at Jack as Brian's expert hands and his diligent tongue slowly leaves him gasping and moaning into Brian's mouth, mumbling nonsense. "Please-- please..."  
  
Brian chuckles and starts working harder, faster, Jack's jaw dropping into a silent, overwhelmed moan as his hips stutter up once more, and Jack orgasms then, coating Brian's fingers and of course the inside of his gear. Brian kisses him a couple more times, slow and gentle, easing his hand out of the gear and licking his fingers clean while watching Jack. "I love you, Jack."  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Kendrick," he says with a tired kind of smile.  
  
When they leave the room, Gulak is within eyesight just down the hallway and neither seem to care as he pales, looking at them as Brian possessively wraps an arm around Jack and holds him close, ignoring the anger slowly crossing his former friend's face. He laughs and waves at him before continuing to ease Jack down the hall, eenjoying the sensation of Gulak's stare on his back. Through it all, Brian thinks, leaning in to kiss Jack. I win.


	20. chapter 20

Brian breathes steadily, eyes closed as he rests his face against the pillows. He can't see Jack, but he can hear him wandering around behind him, whisper quiet but doing enough to up the anticipation as he makes Brian wait, trying to shut down that self-preservation that always, always whispers in the back of his mind what he should do next, some plan to save himself, get the upperhand, fight for dominance. No, he reminds himself. This is Jack. You're fine. He'll... he'll take care of you.  
  
"Mr. Kendrick," Jack says, his voice biting into the quiet with the force of a whip. Brian immediately tenses, listening to the bed creak softly as Jack climbs up behind him, hovering by his thighs on his knees. "You are aware, had Mr. Carrillo not defeated Mr. Gulak in my absence, we would be having a much different conversation right now, yes?"  
  
"Yes," he says softly, unsurprised when Jack touches him then, fingers easing up between his thighs before filling him so quickly, so sharply that he gasps into the pillows, gritting his teeth and fighting his natural instinct to press back, fuck himself on the beautifully familiar glide of Jack stretching him.  
  
"Good man." Jack idly thrusts his fingers in and out of Brian a few times and watches the rise and fall of Brian's back as he struggles to catch his breath after the initial shock of pain, followed by intimate calm. "Even so, your actions delayed my getting revenge on Mr. Gulak and so something must be done about it, hm?"  
  
"Yes," Brian confirms, almost dreamily, as Jack's fingers continue to rock deep inside of him, stretching him so thoroughly that he almost feels like he's going to orgasm right then and there, just by Jack's masterful touch alone. He whines, just a little, when Jack pulls out with no warning, leaving him cold and empty, but he gets no sympathy or censure, just more silence and anticipation as he gulps against the sheets, sweat already dripping down the curve of his spine just from that little bit of action.  
  
"Now, Mr. Kendrick," Jack says, his voice low and full of dark promises, "do you suppose I should use lube or not right now? Do you imagine you can take whatever I give you without it since I prepped you so thoroughly?"  
  
Brian can barely think straight enough to answer, but finally he manages. "Whatever you prefer, Jack," he breathes out and Jack pauses behind him.  
  
"Brilliant answer, Brian," he praises him. "Very well done. Yes, indeed." He sounds quite pleased as he finishes whatever he's doing out of Brian's line of sight, and Brian shivers as Jack's fingers return, just teasing along his knees, guiding his legs apart almost as far as they can go. "What a sight," he murmurs, Brian flushing into his pillows at the weight of Jack's stare. "How long do you suppose you can keep from climax, Mr. Kendrick?"  
  
"As long as I need to, Jack," he says softly. "Until you say otherwise."  
  
Jack huffs out something close to a laugh and hums. "I see. Well, I suppose we will have to test that theory out, now won't we?" Brian barely has time to reconsider, decide that perhaps he'd made a mistake, vowing all of these things to Jack, when something thick and cool is pressed inside of him. He gasps and grits his teeth against the stretch, more than what Jack's fingers had prepared him for, this is sharp, it sends stabbing pains down his spine with every shift inside of him. Jack moves slowly, methodically, keeping an eye on how Brian tenses against the strange intrusion, holding his breath, clearly suffering through this. Jack hesitates about halfway in and reaches out with his free hand, brushing his fingers through Brian's hair, down his spine, and listens as Brian gasps for air, some of his muscles unclenching as he registers Jack's touch.  
  
"Jack," he forces out, voice wrecked and trembling. "I don't think I can..." He twitches as Jack slowly stretches out over him, petting his hair and kissing his jaw lightly, distracting him from the agonizing pressure deep in his core. "This hurts... I-- I'm sorry--"  
  
Jack shifts, presses an open mouthed kiss to his lips and swallows his apology and whatever else he might've been about to say. "Trust me," he whispers. "Give it time. Please, Brian. I know you can do it. It will be worth it, I swear to you." He rubs his nose against Brian's and stares into his eyes, thrown by the suffering in their depths, his determination wavering as he's overwhelmed by how much this is taking out of Brian. "Perhaps--" He moves his hand, about to put an end to Brian's agony, when he grasps Jack's wrist and shakes his head, stubbornness suddenly overwhelming everything else in his gaze. "Brian?"  
  
"We-- we're close, right?" he asks, and when Jack nods, he shifts his grip, tangles his fingers with Jack's and begins the process again, the pain ratcheting up all over again, leaving Brian sweaty and trembling, as together, they work deeper into Brian's body, Jack thrown into silence as he watches Brian push him those last few inches until he's filled completely, hand falling aside as Jack continues to hold everything together, waiting until Brian tucks his hand back against his side and buries his face into the pillow.  
  
"Are... are you ok?" he asks, voice shaking a little as well, eyes wide as he takes in just how perfectly the sex toy he had selected fits inside of Brian. Brian shakes his head, just a little, and Jack swallows hard, feeling guilty at this. "You will," he promises. "You will." Still holding onto the top of the device, he eases it out a few inches and presses it back in, relieved that Brian takes to it a little better this time. Each thrust goes more smoother than the one before it, Brian's body relaxing as Jack finds some sort of rhythm. He gets curious and eases his fingers under Brian's hip, not too surprised to find him soft and non-reactive to the next couple of thrusts, Jack closing his eyes. They've never done anything like this before, and Jack wonders if perhaps this one night, his one decision, will have ripple affects on everything they've built slowly over the last few months, if Brian will grow to despise him all over again, if... if...  
  
"Jack?" Brian whispers, a little breathless, lifting his head out of the cocoon of the pillows. "What..."  
  
Jack realizes then he hasn't been moving, he's just been holding the device a few inches inside of Brian, lost in thought. "Brian..."  
  
"Stop thinking so hard," he says, and, with a lot of willpower, forces his legs even further apart, changing the angle of the device inside of him, giving Jack an even better view of what he's doing. "I agreed to this. You'd better not chicken out on me now, Gallagher."  
  
Some of the old intensity reheats in Jack's eyes and he sneers. "Hardly, Mr. Kendrick," he says, pushing the toy back in and sensing more than feeling as it slides in, presses against Brian's walls, stretching and manipulating, before the tip of it strokes deep inside of Brian, brushing against that spot that leaves him cursing hard into the pillows, back arching up beautifully. "Oh-ho-ho," he says softly. "Would you look at that..." Brian's thighs are trembling, he's struggling to hold onto this overwhelming, almost painful kind of pleasure, and Jack just sits and watches for a minute, in awe of what Brian continues to give him.  
  
But Jack is not done-- the sex toy is not meant to be idle, by no means, and Brian gasps as a sharp click echoes through the room, followed by a muffled thrumming noise deep inside of him. "Oh my God," he all but sobs into the pillows, fingers clasping at the sheets so hard that Jack thinks they may tear. Jack hums and slips his hand back under Brian, eyes darkening as he meets slick, rigid flesh, thumb tracing Brian's tip. Brian's muffled gasps and cries of his name go straight to Jack's core, leaving him hard and throbbing in his pants as he continues to experiment with the vibrator, watching Brian closely. Sometimes shallow, slow thrusts, at other times, fast and deep,  no matter what Jack does, Brian just digs in his heels and moans through it, so close that Jack's hand is dripping in precome. He is amazed that somehow, some way, this insane man is holding onto his release just because Jack hasn't given him permission yet.  
  
Jack slips his hand out from under Brian and closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the taste of Brian on his fingers as he licks himself clean. "Oh, Mr. Kendrick," he says softly. "You're doing so, so well. But I have to say now I'm curious just how far I can go before you have no choice but to orgasm..." He's a wicked man, he knows this, deep down inside he knows Brian is aware as well. It's what bonded them early on, what kept them coming back for more. Brian may have changed, on some level, but fundamentally, they are the same. So it's with very little hesitation that Jack presses the button on the vibrator again, and its rhythm changes, the second speed more intense, the vibrations louder and more overwhelming as Brian clenches around it,  a muffled scream pouring from his lips as he struggles against the waves of pleasure slowly wrecking him.  
  
Jack thinks that probably ended it, easing his hand once more under Brian, but no, he's still hard and throbbing against Jack's fingers, precome soaking the sheets to an awe-inspiring degree, and Jack closes his eyes, swallowing thickly. "Brian," he whispers, overwhelmed by affection and hunger for the man as he continues to follow Jack's earlier rules, despite how taxing it has to be on his body, how desperate he must be for release by now. "You are absolutely bloody fantastic."  
  
Another click pushes the sex toy into its fastest, most brutal of speeds and Brian's entire body spasms as overwhelming pleasure numbs him to everything else, Jack's hand tremoring from just holding the device to keep it from forcing itself back out of Brian. Jack stretches over Brian's body, and he presses his lips to his ear, tugging lightly at his hair. "Orgasm now, Mr Kendrick." As he gives in, wave after wave of molten pleasure arching his back, tensing his muscles and clenching around the still vibrating device, leaving him wide eyed and mouth gaping against the pillow in a silent yell, rutting his hips into the mangled, stained sheets, Jack takes it all in, enjoying the show as his own climax washes over him, drawn by  the taste, sight and sound of Brian falling apart so thoroughly at the most basic of commands put forth by him.  
  
Brian doesn't move afterwards, just breathes in and out shakily, Jack kindly leaving the vibrator on to make easing it out of his taxed body all the easier. Jack stares down at Brian and swallows hard, doubts once more making themselves known as he considers if he has taken all of this too far. He's about to get up and change his pants when Brian stirs, just a little. "Jack," he slurs and Jack immediately leans down next to him, their eyes locking. Brian's are exhausted, but clear, and Jack expects the worst as he waits for Brian to make his voice work somehow normally once more. What Brian says,  however, throws Jack more than anything else that's happened this night so far. "Do you forgive me now? I really didn't-- didn't mean to leave my jacket on the ground..."  
  
Jack's eyes soften and he brushes his fingers down Brian's jaw, leaning closer. "I was never mad," he shares with him, watching Brian's soft blue eyes widen, then settle with an almost unsurprised gleam. "It was just an easy excuse to do to you what I was too uncertain to attempt otherwise."  
  
Brian barks out a tired, incredulous laugh, then reaches up with a shaking hand to brush over Jack's mustache, relieved that his needing stitches after tripping over Brian's jacket and faceplanting into the wall, busting his mouth up so badly that he'd needed stitches and kept from TV for a week, hadn't cost him his prized facial hair. "Next time," he says quietly, "just ask. Might be surprised to find out what all I'm down for trying."  
  
Jack stares down at him and smirks, having absolutely no doubt about that anymore.


	21. chapter 21

"Son of a bitch," Brian mumbles, breathing heavily through his nose as Tozawa helps him backstage. "Ow." Struck from behind, then kicked heavily all over before Akira could come to his defense, he's clearly in pain as Jack walks up to them, brow furrowed. Tozawa looks defensive, like he's about to square up with Jack, but Brian reaches out and sprawls his hand out over Akira's chest. "No, no," he says. "Jack's fine." Energy dwindling, he slumps a little, and both Jack and Akira move to stabilize him. "M ok. I'm ok." But he grips Jack's wrist in a way that tells him he most definitely is not and Jack moves to wrap an arm around him, drawing him closer while Akira watches, lips pursed.  
  
"I've got him," Jack promises Akira as he helps Brian to the locker room to change and get looked at before leaving. Thankfully, the trainer sees nothing seriously wrong and it's only a few minutes before they're on their way back to the hotel.  
  
Brian is still bruised, however, the grating of the ramp not doing his body any favors as he'd fallen, and Jack watches with a frown as he pulls off his leather jacket and reveals his mottled skin beneath. He gingerly kicks his pants off and then slumps onto the bed, a study in abject misery. Jack moves, kneels down and calmly eases his shoes off, looking up at him. Brian is quiet, his eyes soft and fixed on Jack's face, and when he licks his lips quietly, Jack exhales and touches him, fingers grazing over his lips, along his jaw. "You bloody ridiculous man, what have you done to me?"  
  
He leans into Jack's touch and shrugs. "I dunno, what have I done?"  
  
Jack doesn't do gentle. He doesn't do calm, or slow, or peaceful. He's methodical, diabolical, this side of evil and cruel, all thanks to the teaching of the man sitting before him, but something in Brian's eyes, the slump of his shoulders, leaves Jack with emotions he's not used to. Protect. Sooth. Make love to him. He exhales hard, not even sure if he knows how to after so many months of rough, angry, experimental sex between them, but as he ghosts his hands down Brian's arm and feels him shudder, pain crossing his face, Jack knows. He has to try.  
  
So he stands and he cups Brian's face, leaning in to kiss him, slow and deep and lazy, tasting Brian as he gasps and grips Jack's vest, struggling to respond at this awkward angle. When Jack pulls away, Brian lets out a soft moan of protest and Jack blinks, wondering if perhaps Brian has wanted this for a very, very long time. He teases him just a little, staying out of his range of touch as he slowly unbuttons his jacket, watching Brian's reaction as he shrugs it off, then moves for the dress shirt beneath, fingers calm and forceful against the line of buttons there, finally shrugging the shirt off as well and smoothing it over the back of the chair with the vest so it wouldn't wrinkle. His slacks go next, and these he folds, making sure to move for Brian's benefit, feeling the weight of his stare on his hips. Hooking his fingers in his boxers, he gets a better idea and  tilts his head, staring at Brian before stepping forward. "Mind giving me a hand, Mr. Kendrick?" he asks softly and they both shiver when Brian's fingers curl into Jack's underwear and slip them down his thighs, revealing his perfectly pale skin.   
  
Brian smiles, just a little, and trails his knuckle against Jack, feeling him twitch and shudder out a moan. "None of that!" he rebukes him, lightly swatting his hand away and chuckling despite himself when Brian huffs out a laugh, which changes quickly into a gasp when Jack plants his hand between Brian's pecs and pushes, with only enough force needed to make him sprawl back against the mattress, blue eyes locked on Jack as he hovers over him.. "You're beautiful," he sighs. "Christ." He straddles Brian then, carefully not to actually touch him, until he grips his hips and reverses their positions, Jack laying flush against the bed while Brian plants his hands on either side of Jack's face and stares down at him. "This position will probably hurt less for you," he tells him calmly, and sighs, carding his fingers through Brian's hair as his appreciation shines through on his face and Brian leans in to kiss him.  
  
The kiss is calm, slow, with the promise of all the time in the world, and Jack shivers into him, tasting Brian and feeling him in a more intimate fashion than he can even remember before. Brian groans, hips rocking subtly, and Jack shivers, feeling himself start to harden. "Brian..."  
  
"Jack..." Brian moans softly, already throbbing against Jack's thigh, something warm and wet dripping down his pale skin liberally.. "Please..." Jack cups his face, kissing him even more intently, and Brian groans, softly, so responsive, so needy that it makes Jack's head spin. "I... I... Ohhhh..." Jack grips his hips, holds him close as Brian continues to rut against him, chasing the pleasure rippling through his body.  
  
"Do you think you can stand..." His fingers brush up between Brian's legs and Brian gasps, voice stuttering to silence. When Brian nods rapidly, eyes closed, adamant and hungry for it, Jack hums and pauses, locating the lube where he'd left it under the pillow just in case. Brian frowns as Jack pops the bottle open and drips it against his fingers, along Brian's heated flesh. "Gentle," he whispers to him. "No pain. Just..." Brian's eyes roll back as his breath is punched out of him, Jack's fingers sinking deeper and deeper inside of him, lulled by the lube. "...pleasure..."  
  
"O-o-hhhhh," he keens, voice a little highpitched. "Jack... my God, Jack," he mumbles, burying his face in Jack's neck. With his free hand, Jack pets Brian's hair even as he continues to massage deep inside of him, stroking and thrusting and searching. Brian tries to help, spreading his legs further, rocking his hips,  it's not until he arches his back that Jack feels it-- his entire search centering along where Jack's fingers keep grazing-- deeper and deeper, brushing against very sensitive nerve endings and when Brian moans hungrily, Jack knows that he's found it. "Shit," Brian exhales and Jack almost giggles.  
  
"Mr. Kendrick," he says fondly, keeping up the motion as Brian shivers and breathes in and out shakily. "Is this enough...?" He watches as Brian sighs and struggles to regain control of himself, sitting up and brushing some of the hair out of his eyes with a trembling hand. The change in position leaves Jack's fingers gliding differently and both are distracted for a few moments, Brian gulping as he tenses around Jack, suddenly so close that it takes a few minutes for him to get everything back under control, hesitantly pulling away from Jack. He grits his teeth at the abrupt empty feeling and sighs, staring down at Jack before reaching over and taking the lube for himself. Jack's eyes darken as Brian coats his erection, hands twitching as he fights every urge to grab Brian. Gentle now.   
  
Brian moves slowly, his bruises darker in the shadows as he straddles Jack and sinks down, inch by inch, Jack's head spinning as Brian takes him in more and more, lips parting at the stretch, the angle, the slick heat between them, everything. "Ah geez, Jack," he sighs as he bottoms out, eyes wide and hands trembling as he searches out Jack's. Once their fingers are interlaced, Brian pins his hands over his head and Jack licks his lips eagerly as Brian starts to move, slowly at first, carefully building up speed and friction between them. Neither can speak as the pressure grows overwhelming, gasps and muffled moans filling the air. Jack feels tense, heat tingling at his spine, and he knows he's close, tilting his face and claiming Brian's mouth, moaning desperately as he kisses him sloppily. Wanting Brian to feel all of this too, he gets a hand free from Brian's grip and slips it between their bodies, gripping him and running his thumb over his slick, hard flesh a few times, smirking when Brian begins to shudder and gasp into his ear, muscles clenching tight around him.  
  
Brian squeezes his hand tightly and continues to ride him as best as he can, shivering and gasping when Jack's hips stutter up into his orgasm, filling Brian and sending him over with a muffled cry as well.  
  
They lay, panting and twitching through aftershocks of pleasure, until Jack starts to drift back to reality, tired and spent in all the best ways. When he looks down at Brian, his lips are parted and he's clearly close to falling asleep, tucked in close to Jack's throat. "Hm," Jack smiles, careful not to jostle him too much as he shifts and presses a kiss to his forehead, stroking his back soothingly. "Good night, Mr. Kendrick."


	22. chapter 22

Jack still feels numb as he makes his way backstage, sore and pensive. The only thing that distracts him from his own morose thoughts is the man slumped on a crate, staring at his hands. He walks over and settles in next to Brian, mimicking his pose down to the dejection pouring off of him in waves. They'd both lost this evening. Brian to Kanellis, Jack to Humberto.  As proud as he is of his former associate, he would've loved to have another W by his name. Alas...  
  
Brian looks up then, offers him a weak smile. Jack inches closer and exhales as Brian rests his head on Jack's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Do you wanna leave?" he asks quietly and Brian hums.  
  
"In a minute," he says, too comfortable to move. But he does so anyway, hops off of the crate, Jack following him. Both skip showers, just tugs on some clothes and makes it to the car without getting stopped by anyone. Brian drives and Jack sits in the passenger seat primly, watching the streets go by. Until he doesn't. Brian hisses out a breath as Jack's hand comes to a rest on his leg, just above his knee. "Jack," he warns quietly, and Jack laughs.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kendrick?" he wonders, fingers trailing higher, taunting and teasing as he brushes the very tip of Brian through his pants. He breathes deeply through his nose and groans when they're at a red light and Jack takes hold of him, running his thumb over the fabric separating them from skin on skin contact.  
  
"Ahhh, Jack, c'mon--" Brian's moans are gorgeous and Jack continues working him over, even as the light turns green and Brian's forced to concentrate hard as he drives, eyes blazing. Jack's in danger, he knows this, but he keeps on, amused when Brian squirms at another red light, his hips jerking up into Jack's fingers. ... "I'm gonna... I..."  The light is still red so Jack leans in as best as his seatbelt will allow and kisses Brian hard, swallowing his words, his moans, his desperation for release.  
  
Jack knows when he's managed it, Brian's body spasming once, twice, three times before Jack's fingers are stroking against a rather large wet spot in Brian's jeans. He chuckles and Brian groans, face flushed and eyes so, so blue as he turns into the hotel parking lot and shuts the car off, parked haphazardly as close to the building as he could get. "You need laundry services now," Jack says cheekily, and gets out of the car as Brian huffs at him.  
  
They had already checked in earlier so Jack looks innocently on as Brian keeps his luggage in front of him, blocking all views of his crotch from prying eyes, walking purposely through the lobby of the hotel to the elevator. It's empty inside, too late for most guests to be out and about, but Brian ignores him until they're in their room and the door's shut loudly behind them. Then he drops his luggage and approaches Jack, an almost feral look on his face. "What a mess you made, Jack," he says, voice low and going straight to Jack's core as he stands there, hands folded behind his back. "I hope it was worth it..." He presses into Jack's personal space, staring at him as Jack looks on coolly.  
  
"I believe it was, yes," Jack says with a quiet smirk on his face. Brian doesn't seem impressed by this answer and tangles his fingers in Jack's hair, pushing him down until he's on his knees. "Mr. Kendrick..."  
  
"Shut up," Brian says softly, watching him as Jack looks up at him, a challenge in his dark eyes. "What would have WWE thought if fans saw us... hm... you with that smug look on your face, and my pants in this state?"  
  
"Oh please, Brian," Jack says. "You wouldn't care." It's true, and Brian's lips twitch at Jack's blunt honesty. Sensing some of the overly dramatic tension leaving the air, Jack eases closer, nuzzles into Brian's jeans and finds the wet spot, quietly tasting it, smelling it. Brian's always had the most interesting smell and taste to him, and he keeps trying to figure out what it reminds him of, when Brian groans softly and steps back just enough to work his soaked jeans down off of his hips. Jack watches, eagerly, as Brian eases his jacket, shirt and boxers off next, stretching his arms up over his head before staring down at Jack, a quiet invitation. "Ah," Jack hums, moving closer once more and engulfing his senses in Brian again, this time nothing separating them as he runs his tongue along Brian's twitching flesh, cleaning him diligently.  
  
Brian sighs softly and stands patiently, letting Jack go at his own time, slowly licking and mouthing at Brian's hardening flesh. It's when he takes Brian into his mouth and sucks lazily at his tip that Brian starts to falter, gasping and moaning, biting his knuckle and tugging at his hair. "Ja-- Jack," he forces out, struggling not to just thrust into the slick, inviting heat of his mouth. "Ah shit..."  
  
Jack smirks, hooking an arm around Brian's hip to stabilize him before continuing on, taking more and more of Brian in as he works around his erection. He flattens his tongue against the underside of Brian and feels the shudder run through Brian's entire body, the noises pouring from his mouth growing in volume as he tenses, so close that Jack can feel it. He continues to move until his nose presses against Brian's pelvis, rubbing soft circles against Brian's hip as he hums, the vibration doing exactly what he'd hoped as Brian cries out Jack's name, filling his mouth as he comes hard, trembling and twitching as Jack swallows down each wave and licks him patiently clean again. There's no hurry, Jack knows Brian stays suspended in these moments for quite awhile afterwards so Jack just waits and watches the pure, wide eyed, gaping mouthed ecstacy on Brian's face as he softens against his tongue, careful not to scrape Brian with his teeth as he holds him in place.  
  
Finally Brian drops back into reality and slowly pulls out of Jack's mouth, sinking down onto the carpet next to him. He smiles wearily at him and grips his hips, tugging him closer. "Look at you," he says softly, and Jack reluctantly faces the truth: he's hard, and dripping, and it's close to the point of pain by now, untouched and ignored, and Brian laughs sympathetically. "Poor Jacky Boy," he murmurs, startling Jack by straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping a hand into his pants, feeling the evidence of just how badly Jack needs attention right now. He pulls his hand out and licks his fingers, sighing softly. Jack moans and then hisses as Brian guides him out of his clothes, even taking the time to fold them-- only a little sloppily-- and place them on a chair that's helpfully within reach. Jack throbs, even more aroused at this show of care by the man who's frustrated him, who's hurt him and been hurt by him, who's been his everything for the better part of the last two and a half years.   
  
"Mr. Kendrick--"  
  
"Shhh," Brian rebukes him. "shhh...." He breathes shallowly, face still flushed from his own orgasms, settling quietly against Jack's lap. Jack's eyes widen impossibly large as Brian moves, inch by inch, riding Jack slowly as he takes him in deeper each time he shifts.  
  
"Holy shit," Jack whimpers, Brian's tight heat almost enough to undo him right then and there. "Bri-- Brian..."  
  
"Mm hmm," Brian breathes out, his face buried in Jack's shoulder as he tries to adjust, Jack throbbing deep inside him even though he hasn't really even moved that much yet. Even now, Brian can feel the slick wetness of him, precome easing the glide of their bodies joining just a little. "God, you're ridiculous." He laughs, then grunts as he shifts to find a different position, Jack's angle changing, dragging against his walls. "Oh fuck..."  
  
Jack's hands are trembling as he cups Brian's face, staring deep into his eyes with a feverish, hungry expression. "I love you," he says. "I love you so bloody much, Brian."  
  
Brian hums, brain not firing on all cylinders as he rolls his hips, Jack fitting so perfectly inside of him that he's never quite sure what to do with it. He moves faster, harder, taking Jack in even deeper, digging his teeth into his lip and struggling to hold on, the sensations overwhelming on his already taxed body, as Jack cries out and bites his shoulder, hips jerking up and meeting Brian's movements with hard thrusts, coming with a muffled shout. They sit, panting for a few moments, but Brian doesn't pull away, and neither does Jack, both buried deep into the other, Jack patting his back clumsily, while Brian strokes his hip soothingly.   
  
It doesn't seem fair, neccessarily, that Brian had gotten off twice, while Jack's still only at once, so Brian tries to not shift their positions too much, gripping Jack and deadlifting him almost awkwardly. Jack senses what he's trying to do and curls his legs around his hips, ankles crossing at Brian's spine, and he chuckles silently, walking over to the bed and tenderly depositing Jack onto the mattress, the two of them still connected intimately. This time, they go slow, Brian searching Jack's face as he repositions him and leans in, kissing him softly at first, then more intensely, teasing him with soft licks and getting a proper taste of the both of them combined as his fingers trail along muscles and soft, pale skin, exploring Jack's body and leaving him hissing out Brian's name as he hardens, stretching Brian open all over again. Neither are up to much after the day they've had, but Jack sighs into Brian's mouth, moaning his name as his second orgasm washes over him, drawn out of him by the deep, slow glide of Brian along his sensitive flesh.  
  
Brian breathes softly against his cheek, nuzzling into him for a few moments, before slowly pulling away and smiling down at him. Jack is completely wrecked, face flushed, hair all over the place, chest heaving and body trembling, and  Brian hums, stroking his lips with a gentle finger as he marvels at this ridiculous, frustrating, beautiful man who's forgiven him so much over the years, who keeps accepting him again and again no matter what happens between them. "I love you too, Jack," he whispers into his ear.  
  
Jack smiles, staring absently at the numbers on the clock as Brian collapses into bed next to him and tucks him in close, dropping the sheets over their bodies. "Mr. Kendrick?" he hums. When Brian stirs and hums back,  Jack chuckles softly. "Happy birthday."  
  
Brian blinks and squints at the clock which flashes well past midnight now, sighing. "Thanks," he murmurs, pressing a lazy kiss to Jack's shoulder. "I've already had my best present, huh? Probably gonna go downhill from here."  
  
Jack laughs and shakes his head, pressing back into Brian's warmth and closing his eyes. "We'll see," he says sleepily. "I doubt it." Brian squeezes him in response and Jack falls asleep with a smile lingering on his lips.


	23. chapter 23

A/N: weed usage ahead

Jack hurts. He's tired of losing. The only plus from tonight is the event being in California, he's really not that far from where Brian lives. So he makes the drive, wishing the man were by his side right now, but he'd been given the week off after requesting it following his return from Saudi Arabia, not feeling that well physically or mentally after the long flight to and fro just to spend only a few sweltering minutes in the battle royal before getting unceremoniously thrown out.

Jack sighs when he finally makes it, the house dark and quiet as he eases his bruised, aching body out of the car. His balance is tenuous at best as he makes his way slowly into Brian's house, leaning his head against the cool wall. Pushing away, he makes his way towards the bedroom, not too surprised to find Brian sitting in the window, gazing out listlessly, soft wisps of smoke billowing from his mouth as he stares out into the night. Jack's not a huge fan of the taste, or smell, of it on Brian but after the last few days, he thinks he understands. Walks up behind Brian and breathes it in for a moment, feeling a subtle rush of contact high, before he leans in and kisses Brian, inhaling whatever smoke Brian exhales in surprise.

"Jack," he murmurs, his voice distant, soft. "Where'd you come from?"

Jack makes a faint humming noise, leaning in to suck on the joint hanging lazily from Brian's slack fingers, his blue eyes dark with amazement as he watches Jack's lips. Getting his fill-- and a headrush along with it-- Jack pulls away and coughs, softly. Brian chuckles as Jack glares at him, then reaches up and cards his fingers through Jack's hair, dragging him down and kissing him. "You know where I came from," he says with no limit of bitterness as Brian's lips trail down his throat, his free hand easing under his shirt, so gentle that it annoys Jack more.

"'M sorry," he says into Jack's skin, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and guiding it off of his shoulders, giving him more space to kiss along his collar bone, down his pecs. "It was a pretty good match--" He quiets when Jack pinches him, a not very subtle hint for him to shut up and get on with it already. He pulls away and finishes off the blunt before setting it aside. "C'mere." Gripping Jack's hips, he guides him in and holds him as Jack straddles him, pressing him against the window.

"Your neighbors can see us," he says, cheeks flushed with both the weight of Brian's hands on his ass, the lingering affects of the weed, and his own realization as he looks out of the window across to neighboring houses.

"Cool, maybe they'll learn something," Brian murmurs, his fingers easing under the waistband of Jack's slacks.

Jack gasps and presses his forehead to Brian's, shaking his head. "You're incorrigible," he rasps out, rutting into Brian's fingers as he rubs at him, already dripping slowly.

"By the feel of it, so are you," Brian says with a smirk, pulling his hand back out and forcing a strained sound from Jack's lips. "Patience, babe, I'm right here with ya," he says, easing Jack's pants down from his hips. It takes some maneuvering to get his clothes off when he's still pressed close to Brian, but he manages, and Jack shivers and shudders under the moonlight as Brian examines him hungrily. "Geez, I kinda feel like going to kick Gable's ass myself right now," he says, gently touching the bruises along Jack's fair skin.

"I gave as good as I got," he responds, trembling as Brian leans in to mouth at the marks along his chest. "Ah bloody fucking hell. Brian..."

Brian eases back, cups his face. "Look, I'm kinda high and jetlagged right now, you're beat to hell, we don't need to do this. Do you...?"

But then Jack presses his hard flesh into Brian's thigh and groans, "If you stop right now, I will never forgive you," he promises.

Brian drops his head onto Jack's shoulder and sighs. "Well, we can't have that," he muses, once more mapping Jack's sensitive skin with his hands. He grunts and eases off of the window ledge long enough to let Jack work at his clothes, pulling his jeans off, slipping the shirt up over his head. "Mmm," he exhales. "Alright, up you get." Before Jack can protest or figure out what's happening, Brian has him up on the window ledge and leaning against the cool glass, Brian's lips quirking up into a smirk as he stares at him. "What a visual," he sighs, the moonlight looking almost ethereal against Jack's skin.

"You're high," Jack says with a faint laugh and Brian grins at him.

"So are you, a little, I think." He pauses. "It looks good on you." And then he sinks down between Jack's legs with no warning and Jack jerks up with a rough cry as Brian nuzzles against his boxers, mouthing at his heated, throbbing flesh.

"Br-- Brian," he whines, too lost in the sensations to be humiliated by such a reaction. Brian's fingers keep tracing up and down his thighs, adding to the lustful haze overwhelming him right now, and he gasps and arches back against the window, hungry for more, scrabbling to feel Brian's lips, the inside of his mouth, his masterful tongue, something-- anything! "Please," he whispers and Brian pauses, adding to Jack's torment. "Please-- please, just-- just..."

"Just what?" he asks, easing away and continuing to touch Jack's thighs, teasing so close to his erection that it leaves him trembling and unable to stop the moans pouring from his shaking lips.

"Blow me," he whispers, remembering how Brian's lips had looked around the joint when Jack had walked in, the motion as he'd sucked lazily at it. "Please... Please, Brian, I need--"

His boxers are gone, cool air is brushing against his skin, somehow only adding to his arousal because he knows what this subtle change in his circumstances means, he knows what's next, and-- He slams his head back with a long, low moan as Brian's mouth envelopes him, claims him, swallows him whole. He's lost in a sea of pleasure, slick, hot, throbbing need tensing his spine, leaving him arching up into it endlessly. He thinks he's speaking, pleas and compliments dripping from his mouth, but he can't hear over the rush in his own ears, fingers digging into the wood surrounding the window that he's currently leaning against, no longer caring who sees or what they think of this show. 

Brian is always steady and intense, his eyes little more than blue flames when he looks up at Jack, but the man is a revelation when it comes to blow jobs, almost an expert at delaying Jack's climax until Jack is sobbing for it, his tongue massaging out every drip of precome while he swallows compulsively, Jack's nails digging into his shoulders not killing his focus as he takes Jack in deeper and deeper, closing his eyes as he grips Jack's hips, changes the angle, guides him in all of the way. Jack's words wash over him, comforting and arousing on their own, encouraging Brian on, dirty compliments pouring out like sticky honey over Brian's flushed skin. He can feel his own need pulsing through his veins but he holds it back, swallows and licks and moans against Jack's throbbing flesh until finally, finally, Jack comes with a strangled cry, Brian patiently massaging his thighs as he swallows it all down, and licks Jack clean afterwards, only stopping when Jack groans and tries to push him away, too sensitive and breathless to continue.

Brian pulls away and stares outside for a few minute, considering another blunt, when Jack comes back to life, hair still a mess and eyes heavylidded and sleepy as he reaches out for Brian. Brian meets him halfway, helps him out of the window, and presses a kiss to the side of his face. "Bed?"

"Not yet," he exhales, and Brian realizes he can feel his erection against his hip.

"Ah, Jack, don't worry about it--" Brian tries to convince him, pulling away only a few inches before Jack grips his thighs and pulls him back in.

"When have I ever listened to you about what to worry over? Hm?" Jack wonders, seizing Brian's lips in a heated, all-encompassing kiss that if he hadn't been hard before, he definitely would be now, his toes curling against the carpet as Jack licks into him.

Fingers trailing up and down Jack's spine, Brian gasps and moans as Jack guides him, rutting his heated flesh against his thigh. "Ja-- Jack--"

"Enough?" he asks quietly. "Or do you need more?" His fingers slip into Brian's briefs and Brian nearly sobs as Jack grips him firmly, hard, fast motions of his hand sending him straight to the edge within moments. 

Brian moans hungrily. "Jack-- oh my God--"

"Still not enough, huh?" Brian groans as Jack pushes Brian back, dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed, freeing his straining erection from the soaked confines of his last remaining article of clothing before straddling him. He sinks down and takes Brian deep inside, throwing his head back at the slight discomfort of the unprepared for stretch. 

"Jack--" Brian groans. "You--" His words die away into undecipherable mumbling as Jack begins to move, riding Brian fast, almost rough.

Brian's orgasm is overwhelming but beautiful in its near simplicity as he arches his back, changing the angle and filling Jack up in ways that he could never fathom before. Jack lays there, breathing softly, feeling Brian soften inside of him, neither of them eager to move even as sleep beckons, lulled by both sex and the faint scent of the joint still in the air, heavy on Jack's tongue. He cuddles closer, kisses Brian's shoulder, and is relieved to see he's drifting off, the jet lag having left him miserable and exhausted as the jitters kept proper rest from him since his plane had landed a couple of days ago.

"I love you," Brian mumbles into his shoulder and Jack smiles, smoothing Brian's hair out of his eyes.

"I love you too."


	24. chapter 24

Fourth of July. Jack sneers as he looks around at the garish decorations surrounding the pool side area, looking unimpressed as Brian joins him, lips quirking as he stares towards Jack, eyes invisible behind a red white and blue pair of sunglasses. "Bloody awful, Brian," he says, motioning around them.  
  
Brian laughs, tilts his head and looks around with a shrug. "Ah, I dunno, Jack, looks alright to me." He leans in and kisses Jack where his jaw and neck meet, smirking when his significant other shivers and touches the side of his face, fingers trailing over his untamed facial hair.   
  
"Whatever would Tozawa think?" he murmurs, thinking of the failed makeover attempt from last winter, and Brian shrugs, again.  
  
"Tozawa," he says, voice low and rough, going straight to Jack's core, "isn't here." Another nip to Jack's skin and he has to fight not to moan. "Just you and I, babe."  
  
"People may see--" he says vaguely and Brian just laughs, curling his fingers around his hand and dragging him away from the pool deeper into the yard, Jack realizing once they stop that there's the garage on one side, and a shed on the other.  He swallows hard and stares at Brian. "Quietly then, I suppose?"  
  
"Nah," Brian says with another chuckle, gripping Jack's hips and pulling him close. The thin pair of shorts both are wearing do nothing to stifle the sensations, Jack gasping as he feels Brian rut into him, biting his lip. "I like you as loud as possible."   
  
"Mr. Kendrick--" he starts to say, but his words fade into a muffled whine when Brian's hand eases down, slips into his shorts and grips him, thumb working a slow, easy pattern against his flesh. "Bloody hell!" Brian's laugh makes him glare up at him for a moment but he loses all focus as Brian kisses him, his tongue meeting his thumb's timing and oh Jack feels like he's burning alive, body trembling as molten need courses through his veins, leaving him throbbing in Brian's hand. "Shit..."   
  
Brian pulls away, hand and mouth glistening, and Jack groans as Brian licks  lazily at his fingers. "Jack? Trust me?"  
  
He can't really form thoughts right now, but murmurs, "Yes. Of course." Brian smiles at him, running his unused hand through Jack's hair gently and guides him down so he's sprawled out in the grass, straddling him. Jack stares up at Brian as his hand trails down his chest, stroking along his abs. He can't see any of the neighbors from here. Just Brian's house behind them, the shed to the left, garage to the right, and a line of trees in front of them. He knows he won't be able to be quiet, but at least they won't be easily seen. "I love you, Mr. Kendrick," he says, reaching out to cradle Brian's face, carefully easing the hideous sunglasses off and tossing them aside, as he hovers in front of him, inches from once more slipping his hand into his pants and claiming what's always been his for as long as Jack's worked alongside him.  
  
Brian's eyes are soft, a little mischievous when he looks up, and he presses kisses to Jack's wrist. "I love you too," he says, changing his course of action and instead curling his fingers into Jack's shorts and pulling them down his legs, kicking his own flipflops and shorts off once Jack's are thrown into the grass somewhere.  Jack gasps and shivers when he feels something drip onto his hip and looks up to find Brian's eyes closed, his head tilted to the side. "Dammit, man," he laughs. "You probably have no idea... what you do to me, Jacky Boy..." Their eyes lock and he smiles shakily. "Haven't even been touched, or anything, and I feel like I could fall apart at the smallest amount of pressure from ya. And honestly, that just won't do." He leans in and whispers, "'Cause I plan on fuckin' ya straight through the fireworks later."  
  
Jack moans hungrily at that, just imagining it. But fireworks are hours away, it's still daylight out, so he pulls Brian closer and kisses him. "We have plenty of time for that," he says, hooking a leg around Brian's hip and drawing him in even tighter. "I need you-- oh my--" Brian's hips are rolling now, their bodies rutting together, and Jack moans, deep and hard, and Brian pants into his ear, soft sound of wet skin gliding together echoing around them. "Please--"  
  
Brian hisses, gripping Jack under the thighs and hoisting him up, changing the angle and leaving them both panting as their bodies move together. He tenses, nails biting into Jack's pale flesh, and Jack whines at the sudden, glorious pressure, aching need for more making his head spin and almost doing him in right then and there. "Jack..." he repeats again and again, in time with the desperate, shaky movements Jack keeps arching up into. Neither lasts very long, so sensitive and hungry for release that they come only seconds apart, Brian's head hanging as he pulses against Jack, their bodies from hips to chest equally as soaked with the results of Jack's orgasm.  
  
"Good God, man," Jack breathes out once he has some semblance of awareness again, and Brian huffs out a faint laugh against his shoulder, having collapsed there once his body lost all strength. They lay together, tangled and sticky, for awhile, before Brian slowly forces himself up and sighs, finding where in the grass his sunglasses had landed. He puts them awkwardly on and stands up, skin glistening and beautiful in the late afternoon sun. Jack feels himself tense up with that familiar old hunger but Brian simply reaches down and grips his hand, tugging him upright as well.   
  
"Are you hungry?" he wonders, laughing softly when Jack eyes him. "For hamburgers and smores, Jack," he teases him and Jack exhales. "C'mon, we'll get some food together." He leans in and kisses Jack's ear. "I did mean what I said about the fireworks earlier," he tells him, squeezing Jack's fingers.  
  
After they wash off and Jack helps Brian put together hamburgers piled high with vegetables and cheese, potato salad, and corn on the cob- during which Jack has to fight not to distract Brian while he's standing in front of the grill, dressed in an apron and grass stained shorts and not much else- twilight is slowly settling in and Jack sighs as he leans against the edge of the pool, watching the night sky for stray fireworks shot off by neighbors surrounding them before the true show begins.   
  
Brian returns with a large grin and smores fixings piled high on a plate, Jack and he using whatever heat's left in the grill to brown the marshmellows. They're just finishing up with the dessert when they hear announcements being made over a loudspeaker. "Sounds like it's about time," Brian says, smirking at Jack. "What do you think? Up for this?" His hand is teasing against Jack's thigh and Jack closes his eyes, fighting a soft moan as Brian presses his face into Jack's neck, lightly kissing and nibbling the delicate flesh there. "Jack?"  
  
He groans slow and deep, already throbbing for him. "Please--" he whispers, and Brian hums, his lips trailing lower, kissing between Jack's pecs, down his ribs. Jack gasps as Brian kisses lower and lower, his hands leading the way as he traces idle shapes against his hips, down his thighs. The announcements finally end and, as Jack struggles not to move, Brian rests his head against Jack's thigh with a smug, little smirk on his face, watching him. "Brian--"   
  
If Jack didn't know any better, he'd think Brian had made a signal to those in charge of the fireworks because as the first streak of light flashes across the nightsky, blossoming into a bright blue explosion of color, Brian starts to suck Jack lazily through his boxers, obviously in no hurry as the fireworks fill up the skyline, Jack shuddering and moaning with each stroke of Brian's tongue through the fabric. It doesn't take long for Brian to want more, pulling Jack's boxers down, and properly working over Jack's hard, dripping flesh.  
  
But Jack is still quivering with the memory of how Brian had looked when he'd told him what he wanted to do during the fireworks, so he only lasts so long before he starts tapping at Brian's shoulder, moaning when Brian pulls off of him and looks up curiously.  "Fuck me, Brian," he says softly, and Brian doesn't need to be told twice as he covers Jack's body with his own, both of their clothes gone between one blink and the next, and Brian grips the side of the pool as he thrusts shallowly into Jack, more fireworks streaking across the night sky at the same time. Unlike before, he takes his time, slow, deep rolls of his hips inching him further into Jack's eager body as they kiss and touch and watch the multitude of colors burst, reflecting off of the water, in each other's eyes. Jack blinks, the fireworks lighting up the night sky before him, but dulling in comparison to the sensation of Brian's hands on his skin, the warmth of his lips, the soft noises he keeps making, how perfectly he fits inside of Jack.  
  
"Ah God, Jack," he pants, scraping his teeth against Jack's pulse point, pulling out almost completely before sinking in just a little deeper, gasping when Jack clenches around him. "Ja-- Jack..."  
  
"Brian," he moans, the fireworks bright against his eyelids. "Please-- please--"  
  
Brian pauses and cradles Jack's face, waiting until he opens his eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you through all of the fireworks. Remember?"  
  
"Ye-- yes," he moans, but he's so close, so close. "I..." He shakes his head, focuses on the sky, watches the blues and reds and golds and silvers mixing together, trying to stave off his orgasm for a little while longer. The finale has to be soon, anyway. Brian shifts, changes the angles of his thrusts, and Jack cries out when this hits just right, Brian's head snapping up as he gapes at Jack, pointedly thrusting against that spot again and again, drawing him even closer. "Br-- Brian, please--"  
  
The fireworks are unceasing now, exploding faster and louder and reaching a crescendo, and Jack can't hold on any longer, Brian gripping his hips and bracing him as he thrusts in, bottoming out entirely as Jack shatters into pieces, this orgasm slow and overwhelming, his muscles clenching desperately, over and over again, as Brian shudders and curses through his own. Once he can, Jack stares up at the last smudges of color across the night sky slowly sinking into faded streaks of smoke.   
  
Brian is panting against him, still frozen in the aftershocks of his release, and Jack lifts trembling arms to stroke his hair out of his eyes, smiling at him when he stirs. "Perhaps we have a new July 4th tradition," he suggests with a soft chuckle and Jack hums.  
  
"Perhaps we do," he agrees.


	25. chapter 25

Jack is sore. He watches Gable leave, startled when his music kicks in, and he exhales deeply. Making his way backstage just awakens more agony, his hip catching every now and again, the bruises and scratches along his back and legs keep sending dull pain down his overworked muscles but he grits his teeth and keep walking up the unfathomably long ramp, shaking his head when a referee offers to assist. He pauses at the top and nods at the crowd who'd remained, giving him another round of applause, before disappearing behind the curtain.  
  
Immediately the adrenaline starts to fade away and he stands there, wavering, watching. Akira and Brian aren't far away, whispering and laughing over the statue they'd taken from the Singhs, and he wonders if they'd even paid attention to his match, if-- Then Akira looks up and spots him, nudging Brian before nodding towards him. Brian spins around and catches his eye, face softening before he makes his way over. "Hey," he says quietly. "You good?"  
  
"Y--yes," Jack lies before trying to take another step and his body just gives, the lack of forward motion and everything he'd put himself through during that match finally catching up with him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Brian exclaims, rushing forward and catching him. "Hey, now." He shakes his head as the referee from before tries to help. "I've got him," he says. He pulls Jack up and wraps an arm around him, searching his face. "You can walk?"  
  
"Yes," Jack says quietly, head spinning and breaths rough. "Thank you." He hates needing stretchers and cots and whatever else. He'd wrestled the match of possibly his WWE career and he wants to own it like a man, on his feet, not laying supine and getting dragged through the halls of this arena, as if he couldn't take a few bruises.   
  
"Sure," Brian whispers back, shifting his hold on him, holding him steady. "Whenever you wanna move..."  
  
Jack takes a few more breaths, staring ahead blankly, before he takes one step, then a second. Brian's support is enough, gets him to the trainer's office where he allows himself to lay down, get examined. Outside of ice, and some cream for the awful looking bruise on his upper thigh and the cuts up his chest, there's not much to be done for him. During his examination, Brian had run out to get their things and once the trainer wraps up, he helps Jack to stand and get into some clothes, each movement painful and agonizingly slow. "Thank you," Jack murmurs, eyes gentle and fond as he looks down at Brian, patiently tying Jack's shoes up for him.  
  
"Hey, any time, man," he says, patting Jack's calf before getting up with a soft grunt. "Let's get you out of here, huh?"  
  
Jack nods, hating both the thought of having to walk all of the way out to the car, not to mention the lengthy walk from the car to their hotel room later. Brian is very patient, however, lets him pick his own speed and when Jack begins putting more and more weight on him, he doesn't say anything, just takes it, even while carrying both of their bags. In any other situation, Brian would've left them behind until he'd gotten Jack safely outside, but with the Singhs and Gulak and who knows all else lurking around, eager to cause trouble, he understands it's easier just to keep everything together just in case.  
  
The drive is the only respite Jack gets and even then, it's much too short, groaning softly when he has to pull himself up out of the soft, leather seats and begin once more the arduous task of walking. Brian leaves their bags behind this time and holds onto him, propelling him forward with sure, gentle steps, and Jack glances over at him, affection softening his gaze as Brian searches the ground for anything to avoid, not wanting Jack to trip and fall. They finally, finally, make it to the elevator and Brian eases him against the wall, making sure he's steady, before going to press the button to take them to their floor.  
  
Once Jack is safely inside, and settled on the bed, Brian presses a kiss to the top of his head and rushes out once more to grab their things, leaving Jack to examine the tube of cream the trainer had given them. He aches, pretty much from his skull to his toes, and he laughs drearily, hoping that the match was worth it-- despite his loss, hopes the fans had enjoyed it. Brian returns a minute later and begins to undo what he'd done at the arena, removing Jack's shoes, his slacks-- pauses for a lengthy moment and stares down at the large wound on his leg, before shaking his head and getting back to work-- peeling his jacket gently off of his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt. "There," he says softly, "that's better. Yeah?"  
  
Jack hums, staring up at him through hooded lids. "Now you, Mr. Kendrick," he says with a vague smile, unable to move to assist with such things but wanting something of a show before bed as Brian hovers over him.  
  
"Oh," Brian says, stepping back and slowly toeing his shoes off. Catching Jack's eye, he smiles impishly. "This is what you want, huh?" he asks, toying with the button on his jeans. "I mean, yeah, ok." Popping it, he sighs as he pulls the tight, faded denim down his thighs and kicks it away before standing up straight, still watching Jack as he unbuttons his jacket, shrugging it off and setting it on the chair. He's only wearing an undershirt similar to Jack's under it and Jack smirks as Brian leaves it on, leaning over to pick his jeans up and giving Jack a nice view as his muscles shift and contract.  
  
Jack hums appreciatively and Brian lets out a soft, amused scoff as he walks back over to the bed and trails his fingers through the man's hair. "Ogling me like I'm just a piece of meat," he teases him and Jack rolls his eyes up to look at him. "C'mon, let's get you properly in bed and I'll figure this cream out."   
  
"You don't have to, I can--" Jack tries to protest and Brian rolls his eyes at him again.  
  
"Jack, how are you expecting to rub it into your back, huh? I will do this," he insists, kissing Jack softly before gripping him loosely and guiding him up until he's settled on the pillow. 'Here, look at this," he tells him, handing him his phone and letting him scroll through all of the glowing comments towards his and Gable's match, his face growing pleasantly warm as he realizes people appreciated his efforts. After Brian reads the directions and pours some of the cream into his palm, he goes slow, carefully massaging it into Jack's various bruises and wounds, Jack putting the phone down and sleepily watching him as he bites his lip and focuses, both on not hurting Jack and on applying the cream as thickly as he dares. "Good?" he asks, fingers trailing up and down where the worst of the wounds lie on his upper leg.  
  
"Y--yes," Jack whispers, voice thick and deep with exhaustion and... Brian hesitates, looking up to find Jack staring at him with a dark, hungry expression on his face, and he almost laughs when he realizes.  
  
"Man," he mumbles. "You really do have some mad stamina, huh, Jacky boy?" He eases his slick hand over and lightly grazes between Jack's legs, feeling him twitch at just that simple touch, gasping shallowly. "Hmm." He crawls up the bed, hovering over Jack's prone body, and stares down at him, before rolling him onto his side, dilligently rubbing the leftover cream on his fingers into the marks up his back. He pours some more cream out and rubs it over the scratches along Jack's chest while staring deep into his eyes. "I dunno, Jack. You're pretty wiped out. Maybe in the morning, if you still wanna, huh?"  
  
Jack scoffs and shifts under him, eyes fluttering as he arches his hips up and grinds into Brian's thigh, lips parting. "I'm not that delicate," he grits out. "You've done all you can to make my wounds feel better. Now I need a different kind of attention." His gaze turns sharp, almost predatory. "I feel, after such a match, it's the least of what I deserve. Don't you think?"  
  
Brian laughs, a little. "Oh, Jack," he murmurs. "You learned from the best in how to manipulate." But he doesn't seem bothered by the prospect at all, leaning in and gently kissing Jack, trailing exploratory fingers over his flesh. "If I hurt you, if I do anything that--"  
  
"I'll let you know," Jack swears and Brian frowns at him, knowing that he won't. "I will," he insists, and Brian sighs, reclaiming his mouth as he lightly squeezes Jack's thigh, shifting the angle of his legs before beginning to rut into him, a heady warmth beginning to pulse deep at his own core as Jack gasps and pants into his mouth. Head spinning, hungry for more, Brian hooks a finger into Jack's briefs and tugs them down his thighs, pulling away only long enough to rid him of them completely and then himself, watching as Jack's eyes follow his movements, dark with lust as Brian bares himself despite how tense he is with pain, and it clearly a struggle for him not to give in to the exhaustion weighing him down.  
  
Due to this, Brian decides to make this quick, as carefully as he can. He grips Jack's unbruised skin and shifts their positions, laying flat on his back and letting Jack straddle him. "There we go," he says softly, searching Jack's face as he gapes down at Brian. He strokes Jack's thighs, feeling his muscles quiver and tense as their erections glide together at this new position. "Whatever you're up for, Jack," he tells him and Jack lets out a low, keening moan.  
  
"Bloody hell, Brian," he exhales shakily, hips already moving of their own volation. Brian's hands move in time with him and Jack shivers as they brush up his ass, graze down his thighs with each shift and thrust he makes. He plants his knees by Brian's hips and hangs his head, jaw slack as he moves, hips stuttering and struggling to find some kind of feasible rhythm that his body can manage without awakening too many waves of soreness from overtaxed muscles. Brian watches with a faint frown, the tension on Jack's face, how desperately he's searching, making him wonder if perhaps this was a bad idea after all, if perhaps he should've stayed on top--  
  
Coming to a decision, he shifts up, tugs Jack's hips carefully right at the start of a thrust, and closes his eyes as the change of position does what he thought it might, Jack gasping shallowly as he sinks into Brian, heat and tightness immediately claiming him and leaving him panting against Brian's chest. Brian laughs breathlessly as Jack's fists clench into the bedding, hand shaking as he reaches up to stroke Jack's hair. "There we go," he says softly. "That's better, isn't it, Jack?"  
  
"You bloody ridiculous man," he moans, voice muffled into Brian's skin before he forces himself up enough to stare into Brian's eyes. "How? Why?"  
  
"You weren't getting what you needed," he says quietly. "Maybe now, huh?" Jack shivers as Brian's hands guide him, assist him to thrust, slow and shallow at first, then picking up speed as heat and arousal echo through them, Brian bending a leg at the knee and letting out a trembling gasp at this change in position, Jack sliding in even further due to it.  
  
"Dear God," Jack mumbles, hair plastered limply to his forehead, jaw working through gasps and moans as Brian clenches around him, drawing him inch by inch into what he knows is going to be a brainbreaking orgasm, his thigh muscles so tight that he feels like they could snap at every glide of his body inside of, against Brian. Brian is gentle, affectionate, as he reaches up and grips Jack's neck, drawing him in for a slow, deep kiss that they're still in the middle of when Jack feels everything shatter around him, coming with a wild cry that reverberates through Brian's chest as he pulses sharply through each wave of his orgasm, Brian humming as Jack fills him.  
  
"There ya go," he says quietly, not even minding that he's still hard, not caring that his breathing is shaking and his vision is a little blurred, just waiting and watching as Jack's hips stutter, moans pouring from shaking lips, until he sinks down, spent and blissfully exhausted, into Brian's arms. "There ya go," he repeats, kissing Jack's forehead. "Now ya can get some sleep. S'all good now." He can't move, Jack is sprawled out over him, even pinning one of his arms down, and Brian laughs helplessly, shaking his head at the predicament he'd put himself in... before sleepy fingers graze down his stomach, fumbles lightly at his thighs. "Jack," he says warningly, but Jack only hums against his cheek and continues to search until his fingertips graze the hard, throbbing flesh that so badly needs attention. "Ja--"  
  
His words fail him as Jack, despite being half asleep, begins jerking him off earnestly and Brian gasps, one hand squeezing Jack's lower back as gently as he can manage in this moment, the other tearing at the bedding as overwhelming sensations creep up his spine. "Holy shit-- Jack--"  
  
Jack laughs, a tired puff of air against Brian's sweat-slicked skin. "Come for me, Mr. Kendrick. Let me make you feel the way you've made me feel."  
  
Brian groans roughly, muscles tensing as Jack's fingers continue to pull and twist just right, and then he's flying high, lost in a flood of pleasure and he feels like he's weightless, no longer held by physical restrictions and it's a blissful, beautiful infinity before he finds himself back in bed, Jack's body pressed against his, and he shivers, reaching up to run his hands down Jack's back. "Thank you," he whispers.  
  
"No, thank you," Jack murmurs back, falling asleep a few moments later. Brian watches him with soft, affectionate eyes until sleep claims him as well.Jack is sore. He watches Gable leave, startled when his music kicks in, and he exhales deeply. Making his way backstage just awakens more agony, his hip catching every now and again, the bruises and scratches along his back and legs keep sending dull pain down his overworked muscles but he grits his teeth and keep walking up the unfathomably long ramp, shaking his head when a referee offers to assist. He pauses at the top and nods at the crowd who'd remained, giving him another round of applause, before disappearing behind the curtain.  
  
Immediately the adrenaline starts to fade away and he stands there, wavering, watching. Akira and Brian aren't far away, whispering and laughing over the statue they'd taken from the Singhs, and he wonders if they'd even paid attention to his match, if-- Then Akira looks up and spots him, nudging Brian before nodding towards him. Brian spins around and catches his eye, face softening before he makes his way over. "Hey," he says quietly. "You good?"  
  
"Y--yes," Jack lies before trying to take another step and his body just gives, the lack of forward motion and everything he'd put himself through during that match finally catching up with him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Brian exclaims, rushing forward and catching him. "Hey, now." He shakes his head as the referee from before tries to help. "I've got him," he says. He pulls Jack up and wraps an arm around him, searching his face. "You can walk?"  
  
"Yes," Jack says quietly, head spinning and breaths rough. "Thank you." He hates needing stretchers and cots and whatever else. He'd wrestled the match of possibly his WWE career and he wants to own it like a man, on his feet, not laying supine and getting dragged through the halls of this arena, as if he couldn't take a few bruises.   
  
"Sure," Brian whispers back, shifting his hold on him, holding him steady. "Whenever you wanna move..."  
  
Jack takes a few more breaths, staring ahead blankly, before he takes one step, then a second. Brian's support is enough, gets him to the trainer's office where he allows himself to lay down, get examined. Outside of ice, and some cream for the awful looking bruise on his upper thigh and the cuts up his chest, there's not much to be done for him. During his examination, Brian had run out to get their things and once the trainer wraps up, he helps Jack to stand and get into some clothes, each movement painful and agonizingly slow. "Thank you," Jack murmurs, eyes gentle and fond as he looks down at Brian, patiently tying Jack's shoes up for him.  
  
"Hey, any time, man," he says, patting Jack's calf before getting up with a soft grunt. "Let's get you out of here, huh?"  
  
Jack nods, hating both the thought of having to walk all of the way out to the car, not to mention the lengthy walk from the car to their hotel room later. Brian is very patient, however, lets him pick his own speed and when Jack begins putting more and more weight on him, he doesn't say anything, just takes it, even while carrying both of their bags. In any other situation, Brian would've left them behind until he'd gotten Jack safely outside, but with the Singhs and Gulak and who knows all else lurking around, eager to cause trouble, he understands it's easier just to keep everything together just in case.  
  
The drive is the only respite Jack gets and even then, it's much too short, groaning softly when he has to pull himself up out of the soft, leather seats and begin once more the arduous task of walking. Brian leaves their bags behind this time and holds onto him, propelling him forward with sure, gentle steps, and Jack glances over at him, affection softening his gaze as Brian searches the ground for anything to avoid, not wanting Jack to trip and fall. They finally, finally, make it to the elevator and Brian eases him against the wall, making sure he's steady, before going to press the button to take them to their floor.  
  
Once Jack is safely inside, and settled on the bed, Brian presses a kiss to the top of his head and rushes out once more to grab their things, leaving Jack to examine the tube of cream the trainer had given them. He aches, pretty much from his skull to his toes, and he laughs drearily, hoping that the match was worth it-- despite his loss, hopes the fans had enjoyed it. Brian returns a minute later and begins to undo what he'd done at the arena, removing Jack's shoes, his slacks-- pauses for a lengthy moment and stares down at the large wound on his leg, before shaking his head and getting back to work-- peeling his jacket gently off of his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt. "There," he says softly, "that's better. Yeah?"  
  
Jack hums, staring up at him through hooded lids. "Now you, Mr. Kendrick," he says with a vague smile, unable to move to assist with such things but wanting something of a show before bed as Brian hovers over him.  
  
"Oh," Brian says, stepping back and slowly toeing his shoes off. Catching Jack's eye, he smiles impishly. "This is what you want, huh?" he asks, toying with the button on his jeans. "I mean, yeah, ok." Popping it, he sighs as he pulls the tight, faded denim down his thighs and kicks it away before standing up straight, still watching Jack as he unbuttons his jacket, shrugging it off and setting it on the chair. He's only wearing an undershirt similar to Jack's under it and Jack smirks as Brian leaves it on, leaning over to pick his jeans up and giving Jack a nice view as his muscles shift and contract.  
  
Jack hums appreciatively and Brian lets out a soft, amused scoff as he walks back over to the bed and trails his fingers through the man's hair. "Ogling me like I'm just a piece of meat," he teases him and Jack rolls his eyes up to look at him. "C'mon, let's get you properly in bed and I'll figure this cream out."   
  
"You don't have to, I can--" Jack tries to protest and Brian rolls his eyes at him again.  
  
"Jack, how are you expecting to rub it into your back, huh? I will do this," he insists, kissing Jack softly before gripping him loosely and guiding him up until he's settled on the pillow. 'Here, look at this," he tells him, handing him his phone and letting him scroll through all of the glowing comments towards his and Gable's match, his face growing pleasantly warm as he realizes people appreciated his efforts. After Brian reads the directions and pours some of the cream into his palm, he goes slow, carefully massaging it into Jack's various bruises and wounds, Jack putting the phone down and sleepily watching him as he bites his lip and focuses, both on not hurting Jack and on applying the cream as thickly as he dares. "Good?" he asks, fingers trailing up and down where the worst of the wounds lie on his upper leg.  
  
"Y--yes," Jack whispers, voice thick and deep with exhaustion and... Brian hesitates, looking up to find Jack staring at him with a dark, hungry expression on his face, and he almost laughs when he realizes.  
  
"Man," he mumbles. "You really do have some mad stamina, huh, Jacky boy?" He eases his slick hand over and lightly grazes between Jack's legs, feeling him twitch at just that simple touch, gasping shallowly. "Hmm." He crawls up the bed, hovering over Jack's prone body, and stares down at him, before rolling him onto his side, dilligently rubbing the leftover cream on his fingers into the marks up his back. He pours some more cream out and rubs it over the scratches along Jack's chest while staring deep into his eyes. "I dunno, Jack. You're pretty wiped out. Maybe in the morning, if you still wanna, huh?"  
  
Jack scoffs and shifts under him, eyes fluttering as he arches his hips up and grinds into Brian's thigh, lips parting. "I'm not that delicate," he grits out. "You've done all you can to make my wounds feel better. Now I need a different kind of attention." His gaze turns sharp, almost predatory. "I feel, after such a match, it's the least of what I deserve. Don't you think?"  
  
Brian laughs, a little. "Oh, Jack," he murmurs. "You learned from the best in how to manipulate." But he doesn't seem bothered by the prospect at all, leaning in and gently kissing Jack, trailing exploratory fingers over his flesh. "If I hurt you, if I do anything that--"  
  
"I'll let you know," Jack swears and Brian frowns at him, knowing that he won't. "I will," he insists, and Brian sighs, reclaiming his mouth as he lightly squeezes Jack's thigh, shifting the angle of his legs before beginning to rut into him, a heady warmth beginning to pulse deep at his own core as Jack gasps and pants into his mouth. Head spinning, hungry for more, Brian hooks a finger into Jack's briefs and tugs them down his thighs, pulling away only long enough to rid him of them completely and then himself, watching as Jack's eyes follow his movements, dark with lust as Brian bares himself despite how tense he is with pain, and it clearly a struggle for him not to give in to the exhaustion weighing him down.  
  
Due to this, Brian decides to make this quick, as carefully as he can. He grips Jack's unbruised skin and shifts their positions, laying flat on his back and letting Jack straddle him. "There we go," he says softly, searching Jack's face as he gapes down at Brian. He strokes Jack's thighs, feeling his muscles quiver and tense as their erections glide together at this new position. "Whatever you're up for, Jack," he tells him and Jack lets out a low, keening moan.  
  
"Bloody hell, Brian," he exhales shakily, hips already moving of their own volation. Brian's hands move in time with him and Jack shivers as they brush up his ass, graze down his thighs with each shift and thrust he makes. He plants his knees by Brian's hips and hangs his head, jaw slack as he moves, hips stuttering and struggling to find some kind of feasible rhythm that his body can manage without awakening too many waves of soreness from overtaxed muscles. Brian watches with a faint frown, the tension on Jack's face, how desperately he's searching, making him wonder if perhaps this was a bad idea after all, if perhaps he should've stayed on top--  
  
Coming to a decision, he shifts up, tugs Jack's hips carefully right at the start of a thrust, and closes his eyes as the change of position does what he thought it might, Jack gasping shallowly as he sinks into Brian, heat and tightness immediately claiming him and leaving him panting against Brian's chest. Brian laughs breathlessly as Jack's fists clench into the bedding, hand shaking as he reaches up to stroke Jack's hair. "There we go," he says softly. "That's better, isn't it, Jack?"  
  
"You bloody ridiculous man," he moans, voice muffled into Brian's skin before he forces himself up enough to stare into Brian's eyes. "How? Why?"  
  
"You weren't getting what you needed," he says quietly. "Maybe now, huh?" Jack shivers as Brian's hands guide him, assist him to thrust, slow and shallow at first, then picking up speed as heat and arousal echo through them, Brian bending a leg at the knee and letting out a trembling gasp at this change in position, Jack sliding in even further due to it.  
  
"Dear God," Jack mumbles, hair plastered limply to his forehead, jaw working through gasps and moans as Brian clenches around him, drawing him inch by inch into what he knows is going to be a brainbreaking orgasm, his thigh muscles so tight that he feels like they could snap at every glide of his body inside of, against Brian. Brian is gentle, affectionate, as he reaches up and grips Jack's neck, drawing him in for a slow, deep kiss that they're still in the middle of when Jack feels everything shatter around him, coming with a wild cry that reverberates through Brian's chest as he pulses sharply through each wave of his orgasm, Brian humming as Jack fills him.  
  
"There ya go," he says quietly, not even minding that he's still hard, not caring that his breathing is shaking and his vision is a little blurred, just waiting and watching as Jack's hips stutter, moans pouring from shaking lips, until he sinks down, spent and blissfully exhausted, into Brian's arms. "There ya go," he repeats, kissing Jack's forehead. "Now ya can get some sleep. S'all good now." He can't move, Jack is sprawled out over him, even pinning one of his arms down, and Brian laughs helplessly, shaking his head at the predicament he'd put himself in... before sleepy fingers graze down his stomach, fumbles lightly at his thighs. "Jack," he says warningly, but Jack only hums against his cheek and continues to search until his fingertips graze the hard, throbbing flesh that so badly needs attention. "Ja--"  
  
His words fail him as Jack, despite being half asleep, begins jerking him off earnestly and Brian gasps, one hand squeezing Jack's lower back as gently as he can manage in this moment, the other tearing at the bedding as overwhelming sensations creep up his spine. "Holy shit-- Jack--"  
  
Jack laughs, a tired puff of air against Brian's sweat-slicked skin. "Come for me, Mr. Kendrick. Let me make you feel the way you've made me feel."  
  
Brian groans roughly, muscles tensing as Jack's fingers continue to pull and twist just right, and then he's flying high, lost in a flood of pleasure and he feels like he's weightless, no longer held by physical restrictions and it's a blissful, beautiful infinity before he finds himself back in bed, Jack's body pressed against his, and he shivers, reaching up to run his hands down Jack's back. "Thank you," he whispers.  
  
"No, thank you," Jack murmurs back, falling asleep a few moments later. Brian watches him with soft, affectionate eyes until sleep claims him as well.


	26. chapter 26

It's a meaningless promo. Just something to insult the Singhs with, Brian insisting he and Tozawa deserve those titles, and Jack can't explain the feeling deep in his gut at this slip of the tongue, Brian and Tozawa only have the fake Bollywood trophies the Singhs have been bragging about for weeks and Jack thinks he meant they deserved the Cruiserweight titles they'd won  in their careers, but something clenches deep inside of Jack and he seethes. Rumors had been going around, back a couple of years ago, that 205 Live may get tag titles. And it had never happened, Drake had come and no announcement had been made, but it was starting to pick up traction again, between the Lucha House Party, the Singhs, Brian and Tozawa, and now Humberto partnering with Raul Mendoza once more. And Jack has never felt more alone in all of his life, or more angry.  
  
"It was supposed to be bloody us," he tells his reflection, still standing there, glaring at himself, when Brian comes back to the hotel, Tozawa in tow. They're laughing, looking oddly matching in street wear of shirts and ball caps, and it only makes Jack even angrier. He and Brian had never matched, with Jack in his suits and Brian in his leather jackets. He huffs and brushes between both of them, Tozawa blinking as Brian stares after him.  
  
"Hey, Akira, I'll see you later, ok?" he asks his friend, clapping him warmly on the shoulder. "We'll discuss strategy and stuff then."   
  
Jack continues standing at the window, staring out over the skyline, when the door shuts solidly behind Tozawa and Brian joins him, a wall of warmth at his back. "What are we even doing, Mr. Kendrick?" he intones lowly, feeling Brian's stare between his shoulderblades. "I'm wrestling myself into the ground just for Drake Maverick to never pay attention, and you're stealing fake trophies and going on about deserving titles with Akira, when there are no titles to be had, and..."  
  
Brian doesn't say anything for a long, pensive moment, and then... "You still think about the tag belts too, Jacky boy?" His voice is soft, almost tender, and Jack turns to look at him in surprise. "Man, I used to want to be champion with you so bad. You wouldn't even believe it."  
  
"I wanted that too," he confesses lowly and Brian nods, eyes a deep, dark blue as he reaches out and lightly touches Jack. He's still healing from the match before, hadn't been cleared this week, and had ultimately been given the night off by the ever cautious Drake Maverick.  
  
"I know you did," Brian exhales softly. "A lot of things snowballed and worked against that happening for us." They continue staring at each other and finally, Jack reaches out and tugs the ballcap off of Brian's head, tossing it aside before gripping him by the shirt and pulling him in, spanning his hands over his jaw and tugging lightly at Brian's facial air. "Mmm, Jack..." he sighs, so eager that as soon as Jack kisses him, he parts his lips. Even Jack's soft huff of laughter does nothing to temper the warmth slowly pulsing through his veins, leaving him hot and more than a little needy to be touched, kissed, drawn to the edge and slowly, deliciously, over. "I need you..."  
  
Jack hesitates over the answer, staring into Brian's eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity and lust there. "You have me," he promises him softly and Brian grins, a rasp of bright teeth against the darkness of his beard, and Jack gets his hands around him, hoisting him up. He turns and presses Brian into the glass, eyes fluttering as Brian wraps his legs around him, bracing himself up against the window better. They rut together, at first slow and steady, but rapidly growing hard and fast, the friction between them unimaginable as Jack's slacks and Brian's jeans rub together, their moans and pleas of each other's names filling the night air. It's not enough, Jack's head is spinning, he can't keep his eyes open, and it's not enough. His hands shift, slip under Brian's shirt to find a new way to brace him, freeing his other hand so he can work the zipper of Brian's jeans and slip inside, the saturated fabric not enough to keep him from his goal.  
  
Which is that, the wild, hungry moan, Brian's entire body arching up, as Jack cups Brian in his hands and slowly traces him with his thumb, spreading precome all over his throbbing, hot flesh. "Oh shit, oh Jack," Brian babbles, fingers digging into his shoulders, heels scrabbling for purchase on the planes of his lower back. Jack kisses him, swallowing more of his mumbles and chest-deep moans and whimpers of pleasure as his thigh and back muscles tighten, the first sign of his orgasm creeping up on both of them. Jack continues touching and tasting him, hips still rocking against him, drawing him over the edge finally as Brian's body clenches, Jack's hand soaked as pleasure slams into Brian in deep waves until he slumps against the glass, eyes shut and soft pants coming from him trembling lips. "Holy shit," he finally mumbles, Jack carefully easing him away, settling him back on his feet and letting him drift down to the floor.  
  
Jack stares at his hand and smirks, licking it clean while he throbs in his slacks, closing his eyes and counting the moments until Brian stirs at his feet and looks up. "Jack," he says almost tenderly and their eyes meet. Brian quirks his eyebrow, glancing towards his obvious arousal. "What do you want me to do?" he asks softly and Jack mulls over the question. The window is large, takes up most of the wall, and he wonders, for a wild moment, if anyone can see them. There are no nearby  buildings equal to this height, and they're not aimed towards the road from this angle, but still, the thought is a little thrilling. A lot dangerous.  
  
He tangles his fingers in Brian's hair, enjoying the soft, needy gasp he makes, before pulling him closer, glad when Brian takes the hint and starts mouthing at his already clinging slacks, focused right on the growing wet spot in his crotch area. Jack lets out a shuddering, mewling kind of noise that he's not even sure where it came from, and Brian chuckles against him, only to quiet when Jack tugs, harder, at his hair. Brian hums and reaches up, tracing Jack with soft, gentle touches, and Jack moans at the subtle pressure of his hands and mouth and discovers he wants-- no, needs-- more. He pulls away and tries to recollect his thoughts when Brian, mindreader that he is, reaches up and tugs Jack's slacks down his hips just a little, gauging his response. "Please," Jack mumbles. "Please..."  
  
Brian's entire face lights up and he tugs the tight, soaked pants down Jack's hips, freeing his straining erection finally from the uncomfortable confines it'd been in up to this point. "Poor Jack," he says softly, each exhale sending cool air up Jack's hard flesh, leaving him straining and yearning more for Brian to just do something already. "You haven't received a trophy yet... but that's ok, I'll reward you with something that actually means something."   
  
His lips on Jack's cock, tracing the full length of him, tasting him and pulling out more sounds deep from Jack's chest, lapping up the steady wave of precome that only seems to run down Brian's tongue faster the more effort he puts into making Jack feel like he's flying,  are always a revelation, new meanings of life flickering through Jack's subconscious, answers to the universe and everything in between at his fingertips the longer Brian kneels before him, alternating between sucking and guiding Jack in and out of his mouth with a careful hand on his hip.  
  
"Ohhhhh," he pants, his body on fire as he spirals ever closer to climax. "Brian..."  
  
Brian's eyes are mischievous when he looks up at Jack, and Jack closes his eyes as Brian does that thing with his tongue, swirling it around the entire length of him before pressing intently at his tip, Jack's vision whiting out with a rush, not even recognizing the wild, straining noises coming from his own mouth as he comes, long and hard, in Brian's mouth. He feels Brian licking him clean, heavy and pulsing against Brian's lips, and Brian works more and more out of him until he's empty, limp and trembling. Only then does Brian ease back, wiping at his mouth and then licking his hand afterwards. "Aw, Jack," he murmurs, reaching up and guiding Jack down to lean against him. Their clothes are wrinkled and tattered, and there's still a possibility someone can see them as they cuddle close together, but Jack realizes he doesn't care, warm and safe in Brian's embrace.  
  
"We would've been such kick ass tag champions," Jack murmurs once he can form semi-proper sentences again, and Brian barks out a laugh, eyes soft and wistful as he strokes Jack's mustache.  
  
"Yes, we would've, Jacky Boy," he hums, leaning in and kissing Jack.


End file.
